A Conflict Of Interest
by Coilerfan35
Summary: He made a mess of her in his attempt to rebuild a city in distress. Now he is presented with guilt for destroying the sanity of a woman he can't bring himself to hate. Even though his life is on the line, he refuses to allow her to suffer.
1. A Conflict Of Interest

**An: My debut into the Assassin's Creed Fanfiction Community, and of course I start off with something completely crazy...and coincidentally...original. :D**

**I recently got the DLC for Assassin's Creed Brotherhood, and the interaction between Lucrezia and Ezio just got me going. I thought it was hot (oddly), and inspiring to say the least, so I present you with the first chapter of this fic.**

**Will it be good? No idea.**

**Will you like it? No idea.**

**Will I enjoy writing it? Hell yeah, and that's all that matters! :D**

**Since, I usually don't write AC stuff, I bring to attention during every one of my updates that if you wish to see my progress within my stories, I have a twitter you can follow. Which is twitter(dot)com(slash)alexosaurus**

**But if you really couldn't care less, and just want to see how this turns out...well strap yourself into the roller coaster because...I don't even freaking know.**

**Enjoy nonetheless. :D**

* * *

><p>The fresh Italian air was a soft caress as the ship sailing from Vienna stilled and lowered it's walk to the docks below. It had been over a year and a half since he had touched Roman soil, and for a native of Firenze, he felt odd for thinking that he missed this bustling city lacking the real beauty of his home. Friends of his nodded at him as he walked through the streets, and he could hear the delighted words of stray workers giving thanks to God for the death of a tyrant, whom was killed months ago.<p>

Alone in the city, Ezio stilled. The Borgia name hit his ear, and as an old habit was renewed once more, his hands curled into fists at his side. Even though the two were separated between the realms of life and death, the lone assassin still felt an overwhelming hatred for the one formally addressed as Cesare. The heavy pulsing of his heart brought a sweat to his brow, and he had to physically force himself to breathe for fear of exploding with rage.

But the late Cesare Borgia was exactly that. Late. Dead. No more. The people of Roma would no longer suffer under the hand of an unholy Pope, and their army would no longer fight to destroy, but to protect. Roma was established to it's former glory, and now all that was left for him to do, was to sit back and see that it's natural restoration was nothing but productive.

Though, as he walked through the streets of his beloved city, the Borgia named continued to reach his ear. Rumors were passed between wealthy men as to exactly how Cesare died, while their equally wealthy wives simply complained about the damage he did in life. Some remembered the late Pope Alexander the sixth, or Rodrigo as Ezio knew personally, and others brought up the public execution of Juan Borgia at his own party, but the one person he was truly interested in, was never spoken of.

"Excuse me," he called, walking into the conversation being held between two young women. "You seem to know a lot about the Borgia family, and I have been gone for quite some time. Am I correct in my knowledge that they are no longer ruling this city?"

"Wow handsome," one of the women mused. "You really have been gone for some time. The Borgia haven't been in power for four years. The only reason they are spoken of today is that news has reached the city that that bastard Cesare has finally met the fate he deserved."

"So," Ezio mused. "He is dead?"

"As dead as dead can get," the other, slightly less elegant woman nodded. "Fucker had it coming though. I wish I could find the person who killed him. If I did, I would offer to be his personal slave for the rest of his existence."

"Elena," the woman who spoke first chuckled. "How do you even know someone killed him. From what I heard he fell from the fortifications of Vienna when he was fighting. He could have simply slipped."

"Lorena, there is no way in hell that man just 'fell'. If such a thing was possible, he would have fallen from the top of the castello years ago-"

"Ladies," Ezio chuckled; smiling the charm smile he always seemed to harness. "I apologize for interrupting, but my interest does not lie with Cesare, or his father. Tell me of Lucrezia. Do you know anything of the Duchess?"

Elena shot out a dry laugh, her slightly plump cheeks falling and bringing her lips into a frown. She glanced to Lorena, who simply stood with her hands clasped before her; the shrug of her shoulder displaying her resistance to speak on the matter. "Well handsome," Elena began. "I can't say much against power without heading to the gallows...which is why I will say this quick, and one time only. That girl is bat shit crazy."

"How so?"

"She's been mad for as long as I've known her," Elena chuckled. "It's only gotten worse over the years. I can't really blame her though. Some say she watched as her father died, and there was always the rumor that she was screwing her brother. Though, that obviously went downhill, and if the poor girl actually loved him, there's no telling what they did to her mind. She lost everything, and then got picked up by some random Duke who simply wanted her for sex. Lucrezia hasn't had a moment of peace since she was born, but...it doesn't seem that she wants peace in the first place. Heard the crazy bitch tried to light her husband's palazzo on fire."

"I give no sympathy to that woman," Lorena argued; her deep brown eyes steeled to express her discontent. "I believe she is simply trying to get attention, seeing as how everyone else is trying to forget about her family. She has a small enough seat in politics that all she needs to do is spread her legs when the Duka tells her to. She is out of sight and out of mind to the citizens of Roma. The place where she should have been from the start if you ask me."

"What's your interest in her big guy?"

"I'm familiar with the family is all," Ezio brushed away; nodding in appreciation for the information the women before him so readily extended. "I thank you both for your help. Have a wonderful day."

"You too hot stuff," Elena called. "Be careful walking these streets though. Loose women will be quick to jump you if you're not careful."

"I'll keep that in mind," the assassin assured, as he disappeared into the darkness, and made his way towards the hideout he had left so long ago. He had no idea if Machiavelli still resided within the halls, or if his assassin's still existed in the first place. When he traveled to Vienna for his final battle of Cesare, he had done so so quickly that he lost all means of contact with those in Roma. Such an offense was something he was sure to pay for...that is...if anyone was present to make him pay.

The door opened under his touch easy enough, and he felt nothing but pure elation as he walked down the familiar marble steps, and into the foyer that had not changed in the past year. A stray assassin turned his eyes up from his book, and bowed his head in respect.

"Master," he stated; the word sweet in Ezio's ear. "We have received news of your victory, and I give you my personal congratulations. We all felt the impact of the Borgia's oppression, and all the same, we feel the relief of his death."

The boy's perfectly sculpted face, and shining silver eyes were passive, but in his voice, Ezio could hear the admiration. He faintly remembered training this assassin, and for mere moments he stared at the young man; working to remember a name before "David' slid easily from his tongue. Alas he remembered. David was the first student he trained, that wasn't from Italy, but instead England.

"David," he stated again. "I see you have come into yourself well. I congratulate you on the success you have made in the time I was away. I would like to catch up with you, as with the others over dinner some time soon, but I must know, is Machiavelli present?"

"Maestro Machiavelli is overseeing the training of some new recruits," David informed. "He has taken five of our newer members to the mercenary barracks. It's become a tradition since you have been gone for the different factions to have competitions against the other."

"Bene," Ezio nodded. "Then my assassins are being taught well. Though, I must speak with Machiavelli immediately. My current task at hand is one that is personal, but I feel that he should be informed of my whereabouts since I have lost contact."

"He should return within the hour. You mustn't wait long. Or you could simply ride to the mercenary barracks, and speak with Machiavelli there."

"Well, he'll get here eventually," the master assassin chuckled; his hand rising to pull his hood back. "Mind taking a moment from your read to speak with me David?"

"Of course Maestro. But what about?"

"David," Ezio began, smiling as he backed up towards the steps leading to the entrance on the roof. "Have you ever flown with a parachute?"

"I don't believe I even know what that is maestro. Let alone that a man can fly."

"Care to try?"

"Do they work?"

"If they didn't, would I use them in the first place?"

"You prove a valid point," David laughed, stepping up to his master's side, and sharing a mischievous smile with his elder, before they shoved through the doors into the open air, and explored the exhilaration presented when a man soars on the wind like that of a bird.

~*~*AC*~*~

"Lucrezia Borgia?" the question was spoken as if laden with flavor, while the man speaking said question contorted his face in a way that implied that he was trying to taste his words. "Are you ill Ezio?"

"Why would you say that?" Ezio asked; resting back in his chair, as he swirled the fruity wine in the glass before him. Contemplative brown eyes glanced upwards from the deep purple liquid, and he felt his eyebrow creeping towards his hair line as he met the gaze of his troubled friend pacing in front of his desk.

"So then, you have a death wish?" Machiavelli deadpanned. "Why on earth would you ever want to go engage with a member of the Borgia family, once you finally got the chance to be rid of them completely. Ezio...Cesare and Rodrigo are dead. Lucrezia is far enough away that you don't need to bother her, and this city is finally at peace. Why the hell are you going to destroy for yourself?"

"Machiavelli, I simply pity the woman," he stated. "She is one whom needs help."

"And you believe that you can give her such assistance?" the philosopher asked. "You either have a perverted sense of liberty, or you must be as sick in the head as she is."

"I am of sound mind, you need not worry about that," Ezio assured. "But, even though she holds the Borgia name, she is not one of them. She was a simple pawn in Rodrigo's game. She was a woman that he could easily use to parade before those whom distrusted his actions. She did nothing against us, other than presenting Catarina before Il Vaticano, and holding the key to her cell on her person."

"Not to mention the hoard of guards that soon followed you after that little adventure," Machiavelli growled. "Have you since forgotten the number of guards that she has single handedly employed to return with your head? Do not let the soft voice, and gentle appearance fool you. A woman in power can be just as detrimental, if not more so, than a man."

"I do not believe Lucrezia to be such a case."

"And I simply believe you are mad. Driven to such extremes because you have returned to Roma, and having nothing to do."

"That last part is exactly why I am doing this," Ezio chuckled. "But it's not because I'm crazy."

"Then explain to me otherwise."

"Niccolo, you cannot simply understand, because you do not allow yourself to understand. Lucrezia's mind is...in a sense...broken, and she is suffering, though, because of her last name, no one wants to take the chance to help her. Had she be someone else, I'm sure she would at least have one person who would care enough to help her through the tougher times. Everyone in this world needs to have a crutch at some time, and I am presenting myself as one now," he explained. "I cannot project my words in perfect comparison with the ideas in my mind. I'm not as articulate as you, but you would accept my reasoning if you heard the fear in her voice-"

"Wait...you've seen her?"

"It was months ago, but yes. I have to retrieve some artwork from a friend of mine, and...coincidentally...it was located in her palazzo."

"So, what is it that she said, that brought on this epiphany?"

"She was worried that someone was going to kill her, when no one was following her. She believed her father kept them at bay, though her father is long dead, and now with the news of her dead brother, I'm sure she's in even more distress than before. She trusts no one Niccolo, and I cannot simply let her suffer. I have given an oath to myself, you, and the name we share. We are assassins, and act as such to better the lives of those around us."

"And you have done that, Ezio," Machiavelli stated. "Which is why I don't understand your urge to go messing in affairs you shouldn't be messing in."

"I have rebuilt Roma, from top to bottom," Ezio growled. "I have given people homes, saved their lives, and given them jobs to feed the family they have starved for for years. I have made life better, and I have taken many lives on the way to doing so. One life being hers, but, she doesn't have the luxury of having death accompany the pain. She is a mess, and I have made her so. I must take responsibility for my actions, and repair that which I have damaged. Is my reason clear enough?"

"As clear as it will ever get. Though, from my end, I see this as a simple charity case."

"Use what you must to accept my mission, but know that it is a mission of mine, and no one will be able to talk me out of."

"Fine," Machiavelli stated. "I appreciate you checking in with us, and from one brother to the other...I wish you luck in your mission. Though I don't understand your feelings on the matter, and have resentment towards anyone with 'Borgia' as their last name...I trust your judgment, and wish you safe travels."

The master assassin tossed his head back on a laugh, and stood with a genuine smile tipping at the side of his lips. "Brother, you a shitty liar, but I appreciate your support," he stated, stepping forward and extending his forearm to his brother. "Must I send pigeons so that you know the crazy lady didn't have me executed?"

"I trust you Ezio, but I do not trust her. Do what you must, all I wish is that safety is your utmost importance."

"If it wasn't, I wouldn't be alive today Machiavelli," Ezio laughed; grasping the forearm the philosopher finally extended towards him. "You are doing a wonderful job with the recruits, and I thank you for everything that you have done here, and for me over the years. Even though we have our differences, you are always the one I can return to with my thoughts-"

"Even when I completely disagree with them?"

"Especially when you completely disagree with them," the decorated assassin chuckled. "Any last words of luck?"

"Ezio Auditore...if such a God exists that can protect your well being, I pray he walks with you, for He Himself would know you need it."

"Thanks for the encouragement."

"Anytime."

~*~*AC*~*~

When the stakes are high, Ezio always noticed that his heart rated seemed to slow, as if his body was making it easier for him to do his job. Crouched on the roofs of the houses near the entrance of the palazzo, Ezio noticed that since his last visit to Lucrezia, security had increased exponentially. Simply penetrating the gates without being spotted was going to be nearly impossible, and with as many guards walking through the gardens, the option of killing off the threat one by one was completely out of the question. The crack of a twig beneath his boot would catch attentions, and most likely end his life.

Death, though an easy escape from his natural superior and masochistic thoughts of helping any and all in need, was another unacceptable option. Such an exit from this world would be too easy, and if there was one thing Ezio Auditore di Firenze was famous for doing, it was doing the seemingly impossible...in complete silence.

"Hey!" the call of a stray guard caught his ears, and he focused in on the conversation below him, as the two began to exchange pleasantries.

"What troubles you Luigi?"

"I was just making sure that you escort the produce shipment coming in within the hour. Stress to the help that they must clean the fruit and present it with Lucrezia presiding. I would rather not have a scene between a maid and the duchessa today. God forbid she relax enough to believe that the help are not poisoning her food."

_'Cazzo'_ The thought easily slid through his mind._ 'This is going to be harder than I thought.'_


	2. The Broken Beauty

**An: I'll explain the importance of the end next chapter. :)  
>Though, I'm sort of unsure about this chapter. I don't know why. Just insecure. :P<strong>

**Twit Shit: twitter(dot)com(slash)alexosaurus**

* * *

><p>The sound of a slammed door was quickly followed by the sound of metal sliding against metal. Quick and breathless words flowed from worried lips, and as Ezio stilled outside of his destined window, he frowned at the initial damage he had clearly done. His eyes remained glued to her, and he watched as she nervously paced across the expensive marble floors curled and colored into an elaborate design unable to be properly described in words. Her shaking hands worried at the ties pulling back the long braid resting along the curve of her back, and in some sort of act of inflating her lungs; she tore her hair from the confines she felt around her entirety.<p>

Long curling waves of blonde hair fell in a mass around her shoulders; falling in her face and down the length of her torso; held and tightened to a point where he doubted she could barely breathe. Overwhelming pity for this woman, and the sound of nearing guards finally propelled him into action, but he remained still for the moment she turned her back to him and moved forward to fidget with some glass product he imagined costed more money than he would ever see in his life.

He pulled himself through the opened window, and kept his footsteps silent as he crept up behind her, and gently reached forward to grasp her shaking hands. Her gasp imitated that of a sob, and a sharp elbow was thrown back against his ribs. Pain originated from that sole point, but he didn't allow her to throw him away from her. One hand fell from her own, and in a final act of trying to calm her, he settled that hand across her stomach, and listened to the fluent Spanish leaving her lips.

"Rilassarsi," the assassin whispered against the flawless ivory skin he had always admired. "I'm not here to hurt you."

"Like hell you're not _assassino_," it was the only name she truly knew him by. Throughout history, his actions, his decisions...they never emulated the young man from Firenze. He was always the assassin...the one who was a simple prelude to the death, destruction and despair that would closely follow his arrival. "You live to torture me, don't you? You take away my closest thing to home and my family. It is all gone because of you! You are a plague assassino! No good comes with you alive."

"Lucrezia-"

"If you are here to kill me, do so quickly," she yelled; her hand falling to his own on her stomach in an attempt to try and break from his hold.

"I'm not going to kill you. Like I said, I'm not here to hurt...but to help."

"What can you help assassino?" she cried. "You cannot bring back the dead. You cannot relive the past. It is simply not possible. And with my family dead, your missions are complete. What is your personal gain in helping me?"

"This isn't about me. I have made a mess of your life Lucrezia, and I feel direct responsibility for doing so. Whether I do this out of pity, or guilt, or utmost care, it doesn't matter. You are in a living hell, and I am determined to take you out of it."

Though tears continued to fall along her cheeks, her sobs had subsided to hiccups and soft cries, while she was left resting back against his chest as she panted for air. Her long, slender fingers pulled his hand away from her stomach, and she turned to face him fully, her perfect skin littered with irregular pink blotches, while her blue eyes remained cradled within webs of red. "Your damage has been done assassino. Do you think that people haven't tried to help me? They have...but I am beyond help. It is only a matter of time before my husband stages my death, and the people rejoice my passing like they do my brother and father."

"The others don't know everything first hand," Ezio explained. "I do. I have done the damage, so I am the only one who can undo it. Besides, I'm probably the only person in the world who doesn't believe your crazy."

"Then tell me what I am assassino," she whispered, her voice nothing short of pleading and weak. Her lips were parted and her breath was hot as it escaped her lungs quickly; her body fighting to establish an equilibrium she had never been given the pleasure of having. "What is wrong with me?"

"Nothing is wrong with you," he smiled. "But with those who took advantage of you since your childhood. Lucrezia, you are an elegant and beautiful woman, born into a world where power is the eternal goal in life. You were an easy target for your father and brother, and you know I speak the truth...which is why it hurts so much. Feeling the pain of loosing a part of your family to death, cannot compare to the feeling of knowing that your family willingly betrayed you."

"I feel as if this is some sort of sick perversion attempt to seduce me...no one has ever extended a hand so willingly towards me. You have motives you aren't voicing."

"My motives are that I feel guilt for destroying you. My fight was never with you, but with your father. From there...things just became out of hand," Ezio explained; reaching up to remove his hood as an act of truce. "I am eternally sorry for the pain I have caused you, and all I ask is that you allow me to help you live the happy life you dream of."

"For those like me, happiness doesn't exist assassino," the duchess growled, rebuilding her emotional boundaries right before his eyes. As if it was second nature, Lucrezia Borgia transformed from a weeping, helpless maiden, to the soiled political statue that she used to be. She was trying to give herself control, but by doing so, she was ignoring every problem that was driving her insane. "We were born into this world with the destiny of ruling. Whether we do our job properly is our reason for living, and as we both recognize, the tyrant nature of my father and brother led them to the deaths they deserved."

"Then tell me, duchessa...why are you still here?"

"Because I have done nothing," she whispered. "The Borgia reign the people know of was something I could have stopped entirely. It was my duty to lead my father and brother to the decisions of helping the people, instead of uniting Italia. Cesare, though my brother, was a monster. He wanted to be the sole emperor of this country, and all of Europa. And my father...he was never meant to be Pope. Cesare and I were who appointed him. My first real decision in life was clouded by a lustful fog my brother had descended over me. Even then, seduction ruled my thought process... but I was young...only fourteen, and I did nothing to right the falsification."

"You...your brothers," Ezio tested, tilting his head as the information seemed to crash over him like that of an ocean's fierce wave. "Bribed the college of cardinals, in favor of your father's election as Pope?"

"Very good assassino," Lucrezia nodded. "That sole decision not only broke apart my family and cost me the happiness of Roma, but left me here. Looked upon in this city as a lonely orphan with deteriorating mental health."

"Your loneliness is solely your fault madonna," the assassin pointed out. "You lock yourself in this suite with the doors binded by swords. You alienate your friends, and most certainly your husband, because in some sick twisted way, you wish they hated you enough to bring upon the death you wished to take you long ago."

"I suppose you do know more than the others assassino," she mused; reaching over and absently tracing her fingers over the carvings on the posts of the expensive wooden bed resting at her side. He watched her eyes grow glassy, as if she was trying to read some sort of answer hidden within the carvings at her fingertips. She was contemplative...preoccupied...completely divulged within herself, while the world around her disappeared to her own thoughts.

"You must relax Lucrezia," Ezio explained in a deep, melodic voice. He stepped closer to her, and moved away a foreign tendril of her hair that fell over her eye. "You must open yourself to other people."

"Doing such makes people vulnerable. Those who open up are simply hurt in return," she recited her testament as if she had said it hundreds of times before. Her words; though a perfect look into her thought process, were hollow. Empty. As if she had accepted long ago that no living being would want to hear the words she wanted to speak.

"Because you open up to the wrong people. Face it duchessa...you can't hide in this palazzo forever," a smile touched his lips, as his hand rose and brought forward the hood that cast his face into shadow. "And God will not save you. In this world, we must save ourselves."

Unshed tears brought a shimmer to her crystalline eyes, but instead of sorrow, she was overcome by what she could only closely identify as relief. This man, whom easily destroyed any semblance of a peaceful life for her, was standing before her, offering himself as collateral damage for his actions. His passion for her well-being touched her heart in a way she imagined it shouldn't, but nonetheless, she appreciated his offer, and felt complied to accept, even though she had no real hope for herself. "What do you suggest I must do first?"

"I cannot tell you what to do Lucrezia," Ezio chuckled; moving to the door leading from the suite, and removing the sword that had locked out any and all that tried to follow after her. "Like I said...we must save ourselves. I cannot heal your pain, I can simply assist."

"Meaning...?"

"Meaning, you must find your faults, and you must work to better them," he explained; raising the sword and placing it where it rested before her breakdown. "But your mind is too preoccupied with rampant thoughts, that you cannot solely focus on making yourself happy. We all need someone. Even the lone wolf must share his loneliness with another. You are aware of the fountain in the grove of trees past your husband's botanical garden, correct?"

"Of course I am assassino...this is my house."

"I want you to go about your day...live like you wish you could live. From now on, I want you to live a lie."

"And how is that productive?"

"Everyone pretends. No one is who they are on their own. Everyone learns to be themselves from someone else. That's why originality is usually such a flawed topic," his smile was reassuring, gentle, and encouraging; the type of smile she hadn't seen since she acted out of deception to promote her father's ways.

"I suppose I see the validity in your point," she nodded; sighing as she gathered her hair, and began to tie together the braid she had torn away in haste. "Though, will this really help me, or will it simply make me worse?"

"That's why I brought up the grove," he smiled. "Far away from this place...that is where you will meet me. When the sun has long since set, and the moon towers over the sky, know that I will be there if ever you need me. Your problem is that, you cry, and cry, and cry, but no one is willing to listen to you. When you know that you have a constant...that you have someone who will listen, no matter what words come out of your mouth...you'll find all the worries you have now, will seemingly disappear."

"How are you so knowledgeable about this assassino?"

"I live a life just as torturous as you," he muttered. "Murdering people day after day, even with good purpose, is not something I enjoy. Had it not been for my other assassins, I would have been mental years ago. You can't trust everyone, but one of the top lessons of life is learning who to trust, and who not to."

"Can I trust you?" Lucrezia asked; her eyes wide and scared as stray pieces of her long waterfall of hair fell around her face, and seemed to highlight her innocence about the situation.

"I am not a man of deception Lucrezia," Ezio promised, as he backed towards her window, and began to climb from the room. "I am here, and that is proof in itself that I can be trusted. Now, your husband is walking down the hall with his guard. I hate to simply disappear, but...know that if ever you need someone, I'll be waiting at the grove. Do not be disheartened if I don't show myself immediately...guards may linger in places where they shouldn't."

"But...assassino-" she attempt to call out to him, but the moment her hands settled on the sill of her window, Ezio was no where to be found. Her breath escaped her lips in that of a sigh, as the winds of Ferrara brushed against her face. Heavy footsteps reached her ears, while the sound of chain mail accommodated the stride nearing her quarters. Without pretense, the doors opened at the hands of her royal guard, and in walked the man she knew simply as her husband.

"Alfonso," she greeted; her voice hollow and lacking any real emotion. "How was your ride?"

"Delightful my dear," the heavier set man assured; his billowing robes made of the finest silks and furs found throughout the world. Heavy chains of gold fell around his large neck, and his long face was set in a frown. "I've heard that some trouble has occurred while I was away."

"It was nothing husband, I assure you," Lucrezia whispered. "I have not felt well, but I am working on it."

"Good," his sentiment was brusk and heavy, as if he had been waiting to hear such words for years. "It's been a while since you've been right woman."

"I apologize Alfonso. I plead you allow me to make it up to you."

The Duke chuckled and stepped closer to her. His hand rose to cup the back of her neck and his lips crept closer to her ear as he whispered: "I'm sure I'll find a way," before he laid a kiss to her temple, and turned on his heel to attend to city matters she was unaware of. The shake of her hands returned, and the tears returned to her eyes as she imagined any firm grasp she had of reality slip away with the scent of another woman's perfume on her husband's sleeve.


	3. Meet Me Under The Night Sky

**An: New chappy! :D Enjoy!**

**Twit Shit: twitter(dot)com(slash)alexosaurus**

* * *

><p>Under the night's loving velvet sky, her feet softly padded through the grass path highlighted with moonlight. Thin trees stretched over her head at either side of her and seemed to go on into a forever too far away for her to see. The usual uncomfortable shoes that adorned her feet had been long lost in favor of the sensual feeling of her bare feet moving through dew topped blades of grass. She sighed, and clasped her hands together; allowing her thoughts to wander while the night around her remained perfectly silent. In this world, she was the only living, breathing embodiment of life; awake and moving quietly so she wouldn't disturb the sleeping world around her.<p>

A far away atonement to rushing water alerted her that her bare feet were to meet with stone stairs leading to the path circling through the botanical gardens overrun with flowering plants and other unnamed types of greenery. Cool stairs met with her equally cool feet, but the added dampness of her skin shot a shiver up her spine. Uncut vines reached forward into her path; their soft caress a gentle encouragement forward towards the ground slopping downward towards the small river leading towards the fountain hidden within the woods. A cool mist circled around the area, and she smiled softly as she walked far enough to step upon the smooth stone bridge arced over the silver-colored stream provided by the majestic waterfall tumbling from a cliffs edge nearby.

A soft gust of wind curled her hair around her face and pushed the edges of her dress forward, urging her further in her trek. Beyond this bridge; that to her, acted as some looking glass into Eden; canals had been dug deep into the ground, leading inward towards a swirling circle of current within the trees. Constructed within that circle, was a fountain that somehow harnessed the power of the stream, while honoring the beauty of some long lost goddess. Even from her distance, Lucrezia could see the beautiful intricacy of this majestic statue curled towards the open sky. A shell at her feel kept water curling around her indefinitely, while her hands held water of their own that allowed the stars to indulge in the beauty of their own reflections.

Clothed only with her hair, the statue easily reflected the bliss and beauty that life was simply supposed to hold. Though, Lucrezia always scorned this statue. In her mind, it seemed to mock her; allowing her to witness calming serenity, but refusing to allow her to possess it. A soft chuckle left her lips as she stepped over the water rushing to the statue through small veins dug within the stone underfoot. Her gentle touch reached forward to meet the side of this life-like beauty, but beneath her fingertips, she felt no heart beat.

She never believed a living person could be envious of stone.

"You actually showed up," the voice that left her lips was gentle and quiet; as if loud noises of any kind would break the protective barrier separating this paradise from reality. "I didn't believe you were truthful in your offer."

"Well, I'm here," the assassin chuckled; removing his hood so the light reflecting on the water could illuminate his features. "Something bothers you duchessa..."

"If it didn't, I would have no reason to be here," she sighed wishfully before she slowly slid down and sat before the statue, surrounded by a perfect circle of cut marble that slopped down to meet the earth and it's dress of emerald grass.

"Tell me," he urged, sitting beside her and offering her the bottle of wine he had hidden within his cloak. "Forgive me. I swiped this from your kitchen. I hope you don't mind."

"Not unless you allow me to have the first drink."

"I wasn't intending to claim such a privilege for myself."

"Why?" she asked. "Not a drinker?"

"Of course I am," he dispelled. "I simply believe you need it more than me."

"Thanks assassino," she grumbled sarcastically; shooting back the wine with disdain. "I don't know how to start this..."

"Well, how about the problem?"

"My husband is cheating on me."

"You know this for certain?"

"I caught the smell of her perfume," Lucrezia assured. "And I fear that my only true weapon is fraying."

"What weapon could be destroyed to a husband's infidelity? You are of power, you must certainly know that having a-"

"Whore?"

"Well," he laughed, passing her the wine. "I was going to say concubine...but whatever helps you get your frustrations out."

A disbelieving snort passed from her lips before she turned her eyes to the man sitting beside her. A perfectly sculpted eyebrow crept towards her hair as her hand rose, and she tipped back the wine glass to allow the smooth, fruity drink to slide down her throat, and warm her from the inside out.

"Okay," Ezio grumbled, reaching up to rub at the kink in his neck. "You must know it's not uncommon for a man of power to have a whore."

"It's not about the whore per-say," she whispered. "I...when I was younger, my father had a concubine whom he found absolutely gorgeous. Her name was Guilia Farnese, and indeed...she was beautiful. Papa had a portrait commissioned of her after the first day that he met her. Anyway, she was a very interesting person to talk to, and in a sense, she taught me the ways of being a woman. She told me that my beauty was a weapon, but she warned me that my beauty would someday disappear, and then I would be armed only with my wit. Alfonso's ways worry me, because I believe my beauty is vanishing. I know it may be a stupid thing to be upset about but, all my life, my looks have been my identification. No one ever listened to the words that passed my lips, they just simply watched my lips...or other parts of my body that they found pleasing."

Ezio smiled at her and laughed; shaking his head and removing the dark bottle she had rested against her side. "Perhaps you've drank too much duchessa."

"You find my worries funny?"

"I find you funny," he chuckled. "For your belief that you have ever been anything less than simply beautiful."

"You are a mysterious, athletic man, who is circled with gorgeous Italian women, and you find me...a psychotic Spaniard...to be beautiful?" she whispered. "Maybe it is you, whom has drunk too much."

"Beauty is in the eyes of the beholder duchessa," Ezio shrugged; smiling at her softly. "Besides, I don't think you're beautiful...I think you're gorgeous."

"You're being kind."

"I'm being truthful."

"How am I appealing to you?"

"The same reason you thought Guilia was pretty," he explained. "You're unique. In a land of olive skinned, dark haired and dark eyed men and women, you are the living image of a goddess I can only see in paintings. You have skin that emulates untouched ivory, and your hair matches the color of the sun. And your eyes...your eyes are something worth killing for...in a metaphorical sense. Instead of having eyes the color of earth, your eyes match the color of the ocean. A perfectly crystalline azure...dotted with specks of silver that are nothing short of breath-taking. So, yes, you're absolutely radiant, and no, that beauty is not lost."

"Then what are my husband's intentions?" she asked; curling her knees towards her chest to attract attention away from her furiously blushing cheeks.

"I don't think he understands you fully," Ezio said. "That is simple enough to see. You said yourself, people have only judged you by what you look like, and they've never actually listened...which is why I presented myself, and why we are here."

"Ah, assassino," she laughed, sitting up and bumping her shoulder against his own. "Trying to rid me of my husband are you?"

"Only if he doesn't treat you right," he swore. "And right now, he's not too high on my list."

"Why so protective of me?" she asked. "Why care so much?"

"Because Lucrezia, I believe it is high time that you experienced what it felt like to have someone care about you," Ezio smiled. "After everything that you've had to pay for, you deserve that...and so much more."

"How is it, that with your quick compliments and smooth talk you haven't married?" Lucrezia inquired; tilting her head and smiling mischievously. "Help me assassino, there has to be _something_ wrong with you."

"Maybe I'm just holding out," Ezio shrugged, looking upwards to marvel in the sparkling beauty of the stars. "Perhaps I just haven't found that eternal someone yet."

"Do you ever think you will?"

"Maybe," he smiled; diverting his eyes to her, and sharing her small smile. "Maybe not. I tend not to predict the future. It's a...creed, we assassins share I suppose."

"Does it ever get lonely," she whispered; absently letting her elbow rest against her bent knee, so her nail could tease at her lip. "I know you have a whole guild behind you, but...don't you ever just feel...alone, despite the fact that there are people around you?"

"More than I would like to actually admit," he muttered. "Which is why I'm really glad that you're here."

"Well," she laughed; sipping from the wine bottle beside them, before she turned it over to his hand. "I guess that makes two of us."

~*~*AC*~*~

"Nico!" Alfonso bellowed as he turned a corner and noticed one of his guards lounging against the wall; his eyes closed and his body slumped in an attempt to press against gravity. "Wake up you fool! I'm not paying you to sleep on the job!"

"Duca," the small, relatively new guard gasped; standing up straight before wobbling against his body's fatigue. "I apologize good sir. I just haven't been getting much sleep lately."

"Not my problem. I was going to ask if you have seen my wife, but seeing as how you are sleeping...I see that a helpful answer is out of the question."

"She isn't back yet?" Nico asked; sighing and rubbing the back of his neck. "Surely it's been more than two hours."

"You've seen her?"

"Yeah...I mean, yes sir! A couple hours ago she made her way through your gardens. I asked where she was going, but she didn't really answer. Just mumbled something and walked towards the path. She's been acting weirder than normal, do you think she knows about your plan?"

Alfonso's eyebrow rose in question, and fear struck the heart of the young guard when he realized he said something he probably shouldn't have. "Any other day, Nico, know that you would be wrung thoroughly for your knowledge on the matter...but today I have other matters to attend to. Though I advice you, speak so loosely of my plan again, and I'll have you hanging from my palazzo by hooks. Do you understand me?"

"Yes sir," Nico swallowed, gulping and allowing his lips to part so his lungs would be forced to take in oxygen. "I apologize sir. I should have never listened to the gossip in the first place."

"No you shouldn't have...and until I find out what's going on with her...that plan is on hold," the Duke stated. "Something has been off...she seems calmer now. Still nervous to the point where if you sneak up on her you might get killed...but, she's acting almost normal. What happened the week I wasn't here Nico?"

"Nothing, other than that fire incident," the guard swore. "In truth, she only seemed to act like this today."

"Has anyone foreign entered the grounds?"

"She has guards lining the palazzo up and down...if anyone got in here unnoticed...they're ghosts sire," Nico grumbled. "There have been no sightings of anything out of the ordinary. All the staff check in, and all the staff check out. No one gets in, or out, without security clearance."

Alfonso narrowed his eyes, and thoughtfully stroked his beard; nodding in finalization before placing his hands behind his back. "Thank you for your help Nico, but I wish that you organize a patrol for Lucrezia. I need to know what that crazy bitch is up to...and I don't feel like having to wrangle her out of trouble any longer."

"Will do sir. Have a nice night."

"Yes...I'll try," he growled, before stalking back to his room, and apathetically passing his gaze over the naked woman curled within his bed.

"What troubles you Alfonso?" his concubine asked; the sheet covering her body falling around her hips as she sat up in an obvious attempt to gain his attention.

"Lucrezia..." he growled, as he leaned against the window and looked out into the far reaches of the botanical garden decorating his back yard. "She's up to something...and I have no idea what it is. I worry of her actions. She might seem weak of mind, but she is an excellent fake, and could fool even the smartest man into believing the strongest of lies."

"You don't have to deal with her much longer though," the woman cooed. "Besides...your banquet is only a few weeks away. That's when you're going to do it...right?"

"Of course, Maria," Alfonso sighed; looking to his side and smiling, before he stepped away from the window, and reached out to gently touch the side of her face. "I promised you, did I not?"

"Yes well," Maria grumbled; standing up and running her fingers through her cascading black locks. "It seems that your wife makes you more flustered than I originally anticipated. You've been keeping her for too long Alfonso, and it's wearing on you. When is the last time she gave you what you _really_ want...hmm? Or did she swear off pleasures of the flesh in her mania?"

Alfonso mumbled, before he reached out for her hand, and tugged her back into his arms. His eyes shot out towards the window, and met nothing, before his mind steeled his decision, and seemingly wrote it in stone. "It has been quite a while since she has done her proper duties as a wife to me...which is why I couldn't help but fall in love with you when I first laid eyes on you."

She chuckled, and whimpered as his lips gently touched along the curve of her bare shoulder. "Than it will be done? On the night of your party?"

"Yes, my love," he assured; turning her and pressing her back until she fell to his bed. "It shall be done."


	4. Sneak Me Away

**An: The wheel begins to roll. :)**

**Twit Shit: twitter(dot)com(slash)alexosaurus**

* * *

><p>"So...you're obviously new here," the gravelly voice of the bartender said, as Ezio looked up from his shadowed position at the far end of the bar. "We don't really see many guys like you in Ferarra. Where are you from?"<p>

"All over," Ezio answered. "I have some personal business to attend to in Ferarra, and I assure you I will cause no harm, but I'm afraid I can't really answer your question. I'm not one to settle in one place for too long."

"Fair enough," the man nodded. "Well, how about, where were you, before you came here?"

"Roma, just got back from a trip to Vienna," the assassin explained; tuning out the bartenders babbling while he listened to the words of the others occupying the small tavern. Useless information floated in and out of his ears about city affairs he didn't care about, until he heard the name of the woman whom he had to leave in a rush last night to avoid being caught by her husband's guard. The Borgia name was hushed, before the listener of the gossip growled at the other, telling them to keep it down, or shut up completely.

"Alisa," the man sitting across from this seemingly young, dark haired woman hissed. "You know you mustn't speak so freely. In this world, it can cost you your life."

"Fernando, I can't help it," the woman sighed; reaching up to brush away stray pieces of hair that fell into her face. "It seems our Duca is more preoccupied with bouncing between women then taking care of our city. I worry for us, sweetie. Look at what happened to almost all of Italia when that whore's family ruled Il Vaticano. That family is poison, and now, her insanity has Alfonso preoccupied with finding the perfect concubine instead of focusing on protecting this haven we call our home."

"My love, though I know you feel strongly for the politics of our home, but you must know that what goes on with the Duca personally is none of our business," the young man looked flustered, and Ezio watched as he continuously passed his fingers through his short cut hair. "His own problems are his own problems, and so far he hasn't let his responsibilities slip. He's been doing well with taking care of Ferarra and...taking care of Lucrezia."

"I have a friend who works within the palazzo," Alisa muttered. "She told me that a new woman has been walking around the halls, distracting the Duca from his meetings, and keeping him stuck within his room into the late hours of the afternoon. That in itself just isn't proper my love, and I fear the worst for us."

"Well, when his wife finds out, I'm sure she won't be too happy."

"My friend tells me that..._she_...disappeared the other day, and was gone for almost two hours. The guard sent to look for her found her by this large fountain as far out into the far grounds of the palazzo as possible. She refused to explain why she was there, she simply said that 'she was finding herself'. Now tell me, how does a woman become as mad as Lucrezia Borgia?"

"Alisa! Hush! Like I said, it is none of your business. The Duca, the Duchessa, and whatever whore walks in and out of their bedrooms means nothing to you, alright? You sew...you're a tailor, that is your prime priority. Now, I fear that you have said too much. Allow me to escort you back to the shop, so I make sure some stray mercenary doesn't kill you on the way there."

"You overreact Fernando," Alisa sighed, as she stood and allowed for her husband to take her arm. The couple quickly shuffled from the tavern, and Ezio sighed, turning his attention back to the bartender who was staring at him with a quizzical look on his face.

"I apologize," Ezio sighed, standing and passing a couple florins to the tender. "I wish I could stay longer, but I must go now. It was nice talking to you sir. Ciao."

"Oh um...bye," the balding man fumbled; taking the money and tossing it in his hand; trying to find a way to occupy himself while the assassin exited into the bright sunlight and absently pushed his way through the hoards of people passing the tavern to walk into the market. He growled as he stumbled to gain his footing once he was pushed from the crowd, and gasped almost silently when he was grabbed by an unknown hand, and pulled into a dark alley.

His blades slid from his wrist as a reflex before he noticed the dainty hands holding the blades away. He tiled his head, and pulled the weapons in while his 'attacker' reached up and pulled back the hood of the black cloak covering her body. She smiled gently, before placed the hood back over her face and glanced down to make sure no strips of her blonde hair had flown into view.

"Lucrezia," Ezio sighed. "I'm glad to see you've ventured out of the palazzo, but-"

"In search to find you," she interrupted. "I'm sorry I grabbed you, but I had to see you. It seems that my husband's whore is stirring up a riot within my home. She resides as an official guest to the Duca now, so I can't do anything along the lines of throwing her out. In every hall I walk, her name is on the lips of some gossiping maid, and every time I turn a corner, they glance at me out of the corner of their eye. I grew tired of it, and opted to get outside the gates...though it seems I wasn't met with anything much better within my city."

"I have been sitting in the tavern for hours listening to the words of the citizens," he returned. "I heard the angered words of a woman who was worried that with this concubine in the mix between the conflicts with you and your husband, Ferarra was in trouble. She worried of the city's well-being, and said she had an informant who worked within the palazzo."

"That's no surprise," Lucrezia sighed; crossing her arms under her black cloak. "I've been the target for ridicule, pity, and hated words for years. It seems only know that their words are actually starting to get to me."

"You're still self-conscious about this beauty thing, that's why. You're doubting yourself, though...that's completely natural. All I can do for you is to offer that you simply live only to please yourself. You know better than anyone, Lucrezia, that the only person whom is going to stick around no matter what is yourself. You are the only person you must answer to, and you are the only person you can accurately judge yourself. Let the petty citizens sit with their loose lips and fine wines. Let your husband be the complete fool he is, and pretend that he has found someone more beautiful, and intelligent than yourself. Let them be idiots, and worry only for yourself."

Even with the shadows veiled over her face, Ezio could see her soft smile blooming from her once heavy frown. Her fingers wrung together nervously, and she glanced at her feet momentarily, before she allowed their eyes to meet and a soft chuckle left her lips. "You say I'm intelligent, yet I seem to remain speechless around you."

"Well, I'm just a charming fellow I suppose," he laughed; glancing to the side as the traffic of people began to speed up once again. "It's not safe for you to be out here. I have an old friend that I've met up with when I first got here. I'm staying with him, and he's an excellent cook. Mind joining me for lunch?"

"You trust him?"

"With my life."

"Then I trust him as well," Lucrezia nodded, sighing softly as the wind picked up and the confined strands of her hair began to cloud her vision. "Where does he live?"

"On the outer edges of the district," Ezio explained, chuckling and reaching forward to grasp one of the hands wringing forcefully before her. Their fingers locked, and he tugged her forward until her back was no longer touching the cool stone of the building, and she was, instead, standing with only mere centimeters of space between them. His fingers curled inwards, and his hand rose to gently trace his thumb down her cheek, before he brought his lips to the hand he held, and kissed them with genuine tenderness. "Trust me Lucrezia. He does not get caught up in the politics of the city. He thinks no different of you, than he does of me. I would never take you somewhere where I knew you would be in danger."

The flutter in her stomach was great, while the pulsing in her heart increased tenfold. His skin was abnormally warm, and the trail his thumb traced against her skin seemed to be burning with a blissful passion that she had never experienced before. She felt breathless, weak, but at the same time, she felt safe and protected. She didn't understand why, but she trusted this man with the things that she hadn't trusted herself with for her whole life. They shared a tender smile once again, and she laughed softly, before her thumb fleetingly brushed against the fingers that he had laced between her own.

"Okay. Let's go then."

"Can you free-run?"

"Not unless you want me to fall and break my neck."

"Walking it is."

~*~*AC*~*~

The man who answered the door brought a smile to both Lucrezia, and Ezio. Dark skin powdered with flour, Lucca smiled a bright smile that touched is light green eyes, before the swiped off his chef's hat and bowed in recognition. "I apologize for the appearance," he said; opening his door wider, while he looked down and picked at a red stain adorning his apron. "I was just fixing lunch. It's nice to see you again duchessa."

"Lucca," Lucrezia smiled. "It has been so long since you worked in our kitchens. How have you been since then?"

"Just fine," the young man smiled. "Just cooking away until my heart's content. What of you madonna? How have you been?"

"Well, the past is the past, and that seems to be all the further I'm willing to go into the subject," she sighed. "I'm sure you've heard of my...hardships. I can't blame you if you find me completely insane."

"Ah, we're all insane duchessa," Lucca smiled. "Right Ezio?"

"Of course," the assassin smiled, crossing his arms over his chest and inhaling the scent of fine Italian cuisine being cooked within the center room of the house. "Whatever you're cooking Lucca, it smells amazing."

"Gracie," he chuckled, leading them towards the kitchen. "I decided to try out a new recipe I learned from my travels on you two. It's pasta, but the sauce I learned to cook while I was in Spagna."

"Which part of Espana?" Lucrezia asked; breathing in the sweet smell while memories of her long lost home flooded her mind.

"Barcelona, of course."

"Si," she smiled. "I am from Valencia myself. I've been to Barcelona once or twice, and I have to say, I haven't tasted better food. I hope you don't mind, but I will be a hard judge on your cuisine Lucca."

"I wouldn't want it any other way duchessa-"

"Please, just...call me Lucrezia."

"Will do," the cook nodded; stray pieces of his black hair falling into his face. "I have your table set up on the balcony stretched out on the third floor. It provides a wonderful view of the river. Ezio, you won't mind helping me carry a few things upstairs will you?"

"Of course not," Ezio smiled; accepting the arm full of plates and silverware that Lucca thrust on him. The assassin smiled before he looked over to Lucrezia. He extended his elbow, and she smiled at him with amusement.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm a gentleman," he explained. "I'm offering you my arm."

"Your arm seems to be preoccupied with dishes."

"Which makes my actions all the more more valiant, don't you agree?"

A gentle, heart-lifting laugh left her lips, before her slender fingers tucked around his elbow, and he led her up the stairs, and through the open French doors, onto the large marble balcony. A small table had been set up for them, and as Ezio set said table, Lucrezia stood by her seat and looked out over the river. The sun's rays reflected off the water to create refracted strips of light fly off in every which direction. A soft breeze tossed her cloak in every which direction, while the soft strands of her hair caressed her skin; bringing back the memory of his tender touch earlier in their trip.

Her stomach flipped at the remembrance, and soon she found her eyes turning to stare at the assassin placing the silverware on the table with meticulous accuracy like that of a child forced to set the table perfectly. A gentle smirk never left his lips, and as his dark skinned hands created this perfect environment for them, she couldn't help but watch those fingers, and silently wish she could feel them on her skin once again.

"You're staring," he laughed, straightening and turning his head to look at her.

"I'm sorry," she blushed. "I didn't realize."

"Yes you did," he teased, stepping up to her and gently tapping his bent finger against her chin. "You are blushing Lucrezia. Is it me, or do I seem to find you blushing a lot while you're in my company?"

"Don't flatter yourself assassino," she rolled her eyes; batting away his hand before she pulled away her cloak and rested it against her chair. "You simply catch me at unexpected times. I've experienced men with more charm than you."

"Maybe," he smiled; catching her hand and spinning her until he had her pressed against the outside of the house. "But, I doubt you've met a man with as much charm, mystery, and dashing good looks as I."

She smirked and shook her head; absently walking her fingers up his chest until her palm could settle against his shoulder; her gentle touch sliding down until her fingers reached his abdomen. They gravitated towards each other, but before that breadth of space between their deprived lips could disappear, Lucca walked onto the balcony, and looked at the couple in interest.

"Am I interrupting something?" the cook asked, as he settled the meal on the table. "Because...I can just...head back downstairs and we can forget I even walked up here."

"It's nothing Lucca," Ezio whispered, glancing at Lucrezia before he pushed away from her, and politely pulled out her chair for her. "Though I have to say, this smells delicious."

"And I'm sure it shall taste as amazing as it smells," Lucca smiled; pulling back the lid on the large amount of delicious smelling pasta. He easily dished out two plates for them, before he picked up the bottle of fine wine he had sitting in cool water inside of his house, and filled their glasses with the fruity alcohol. "Enjoy you two, and...warn me if I'm going to be walking in on something I probably shouldn't be walking in on."

~*~*AC*~*~

A heavy sigh left Lucrezia's lips as she sat back in her chair and settled her hands on her thin stomach. An overwhelming cramp of sadness accompanied the heaviness in her abdomen, and as if on instinct; her hand rose to touch the necklace she refused to move away from her heart.

"Are you alright?" Ezio asked, as he poured her more wine, and took up his own glass to moisten his throat. "You look sad."

"It's nothing," she whispered. "It's just...Lucca's meal was perfect...and it reminded me of my home...of Valencia."

"Have you never returned to the city? Surely you have to connections to get there."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"Family hatred," she explained; looking down to her necklace, before she slid her fingers behind the ebony sea horse charm, and allowed him to see. "This necklace was given to me by my uncle before we left...he was the only person in Valencia that didn't hate us for whatever reason everyone else did. I never knew what my father did to make everyone so mad, but all I knew was that it was enough to drag us to Roma. Once my uncle passed, my entrance into Valencia crumbled. I am no longer welcome within the walls or the surrounding areas."

"I understand your pain," Ezio sighed. "Until I saved Lorenzo from...the conspirators...against him, I was far from welcome within Firenze. Once my family was killed, I became the prime target for those who acted under said conspirators."

"And by conspirators you mean those under my father," Lucrezia deadpanned; leaning forward on her palm. "You can say it around me assassino. I won't be offended."

"I will not speak ill of your father," he promised. "No matter what he did to me, he is still your father...even in death I know you love him."

"Even when he tried to kill you? And killed your father and brothers? You still won't speak ill of his name."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because it will hurt you," he whispered; reaching over and gently taking up her hand. "I know you miss your family, and I know you miss your home. I know I do. Every single day I wonder what I would be like if the conspiracy didn't happen...if I never became an assassin...and if I was allowed to live in Firenze without any problems other than taking over my father's banking business."

"You would probably be a bastard..." Lucrezia mused, with a soft smile on her lips. "No offense."

"What?" he laughed. "What makes you say that?"

"You seem like the kind of man who would be full of himself if he didn't have to go through all that you did," she explained with a soft smile. "And now you're one of those golden men that only the really lucky girls get to have."

"Well...then...thanks?"

"You're welcome," she smiled; laughing before she looked down to their fingers still clasped together across the table. Absently, his thumb was sliding against her fingers; tracing her touch from knuckle to nail, until eventually their fingers laced with each other, and settled happily within the sun. She could feel her pulse hammering against her neck, and she could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks; heat enveloping her as his tender touch explored the soft skin of her hand.

In synchronization, their eyes rose to meet, and for the first time in her life, Lucrezia felt two strong emotions swarm her like a suffocating ocean wave.

She felt adoration, and she felt love.

"I-" she stammered; sliding her hand away from him and sighing heavily. "It's getting late. I should probably head back to the palazzo before my husband becomes suspicious."

She caught his frown of disappointment as he rose from his seat across from her, and cleared his throat as to dispel the mystical bubble that never failed to surround them when they were alone. "I suppose so," he muttered; casting a stray glance to the slowly sinking sun still high in the sky. "Shall I escort you home?"

"It won't be very discreet if I have an assassin walking me to my door," she smiled softly. "But thank you for lunch. It was nice spending time with you."

"Lucrezia!" he called, as she stepped into the house, and began to descend down the stairs. "You know I'm still going to tail you home...just to make sure you're safe."

The smile that lit her face was one of heated intimacy, much like the smile you gain when you rest your ear upon a lover's chest, and listen to their heart pulsing in time with your own. Her voice, small and sweet; was like a breathtaking melody, and in one fell swoop, Ezio felt the air leave his lungs, and refuse to return anytime soon.

"I...I kinda hoped you would...Hasta luego, assassino."


	5. Assassin Undercover

**An: Enjoy**

**Twit Shit: twitter(dot)com(slash)alexosaurus**

* * *

><p>"You have feelings for her," the voice that greeted him, though kind, was weighted down with pity. "I accepted you being close, but being this close...Ezio it's suicide."<p>

"Too much wine, Lucca?" the assassin asked as he closed the door behind him. "I have no idea with whom you're speaking of."

"You, of course," the cook exclaimed impatiently. "You have feelings for Lucrezia Borgia."

"I do not love Lucrezia," Ezio argued.

"Who said anything of love, Ezio?" Lucca asked. "You realize this is bad right? If you keep pursuing her, you'll be fighting a one-man war. I know you are strong, but I doubt you could hold up against Alfonso and his men."

"I have battled and defeated, not only the Papal army, but the leader of those petty forces...the sole man who swore up and down he couldn't be killed-"

"Otherwise known as...her brother?" Lucca asked sarcastically; plopping down heavily in one of his worn, leather chairs. "Ezio, you've spent a considerable amount of your life hunting down her father...does she know that you are the reason Rodrigo, Juan, and Cesare are dead?"

"Yes, she does, and she's just short of a saint for allowing me to comfort her without springing her royal guard on me."

"Maybe it's because she feels for you, what you feel for her."

"Then why would being together be a bad thing? Her husband is terrible to her. He threw her away when she needed him the most-"

"Maybe because she is married to the most militarily inclined man short of Alexander the Great! Alfonso is a ruthless man, he doesn't go a day without taking a couple rounds in the training ring so he can show his people again and again that he can't be beat. A tunnel connects to his room that leads into his arsenal at the far left side of his palace. Every weapon that has ever been forged this side of Italia, is owned by him!" Lucca sighed; allowing his chest to rise and fall quickly against the anger he felt building and flowering from his heart. "Ezio...you're making this ten times harder for yourself. You won't be able to think clearly when the time comes to save this precious love of yours."

Ezio growled in anger at the constant insistence upon his feelings. Short bursts of angered air shot from his flared nostrils, but a single shake of his head dismissed his reaction to his friend's words entirely. "What do you mean save her?"

"Lucrezia is in danger, Ezio...and I don't mean because of herself. The Duca...he's a bad man if he doesn't get what he wants, and now that you're pulling Lucrezia away, he wants this new concubine of his-"

"How is it that you know all of this stuff Lucca? You don't work within the palazzo anymore."

"He's done this kind of thing before," Lucca explained; standing from his chair and beginning a soft pace back and forth. "With his first wife, to be more specific. At the time, he was seeing Lucrezia on the side, and since he is a Christian, divorce isn't an option. He wanted Borgia's hand in marriage...and some more money in his pocket...either way, I believe he will pull the same stunt he did to his first wife on Lucrezia, now that Maria is in the picture."

"What did he use?" Ezio asked, fear bleeding from his heart and lacing with the blood that was sliding vigorously through his veins. "Do you have any idea?"

"I do not...sadly," Lucca sighed. "I only know who the Duca goes to to get his poison. His name is Viktor, a brute from Russia. He travels to Italia and trades with noblemen for gold and silver he can pawn away back home. Every six months he brings his shipment over, meaning that the Duca will be meeting him within the week."

"Where is their meeting place?"

"The palazzo itself. Viktor is portrayed as an ambassador from the Italian embassy located in Moscow. Alfonso's guards know no different."

"Does Italia even have an embassy in Russia?"

"I have no idea," Lucca said; stilling his soft pace, to stand face to face with his friend. "But what I do know is that you need to have someone guarding her at all times. You can try to befriend one of the guards, or you can find a way in yourself...either way, she needs some sort of protection, and I doubt she will believe that her husband is trying to kill her due to her utmost faith in your acts of protecting her. I can assure you both though, especially you, my brother, that Alfonso is a very unpredictable man...and he can snap at any moment."

"Help me Lucca," Ezio pleaded; reaching out and settling his large hands on his friend's shoulders. "You're trained, we can sneak you into the palazzo under the armor of the guard-"

"Ezio," the cook sighed as he ran his fingers through the rich strands of his ebony hair. "I am an assassin no longer...hell, I wasn't even an assassin to start."

"You were one of us, it just wasn't official under our brotherhood-"

"Either way, I had to retire," Lucca stated strongly. "Not only for my safety, but for the safety of you, and the brotherhood. I am no longer allowed to fight Ezio, and I'm not willing to take that risk any longer. You and my brothers mean too much to me...so therefore, I cook...and that is all."

"I understand," Ezio nodded. "Besides, you were only being trained in the proper techniques. Though you were skilled, we sent you on a mission that you weren't ready for."

"Bastardo Alfonso," the cook cursed. "I was so careful in everything I did. I was so close to getting his war plans, but somehow he found out, and he ended up forcing me to help with the murder of his wife, before he forced me underground. To this day I still don't understand how he found out."

"Well, isn't that obvious? He had a rat. There has to be a man who never leaves Alfonso's side...that seems to stick his nose into everyone's business."

"That is too far beyond my time I'm afraid," Lucca shrugged, before a light illuminated his eyes, and a sly look crossed over his features. "Though...I believe I have just came up with a way to sneak you into the palazzo."

"I can sneak in by myself."

"And walk around trying to find information dressed yourself? I think not. You'll stick out like a sore thumb," Lucca chuckled; as he absently picked up his chef's hat, and teasingly put it on Ezio's hooded head. "We need to find you a job!"

"I am not working for Alfonso d'Este," Ezio growled. "That is simply out of the question."

"And how so, my brother? Which is easier, and which is the better way to protect your girl? Walking around dressed as an assassin, trying to poke through information that is strictly private, or being one of the palazzo employees, and being able to study the grounds at length without the guards thinking twice? Besides, you'll be closer to Lucrezia, which means if he comes after her, you'll most likely know about it before it actually happens. It's a fool proof plan, and you're excellent at keeping a low profile. Come on Auditore! My plan is perfect!"

Ezio sighed and brought his hand to his forehead. His thumb massaged at his temple while the rationality of his friend's idea settled over him; suffocating him of his pride. "Well," the assassin coughed; rubbing at his throat. "Then tell me...how do we sell myself? I have to be prized in some way or another?"

"Well, I don't think having you in the ring with Alfonso is a good idea," Lucca mused. "You put up the good fight, and he'll take an interest into you. No, you don't want to be there. What about horses?"

"What about them?"

"I know you have training with horses. Why don't we portray you as some famous, Italian horse trainer? Say things like, you could break a stallion in a mere thirty minutes, and could teach any horse to obey it's master within a day. Alfonso is big on getting large, strong horses; many of which are wild. A horse trainer would be something he would jump at immediately."

"The problem is...I don't know how to break a stallion...so when the time arose when I need such a skill, I will be at a loss."

"How hard can it be?" Lucca chuckled. "All you have to do is be quick enough to get a saddle on the horse, then jump on it, and ride it out until it calms down. You have the reflexes of a jungle cat, you'll be fine. You cannot keep your name though...you're too famous of an assassin. We need to come up with an alias for you. How about Vincenzo? I believe you can pull off as a Vincenzo."

"What of a last name, or a birth place?"

"Sicily," Lucca smiled. "Sicilian horse trainer, Vincenzo de Medici, a long lost cousin of Lorenzo. You two are familiar, we can write him and let him in on our little plan."

"I hope Lorenzo won't despise me for using his last name. Disgracing the name of his family won't put me on good terms with him."

"Lorenzo trusts you Ezio, and he would be fine with anything you do as long as you believe it is right. Besides, we don't have much of a choice. We need to get you hired today."

"Today?"

"Yes, today. That is...as long as you want to keep Lucrezia safe."

"Fine," Ezio snorted; looking down to his attire one last time, before he opened his arms to his friend and slumped his shoulders. "Do with me what you must."

"Thank you," Lucca smiled happily. "Remove your uniform. We must dress you in normal clothing."

"And what of my weapons?"

"You may keep weapons hidden on your person. I have a friend that can fashion holds for you that are held close to the skin, other than that, you must remain bare of your blade. Too much steel on you will catch Alfonso's eye."

"I hate this already..."

~*~*AC*~*~

"I look like my younger self when I lived in Firenze," Ezio mused as he tied his long hair back with red ribbon. "But I feel naked without my armor."

"Look at it this way," Lucca grunted, as he crouched down and lifted Ezio's pants over his ankle so he could fasten a hold for his dagger. "Without all that weight, and when the time arises, you can sprint up to ten times faster than you could with your armor on."

"I suppose," Ezio smirked as he passed his hands over his hair. "You're sure Alfonso won't recognize my face?"

"You shadow your face," Lucca explained, as he covered the weapon he placed at his friend's ankle, and stood to his full height. "No one will recognize you with your eyes showing. Now, all we have to do is get someone to recommend you. I have some friends within the palazzo that will gladly help me out, and you should have a job within the day," he explained, smiling at his friend's disguise. "Are you ready?"

"Are you sure I have to do this?"

"Positive."

"Then I guess I have no choice."

"That's the spirit," the cook laughed; reaching out and grabbing his cloak. "Now, let's go. My buddy should be at the tavern by now. We have to catch him before he returns to work."

~*~*AC*~*~

Alfonso d'Este, settled within his den, growled when a soft knock penetrated throughout his study. "What?" he called, displacing his glasses from his nose, and leaning back with his fingers clasped before him. A woman, whom he knew very well, smirked at him and sashayed inside. Always a secret interest of his, Alfonso smiled, and stood to greet the gorgeous woman with curls of red hair that cascaded down her back like circles of fire.

"Elettra," Alfonso smiled, walking around his desk and leaning against the edge. "What brings you here?"

"We have someone requesting an ordinance with you," the young woman smirked; standing just far enough away from Alfonso so he could not reach her. "Apparently, someone has found that horse trainer you've been searching for. He's Sicilian, and damn sexy if I do say so myself. I would love having one like him around the palazzo."

"Will you be angry if I don't hire him due to your fascination with him?"

"Very much so," Elettra chuckled. "And you know not to mess with my wrath, Alfonso. So, come outside and see what this handsome fellow can do. I'm sure you'll be impressed by him."

"Very well," Alfonso sighed; standing up and allowing the smirking woman before him lead him from the palazzo and into the ring where the man was standing in well dressed clothes, with his ebony hair tied at his neck. He nodded to the men standing at the far end of the ring, and as he watched in silence, his men moved into action. A saddle was placed on the fence holding the mysterious man, and quick words were exchanged before a wild ebony stallion shot away from his barrier, and began bucking and kicking at everything and anything around him.

The man tensed, and jumped out of the way when the horse charged for him, before breaking away to circle the fence in search for an escape. Ezio sighed and glanced at the saddle, before he looked up to the barn that the horse was released from. The man smirked, and as the horse settled away from the hands of man, the others watched at this Sicilian horse master jumped from the ring, and made his way around the stable. Alfonso looked to Elettra with an eyebrow raised, and the majestic maiden simply shrugged her shoulder, before she chuckled and pointed to the roof of the stable, which held the crouching Ezio surveying the scene. They could see him position his feet on the edge of the roof, and in a miraculous leap of faith, the man soared through the air, and landed upon the wild horse that began bucking and throwing itself around immediately.

Though, Ezio held tight, and tugged on the horses mane while he whispered soothing things to calm the beast down. In pure amazement, this once vicious stallion relaxed, and soon Ezio demonstrated his success by riding the horse around as if it had been trained years ago. He chuckled and slid from his spot; patting the horse's shoulder, before he allowed to loosely slip the bridle on, and handed the stallion to the barn hand.

"Bravo," Alfonso bellowed as he removed himself from the shadows. "You are amazing my friend! By chance, may I ask, what is your name?"

"I am Vincenzo," Ezio smiled, bowing in respect. "Vincenzo de Medici, at your service my lord."

"Any relation to the Medici of Firenze?"

"Lorenzo is a cousin of mine, though we are not close," Ezio explained. "You are pleased with my work?"

"Very much so," Alfonso nodded. "Where did you learn to tame a beast so quickly?"

"I have been around horses all of my life my lord. I've learned their habits and the ways to speak to them over the years. Many breakers make the mistake of being forceful, when in truth, you must soothe them once you mount them for the first time," Ezio strung together, extending a hand to the woman who appeared at his side. "And who may this be?"

"Elettra, this is Vincenzo. Vincenzo, this is Elettra. She's my consultant when it comes to hiring new people around here."

"Well it's very nice to meet you madonna," Ezio smiled, bringing her hand to a soft kiss puckered on his lips.

"Oh, the pleasure is all mine darling," Elettra chuckled, bringing her hand back slowly before she elbowed Alfonso in the arm. "Hire him d'Este. He will be an asset to us. More horses for our soldiers, and more time away from your wife when she gets a look at this one. That's what you really want, isn't it?"

"Quiet Elettra," Alfonso hissed, before he nodded to this man he knew as Vincenzo. "You're hired. Accompany me to my study and we will work out pay and where your quarters are to reside."

"Call me when you settle everything Alfonso," Elettra smiled; reaching out and sliding her fingers against Ezio's shoulder. "I'd love to be the one to help this man break in his bed."

~*~*AC*~*~

Lucrezia sighed as her hands passed over her stomach, and the memories of the day floated in and out of her mind. Resting upon the bench built in to the wall next to her window, her eyes closed to remember the rushing feeling of Ezio's thumb sliding down her cheek, while he held her hand to ensure that she knew that nothing but safety accompanied his presence. A smile touched her lips, but that smile quickly disappeared when she jumped at the knock that sounded off the window at her side. A nervous hand reached out, and with a flick of her nail, she pushed the window open, and allowed her mouth to fall open at the sight before her.

"Ezio?" she whispered, reaching out to gently touch the face of the man who, was indeed, whole, and alive in front of her.

"Buongiorno bella," Ezio smiled. "May I come in?"

"Only if you assure to tell me what it is you're doing here," she muttered, standing and moving away from the window so he could slip in, and close the window behind him. "Why are you not in your assassin's uniform?"

"I work here now," Ezio smirked, reaching for her hand unconsciously so he could bring her closer to him. "I took up a job as a horse trainer so I can look out for you."

"What must you guard me from that requires you to be undercover?"

"It's a lot to explain Lucrezia."

Her teeth teased at her bottom lip, as her hand gently reached up to rest upon his chest, while his arms slid around her waist. "Well, then it's a good thing I don't want you to leave any time soon...isn't it?"


	6. The Rose Once Damaged

**An: A nice chapter to celebrate the fact that I am finally on Spring Break!**

**Enjoy!**

**Twit Shit: twitter(dot)com(slash)alexosaurus**

* * *

><p>"Wait...what are you saying?"<p>

"Bella, you're husband is a terrible man. Before you married him, he was betrothed to another, and he killed her off so he could marry you. Lucca and I believe that he will do the same to you so he can marry Maria," Ezio explained softly; holding her hand tenderly as they sat on the edge of her bed. "I swear Lucrezia, I will keep you safe, but you must not grow suspicious of Alfonso. He will notice, and we will both be in danger."

A heavy sigh left her lips as she slumped forward to place her elbows on her thighs. Soft tears pricked down her face and Ezio frowned as his hand gently rubbed at her back. "I'm so sick of this," she whimpered weakly. "Why can't I just...live peacefully for once? Why can't I just leave everything in this palazzo behind?"

"Because it's not that easy," he muttered; tugging Lucrezia over until she rested her head upon his shoulder and slid her arms around his waist. His hand brushed through the soft strands of her hair while his lips touched against her forehead. "When you married him, you vowed to uphold your responsibilities as a wife. If you left, he could come running after you under the pope's consent with guns blazing. We must wait my darling. He must make the first move before I can get you out of here."

"And what if his first move kills me?" she asked, drawing back to look Ezio in the eye.

"I won't let that happen," he vowed; his hand rising to cup her cheek before he brought her forehead to his loving kiss. A gentle sigh left her lips as her fingers gently slid across his stomach, while her palm eventually landed over his heavily beating heart. "I swear to you," he growled with an angered passion. "I will not let anything happen to you."

"I trust you," she whispered, sighing as he enveloped her in a tight hug. "I just...I wish we could leave now, and never look back."

"Many problems follow you when you try to quickly step out of your life. You never truly get out. Instead, you are simply pulled deeper within the situation. All I ask is for you to relax. Go about your day and don't worry about Alfonso. I will take care of him."

"I know you will," Lucrezia smiled; sniffling and palming away the tears settled on her cheeks. "Just promise me you will be careful. Now that Alfonso is taken up with Maria, if you get caught, I won't be able to help."

"He will not catch me," Ezio assured. "But he might if I don't return to the stables."

"You must go so soon?"

"Sadly," he sighed. "I wish I could stay longer, but if I overstay my welcome, your husband will know that something is happening."

"What of your barracks?" she asked, smiling weakly as he helped her from her seat on the edge of the bed, and walked with him towards the window. "Which room are you staying in?"

"Third floor," he answered with a smile; gently raising her hand to his lips. "Fourth room on the right."

"I hope you won't be angered if I visit you from time to time."

They shared a teasing smile, and their foreheads fell together as they both laughed gentle, breathless laughs. His arms circled her waist for one last embrace, before his lips found their way to her temple, and they disentangled themselves so he could open her window. "Oh please bella...I insist upon it."

~*~*AC*~*~

"Good afternoon duchessa," one of the hall guards greeted as Lucrezia stepped from her room, and closed the large French doors behind her.

"Hello Jacapo," she greeted, walking forward with a grace and poise she had lost before Ezio walked into her life. "How are you?"

"I am fine duchessa. What of you? How are you today?"

"I'm quite content, thank you Jacapo," she smiled, looking out one of the nearby windows to glance at the sun shining high in the sky. "It's a wonderful day out. Perfect riding weather."

"Will you be riding through the country side duchessa?"

"I believe I will."

"Would you like the guard to accompany you?"

"No," she chuckled, stepping closer to the window and settling her hands on the sill. "I believe I will be fine. I was...preoccupied, and not right after my ride a couple days ago. If Alfonso asks, inform him where I will be heading. I feel like I mustn't let this day be wasted."

"Will do duchessa," Jacapo nodded; tightening his grip on his spear, before he returned to stand in his proper position. "Have a nice ride."

"Thank you," she chuckled; turning and beginning to walk along the gorgeous Roman columns that held up the marble ceiling of the palazzo. Her feet clacked against the polished floors below her, and as always, she seemed to feel as if she was walking within some sort of mystical building made completely of glass that stretches into a world far from her own. Her reflection, though distorted, appeared before her in the floor like a shadow, while the open windows allowed the soft floral scent of spring to float through the air. Birds chirped and bounced around the grounds; swimming and washing themselves within the numerous fountains presented in the commons settled in front of the palace. Everything in nature seemed to be right, which quickened her step out of the palazzo, and towards the stables.

She smiled when she reached the large wooden structure at the head of the circled fence trampled with hoof prints. She nodded to the guards walking around the grounds, before she opened the large door slowly, and snuck into the dimly lit stable. Horses snorted softly and kicked at their stalls at the sight of Lucrezia; especially a particular dapple gray and white mare that stuck her head out in hopes of gaining Lucrezia's attention. Her slender fingers slid along the mare's face, as she kissed the horse's nose gently, before she glanced up and smiled as Ezio stepped into the stables with a black stallion following him.

"Vincenzo de Medici...am I right?" she asked; leaning against her horse's stable as the dapple gray mare nudged her shoulder. "You're the new horse trainer if my information is correct."

"Well," he laughed, leading the stallion into his stall, before removing the bridle and closing the door behind him. "You're information is very much correct, and I hope that since you know my name...you will grace me with your own."

"Lucrezia," she introduced; extending her hand to his, and smiling as he kissed her knuckles. "Duchess Lucrezia Borgia."

"Ah duchessa, I have heard of you," he smiled; absently reaching up and sliding his hand along the mare's neck. "But no one told me exactly how beautiful you are."

"Be careful with your words Vincenzo," she laughed; biting her lip softly. "Saying things like that, to a woman like me, in a place like this...well...it might not be helpful to you. My husband, though generous in giving you this job so quickly, can be a very cruel, cruel man."

"Well, then maybe we shouldn't stay around here," he offered, looking to the mare that was gently nudging at Lucrezia's shoulder. "It seems Cara here likes you. She hasn't been ridden yet...would you like to accompany me? It's a wonderful afternoon, and I'm sure the horses would love some room to run."

"It seems you have read my mind," she chuckled. "I was coming here to ride awhile. I was planning on heading to the cliffs edge at the far end of the fields. Think you're up for riding that long?"

"As long as you agree to sit with me until the sun sets," he smirked; passing by her with barely enough space between them so they weren't touching. She laughed fully and shrugged her shoulder; absently playing with the long braid that she had put into her hair.

"I suppose it won't hurt anyone," she accepted, stepping away from the stall when he came back with one of the saddles. "Shall I retrieve a blanket for us?"

"If you want bella," he smiled, climbing over the stall and slipping into Cara's stable so he could ready her for the ride. Lucrezia disappeared and came back with a soft blanket that was once hidden somewhere within the stables, while Ezio led out her horse, and slid his hands around her waist to help her into the saddle. He smiled at her as she settled and grasped the reins, while he readied the stallion brought in that day, and mounted him with confidence.

"Sure you can handle a wild one like that?"

"Tuono is no trouble," Ezio smirked, riding beside her. "He's a sweetheart. You just have to know how to treat him right."

"Well, I am impressed with how well he listens to you," she smiled; reaching over and gently patting Tuono's neck, while Cara and he walked forward in prefect step. "It seems that all those big, strong beasts everyone is scared of...end up being angels in disguise."

"I sense an underlying meaning in your words bella," he chuckled, urging his horse into a trot. "Have your eye on someone interesting?"

"I might," she teased; winking at him, before she urged Cara into a gallop, and shot off towards the fields hugging the horizon, leaving Ezio to quell the flipping of his stomach, and run to catch up with her.

~*~*AC*~*~

Rested on a cliffs edge, with the smell of wild flowers tickling at their nose, Ezio smiled as his fingers gently slid through the hair she released from her braid, and allowed to fall across his torso. Her head was rested against his chest, and with every rise and fall of his lungs, he felt the gentle weight of having her lying so close to him. They took their time riding to the cliffs edge, and once they reached the pure air providing a beautiful outlook to a nearby forest, they settled down and allowed themselves to cross their lines and lie together without any thoughts against what they were doing.

As they rested in silence, the sun disappeared to give way to stars dotting the pastel colored sky, and he smiled when he heard her gasp softly as the beauty overwhelmed her. "Isn't it gorgeous?" she asked; smiling and yawning softly as his fingers continued to comb through her velvety hair. "What do you think Ezio?"

"I believe that even though this twilight sky is beautiful, it holds no candle to you," he smirked; smiling as she tilted her head up to look at him.

"You make everything so enjoyable," she sighed, closing her eyes as he brushed his fingers against her cheek. "It makes me sad when we have to part."

"I know," he whispered, smiling almost sadly. "But at least I'm closer now, and can see you throughout the day instead of only at night."

"That's true," she muttered; rubbing at her eyes before she looked up into the night, and steeled the sky with concerned eyes. "I wonder what my life would be like had I met you before this whole mess. What if I met you, and there was no feud between you and my father. Do you think it would be the same?"

"Well, I don't know. Apparently I would be an asshole had I not become an assassin," he deadpanned playfully, reaching forward to brush some of her hair from her face.

"Has there ever been a moment where I haven't smiled around you?"

"Not for very long," he smiled; cradling her face when she looked over to him, and frowning when she sat up quickly, and brought her knees into her chest. "What's wrong bella?"

"I...I have something I should confess to you," she whispered; closing her eyes tightly as she felt his hand settle reassuringly on her shoulder. "But, I am afraid to voice it."

"You can tell me anything," he promised. "And you know that."

"Maybe so, but something like this...it's very important, and something I should say sooner, instead of later."

"Then tell me," Ezio encouraged, resting his chin on her shoulder. "I will not pass judgment upon you."

"I detest my husband Ezio Auditore," Lucrezia confessed quickly; her fingers running into her hair out of pure frustration with herself. "The love I once felt for him long disappeared before you came...but since you have been here, something within me has grown for you. I don't know exactly how to explain it, or if I even have the right to explain it at this point because just sitting here with you, and enjoying how close we have been is just...wrong. Everything seems to be wrong with this, but I personally cannot find a single flaw. Ezio...though it hasn't been long, you can't disagree that something has formed between us other than friendship. With you around...nothing is dark anymore...even though I know my life might end the very next day...I feel fulfilled being by your side. That feeling within me is not normal, and in truth...it is one I have never experienced before."

"Lucrezia," he sighed, reaching forward and brushing his finger under her chin so that her glassy eyes turned to meet his own. "You and I both know you must do what makes you happy."

"You make me happy."

"Then you must make a decision."

"I believe my decision has already been made," she whispered; her eyes fluttering as his rough fingers smoothed tenderly along the side of her jaw. A soft gasp left her parted lips, and as he caressed her features with feather-light touches, she felt nothing but heat pooling within her belly.

"And I believe that your decision is the right one Lucrezia," he returned, allowing his hand to fall until it gently cupped the side of her neck. "But are you ready to risk something like this? It's dangerous to say the least."

"I don't care about anyone or anything else Ezio," she smirked. "You should know by now that I'm the kind of woman willing to go after what she wants."

"Oh really?" he chuckled, gently tapping under her chin in a gently playful manner. "Then tell me Lucrezia...what is it that you really want. Right now."

"I would rather show you, instead of tell you."

"I'm perfectly fine with either way."

"Then come here," she laughed, gently fisting his shirt and tugging him closer than he resided already. A gentle cloud of happiness seemed to envelop the two within a fog, and they both experienced a rush of pure euphoria, when their eyes closed and they allowed their soft lips to touch.


	7. Forgive Me, Father

**An: Forgive me. I've read your reviews, and I appreciate them all so much. I know that I sort of rushed into their relationship, and that was not planned intentionally, but sometimes you just have to go with the muse. It all flowed together, so I though, 'Oh well.' I tried to justify that in this chapter, and sort of hit on the topic a little bit with Lucrezia and Ezio. Hopefully now you'll be able to put my mistakes out of your head. :/**

**Twit Shit: twitter(dot)com(slash)alexosaurus**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Jacapo," Alfonso bellowed, as he stepped away from the young man trying to scramble to keep up with the Duke's large steps. "Do you know where Lucrezia is?"<p>

"She left to go riding in the country side hours ago sir," Jacapo answered, remaining in his steely posture. "She refused accompaniment from the guards, and quickly left for the stables an hour or two after noon. Past that I am not sure. She has not returned yet."

"She's becoming one to sneak away," Alfonso growled as he shot a glance to the small, mouse-like man beside him. "Arturo...you're my rat, what have you heard from my wife?"

"She doesn't speak to me much my lord," Arturo muttered; his hunched back bringing his long, snake like fingers to hang from his hands uselessly. Black eyes darted around wildly, and in a quick wave of paranoia, Arturo looked over his shoulder, before shuffling closer to Alfonso. "Though, when I was coming in from the gardens, I did see her riding away on her horse. She was with someone, but I don't know who."

"What did he look like?" Alfonso asked; his arms tightening across his chest as pictures of his wife being unfaithful clouded his mind, and replaced his adrenaline with liquid anger.

"He was a tall man," Arturo recalled in a gravelly voice; one of his eyes falling to the side in a manner that suggested it wasn't attached to his brain. "Dark...long hair. Pulled back at his neck with some sort of ribbon. I couldn't tell the color, as you know I am colorblind. He seemed fairly well dressed for any sort of stable hand, and he was riding one of your lord's stallions. Dark as well, black I assume. I could hear them laughing before she took off and he chased after her, but other than that, I could not hear the words they exchanged."

"Sounds like Vincenzo," Alfonso growled. He huffed and stepped to one of the windows lining the hallway, and as he opened them to the night air, he could hear the gentle laughter and soft pounding of horse hooves nearing the far end of the common. "Jacapo, I'm going to ask that you inform me on my wife's whereabouts if ever she leaves her room."

"Will do sir."

"And what about me?" Arturo asked, visibly shaking with excitement. "What would you like me to do my lord? You know I am good at sneaking. I can find out anything for you! You know I can my lord, you know I can!"

"Silence yourself Arturo," Alfonso spat; stepping from the window and instinctually placing his hand on the handle of his sword. "You will come with me. I feel that a confrontation with my wife is needed. From there, I will tell you what to do."

"Yes my lord," the mouse man nodded, limping after him on his misshapen and distorted legs, while Jacapo remained standing still; a deep sense of worry for the duchessa weighing down his heart.

~*~*AC*~*~

Her laugh was light as his hands found their way to her hips, and she easily slid from her saddle, into his arms. He held her for mere moments, before a gentle kiss to her forehead parted their embrace, and he tended to undressing and bedding the horses for the night. He worked quickly; the need to hold her fueling his actions, and bringing his heart to pulse quickly within his chest. He gave water to the horses, brushed away the sweat that had accumulated under their blankets, and discarded them of any leather that hindered the horse from moving. With open gates into the pastures, the horses could roam before the night was over, while he could focus his attentions on the gorgeous woman resting innocently against one of the stable doors.

A small grin touched his lips, and as he neared her, his hand reached out and gently caressed along her jaw. A soft giggle left from her throat and as if the need to hold him struck her as well, she reached out to settle her hands against his waist. "I have a question for you," he whispered; letting his fingers slide down the column of her throat softly. "Are you positive we aren't moving too fast? Are we rushing?"

"Ezio," she chuckled; letting her fingers slide across the fabric of her shirt. "I've spent most of my life in agony and misery due to the misfortunes that have ultimately ruined the precious time given to me. I'm happy around you, and I'm sure as hell not going to waste that. I'm not going to live forever...I might not even live till tomorrow, but...when I'm with you, living finally has it's purpose."

"Are you so certain of that?"

"Absolutely positive," she agreed; laughing as his hands ran into the heavy locks of her blond hair, and cradled her face as their lips met in a frenzy of tender passion that set off fireworks behind their eyes. How a simple caress of their lips left them feeling so breathless, they could not explain, but they knew that even though it felt so right to them, it was wrong to the others who looked in. The sound of footsteps nearing shot them from their reverie, and in a manner of eliminating the evidence of their 'affair', Ezio grabbed one of the horse's brushes, and jumped the gate as to play up that he had been grooming the beasts the entire time.

"Lucrezia," Alfonso greeted as he stepped into the stable; his eyes narrowed as he scanned the scene before him. "What is it with you and running off these days? It seems that I can never find you within the palazzo."

"I'm sorry Alfonso," she sighed, her heart beginning to pulse within her ears. "It's just...I find I need time to relax...to step away from everything in an attempt to better myself. I recognize that I have problems brought on by my past, but they are improving...I am improving, and being able to step away and evaluate myself has been helping greatly. I apologize if it is proving an inconvenience for you."

"Of course not my darling," he smiled, sliding his arm around her waist, and hooking his finger under her chin so he could bring her temple to his lips. "I am proud of you, for finding help within yourself, and I'm glad you are feeling better. How was your ride this afternoon?"

"Refreshing," she smirked, stepping away from him and walking elegantly towards the stall Ezio pulled himself from. "Vincenzo accompanied me. He helped me with some of my problems...listened to my rants, heard my thoughts. He is a very kind man. Very honest as well. I'm glad you hired him."

"As am I," Alfonso nodded, his whole interaction with his wife and subordinate an intricate web of lies. "I thank you, for being so kind to my wife."

"It is my pleasure," Ezio nodded, dropping to the ground and placing the grooming brush back in it's proper place. "Everyone needs someone to talk to time and again. I'll lend an ear to anyone who needs it."

"You're a good man Vincenzo de Medici," the Duke smiled, walking to the tall man and clapping him on the shoulder. "But I think it's time we all retire for the night. I wanted to tell you though, I'm having a party in a little over a week. It's a little gathering I have every year with the people of Ferrara so they feel welcomed under my authority. All staff are welcome, obviously. I hope you'll be able to join me. Many of my friends are interested to hear of your stories."

"I'm never one to miss a party," Ezio smiled, nodding to the Duke before casting a quick glance to Lucrezia. "I will be happy to attend."

"Good! Make sure you come ready to talk. My buddies are ruthless when it comes to reliving adventures. They will talk until your ear falls off."

"Noted."

"Come Lucrezia," Alfonso beckoned, stepping away from his horse trainer and walking towards the opened doors of the stable. "It is time we rest now."

"Have a good night Vincenzo," Lucrezia smiled, nodding to him before she turned and followed her husband out of the stables, and onto the pathways of the common. Nearing the main doors of the palazzo, Alfonso reached out and grabbed Lucrezia's hand, stilling her graceful step towards her bedroom.

"You look tired," he whispered, reaching up to preform a faux tender caress. "You should get some sleep. I have work I must do before the night is done, but I will see you in the morning for breakfast."

"Sure," she nodded, stepping from his touch and shivering at the disgust she felt flowing inside of her. "I will see you then."

The Duke nodded, and smiled softly as she disappeared through the large carved doors. Once out of sight, Alfonso set into action, and he waked through the maze of shrubbery until he found Arturo sitting on the grass, trying to stab at a bug scurrying through the emerald blades below him. "Get up you fool," the warrior hissed; his command sending the small man instantly to his feet.

"Yes my lord. What is it you require of me?"

"I want you to follow Lucrezia," the Duke ordered. "Only when she leaves the palazzo. I want you to remember everything you see, and everything you hear, and no matter what, you keep your facts straight. Now's not the time for you to fuck up. Understand?"

"Yes, my lord," Arturo promised. "I swear, my lord. I will not fail you."

"Good," he growled, pacing the circle around the small fountain crafted in this part of the gardens. "I have a feeling that something is going on behind my back, and I hope to God it's what I think it is."

"What do you think it is, my lord?"

"Lucrezia having an affair with the new horse trainer," he spat, sighing and running his hands into his hair. "Keep up with me Arturo. These words aren't meant to be spoken into the open air, and I can't risk repeating them for your small brain."

"I apologize, my lord. But tell me, why is it that you WANT your wife to have an affair?"

"Because, you idiot, I need a reason for me to poison her at the banquet," Alfonso stated. "I've told you this all before. I cannot get rid of the bitch unless one of us dies, and seeing as how I have further plans in life...she is the one who must be sacrificed. My heart belongs to Maria, and I intend to marry her before the summer is over. She will rule beside me, and my land will be scrubbed of the name that is Borgia. That is what the people want...and I'm always one to give to the people."

"At that you are, my lord," Arturo nodded; trying to wrap his mind around the information his master had told him. "So...you need to catch Lucrezia in a lie...so you can have her killed, and be free to do what you want?"

"Yes...thank you for recapping what I just told you Arturo," he sighed; massaging the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. "Though, it is probably better off that you don't know the extensive details. What I just told you, is never to be spoken of again. Understand? Utter a word to anyone else and I will have you gutted, burned, and drained of every drop of your blood...so I can repaint my study."

"I would not want that, my lord. I promise. I'll be quiet."

"Good...now go on. Find something to preoccupy yourself. Lucrezia should be heading to bed, but be up early in the morning. I'll have Jacapo send for you if Lucrezia leaves her room."

"Yes, my lord," Arturo grumbled, limping off into the shadows, while Alfonso remained standing within his gardens. He was sure that something was going on between Lucrezia and this new Medici, but doubt still reigned high within his heart. He needed justification for what he planned in the coming week. He needed God to know that his actions had holy reason behind him.

He needed to know if he would be forgiven.


	8. Beware The Death Trader

**Twit Shit: twitter(dot)com(slash)alexosaurus**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Wrapped in her dress for the night, Lucrezia sighed with soft happiness as her slender fingers worked away the accessories within her hair. Strands of gold fell around her shoulders, and the glimmer of moonlight on her hair accentuated the silver dots present in her ever-changing hazel eyes. She felt her heart swell as she looked over herself in the mirror, and in the first time in what felt like a lifetime to the gorgeous Borgia woman...she felt happy.<p>

"Am I disturbing something?" Ezio asked; his forearms rested on the window sill. "Though, I must say that you should probably close your window more often. Seeing as how frequently I seem to sneak into that room of yours, there is no telling who else could."

"I left it open for you," she chuckled as her hands worked to pull the cascading strands of her hair over her shoulder. "And to answer your question, you've disturbed nothing more than deep thought."

"But were they good thoughts?" he whispered, smiling as she stood from her vanity, and walked to crouch before the window sill.

"Very much so," she smiled, chuckling as his fingers absently reached out to slide against her cheek. "Why aren't you coming inside?"

"Because I saw your husband disappear into the gardens to the right of the common," he explained; leaning back enough to glance in the direction he indicated. "He was speaking with someone, but I couldn't see who. I wanted to come tell you good night before I headed to the barracks, but I don't want him coming back and seeing me leaning in your window."

"When did you last see him?"

"About three minutes ago."

"Then give him another ten," Lucrezia smirked. "He'll make his rants, then contemplate, before pacing back into his study. I believe you have enough time for the proper 'good night' you spoke off."

"Good," he laughed; trailing his finger under her chin so he could bring her closer with tender intimacy. "Then, come here."

The cool night air caressed her face and tossed her hair as she leaned out of her window to meet his soft lips. Goose flesh rose on her arms, and shivers rolled down her spine as electricity popped and shot through their nerves at every pass of warm flesh. His fingers blossomed from their original position, and soon his hand held her cheek with a tender sweetness that brought her own fingers to slide behind his neck. The gentle dueling of their lips died down into barely audible whimpers of pleasure, that soon escalated into flirty, satisfied laughter.

"Are you sure you don't want to sneak in here with me?" she asked; gently tracing her fingers against the beard resting on his jaw. "I have a large closet you can hide in if we're about to get caught."

"As appealing as that sounds I can hear your husband approaching," he whispered. He smiled wistfully at her, and pushed a tendril of her hair behind her ear before he leaned forward to kiss her again. "I must go, but I will see you tomorrow."

"Alright," she sighed, smiling and pulling back into her room. "Sleep well Ezio."

"Sweet dreams bella," he chuckled, sneaking away from her window and out of her sight. She smiled as he disappeared, and closed her window; locking the latch before she jumped from her reverie at the sound of knocking at her door.

"Come in," she called; standing and raising her head to address whom ever was disturbing her. "Jacapo...what are you doing?"

"You know it is my job to protect you duchessa," Jacapo began; his hand twisting nervously around his spear. "And I don't mean to speak out, but...don't you think that this is dangerous?"

"What exactly is 'this', Jacapo?"

"Your relationship with Ezio."

The name being spoken of by her guard sent her into a state of shock, and her mouth hung open before she shook her head, and turned from the young man. "I do not know who you are talking about."

"Yes you do, duchessa," Jacapo whispered. "I am the only one who knows of him. I saw him the other day and instantly recognized him. He saved my life when I was a child in Venezia, and I would never do something to harm him...or you for that matter, but this...this affair that you are having with him, it will most definitely get you hurt. I am certain of it."

"And why are you so certain?"

"Because Alfonso knows," he explained. "Or...he believes that he knows. He has no proof, but proof isn't something that he needs. All he needs is a little leverage so he can kill you for a reason that will keep him in good eye with his people. Starting a relationship with another man outside of your husband...especially if that man is an assassin...duchessa, it will not end well."

"I trust Ezio," Lucrezia stated strongly. "More so than I have trusted anyone else. He has warned me of the things to come...for it seems that Alfonso has done such things before. He knows what is coming, and he knows when to strike. He is a very intelligent man, and one that has his heart set on protecting those he cares for. I know as long as he is with me, I will meet no harm."

"But what if he isn't there, duchessa?" Jacapo asked. "If Alfonso catches you two together, and notices a single touch bridging the gap between you two, he can have Ezio thrown from the palazzo, and the guards doubled. I'm sure with his skill he could find a way in, but it would be difficult, and deter from the attentions he must bestow upon you. Duchessa...your husband has asked that I inform him every time you leave your room, and I'm afraid that I must do so, so he doesn't grow even more aware of this relationship you have built with your assassin but know that I will never betray you, and if I feel like my intervention will help your happiness, know that I will act as such. You can tell me anything duchessa, and I will carry those secrets to the grave...and I also know...that if you choose to sneak out of your window...I, technically, 'don't know'."

A smile brightened Lucrezia's features, before a dreamy look settled within her eyes. "What did he do, if you don't mind my asking? Why is it that you are so lenient towards him, when it comes to being with me?"

"An eye for an eye I suppose," Jacapo smiled, a boyish grin and blush touching his face. "I was but a boy in Venezia when Ezio saved me. I fell into one of the canals trying to impress a girl who I was madly in love with. I didn't know how to swim, and Ezio dived in without a second thought to what he was doing. He pushed the water from my lungs, and took me home...where I woke up to find that little girl sitting beside me with a smile on her face. I didn't know, but...he had convinced her that if she sat by me I would get better quicker."

"And what happened after that?"

"That little girl grew up, and now we're married," he laughed. "She's my world, and if I have learned anything from Ezio in the small time that I have spoken with him...I know that he is full of heart, and that he will stop at nothing to do what is right. If he believes that being with you is right, then expect for him to be by your side, until you take your final breath and pass from this world."

"I'm glad you have that impression Jacapo...for it is the exact same as mine."

~*~*AC*~*~

Ezio's eyes narrowed as he walked forward towards his barracks; the sound of twitchy footsteps touching his ears from behind him. He could hear the frantic breathing of whatever it was following him, and once he was able to turn the corner, he hid until the subject in question stumbled into his trap. The figure limped past him, and Ezio stepped from the shadows when the figure realized that he lost his target.

"Looking for me?" Ezio asked, his tone less than happy and not at all amused.

Arturo spun around and glanced around frantically, bunching his muscles to make a run for it, before Ezio stepped up and grabbed the back of his neck. "Alright, I don't know who you are," the assassin spoke. "And I don't really care. I should inform you though, that I grow testy when people follow me, and I advise that you state your business, and state it quick."

"I was simply walking to the barracks," Arturo lied; his distorted body trying to curl its way out of Ezio's grasp. "I'm sorry if I gave you the impression that I was following you."

"What is your name?"

"Arturo, sir. My name is Arturo. Please don't hurt me. I'm too pretty to die."

"Hmm," Ezio grumbled; releasing his hand from the mouse-like man. "You are a terrible liar Arturo, and I suggest that the next time you try to follow me...step lighter. I have the senses of a hawk, and I can be a jumpy man at times. You never know if I might have a weapon on me, and I feel that if I pressed a blade to your throat, your jumpy muscles would cut your throat for me. Are we clear?"

"Yes," Arturo whimpered, backing towards the shadows. "I am sorry. I'm sorry."

"Go," Ezio ordered, rolling his eyes before cracking his neck. "I have more important things to do then deal with you."

Ascending the stairs to his room, Ezio sighed as he reached his sanctuary, and pulled his weapons hidden in a secret compartment he had crafted out of the right side of his closet. He slid his vambrance over his wrist and easily shot his hidden blade in and out of it's place. The slicing sound of the blade in it's hold placed a balance over him that he had lost since he left behind the attire of an assassin. Energy flowed through his veins, and in his attempt to stay in top shape, Ezio planned a quick workout in his head, that would give him the chance to explore the palazzo from top to bottom.

He swung his arms in preparation, but the blade on his wrist was a weight unexplained to him. He sighed and rolled his shoulders; hiding away his hidden blade in his closet, before he rubbed his hands together and lowered himself to the floor. "Push-ups first...I suppose."

~*~*AC*~*~

A layer of sweat formed a sheen on Ezio's brow as he rested on the roof of the palazzo, and sucked cool night air into his burning lungs. After jogging the grounds for almost an hour, the assassin had decided to climb up, and take his trail to the rooftops. He felt refreshed and energized, and decided that while he had this energy, he would enjoy the night above him, while the woman who had been plaguing his thoughts slept peacefully somewhere beneath the roof he stood upon. Thought of her instantly set his heart into a fast paced beat, and an idea popped into his head, as the wind greeted him with the floral scent of roses.

Silent and quick, Ezio climbed from the top of the palazzo and dropped out of vision of the guards; not necessarily wanting any confrontation this late at night. With ease he found his was into the rose garden, and after careful consideration, he was able to snip away a stem that held a gorgeous and full, scarlet red rose.

His fingers slid along the stem, and pain pricked at his fingertips as his skin was met with the sharp tip of the thorn. He thought of cutting it away, but the similarity this rose held to their situation was one he couldn't corrupt. And so he snuck his way to her window, and pulled the panes out, so he could place that single rose on her sill; bathed in the silver light of the moon.

His whisper was soft, but it was meaningful, and spoke of truth that he was certain of. "Know, my sweet, that the rose with the sharpest stem, always blooms the most beautiful rose. Fret not about the future. We will find a way around this."

"Ezio," a voice suddenly whispered from the darkness; sending the assassin to reach for the hidden blade rested against his side. "No," the voice said again. "I have something important for you."

"Then show your face," Ezio growled quietly; glancing to the window he was standing beside, to make sure Lucrezia remained sleeping in her bed.

Jacapo smirked and stepped into sight, his body stripped of his guard attire for normal dress. Ezio's eyes widened, and images flashed before his mind of the young boy he saved in Venezia years ago. "You...you're-"

"Yup," Jacapo smiled. "In the flesh. I owe you, for saving me Ezio, and I've told Lucrezia so. Alfonso demands that I tell him if Lucrezia leaves, but I will make sure that information will make it's way to you as soon as it is heard. You'll need all the help you can get if you want to get her out alive...and here is the first piece."

This boy turned man before him handed him a folded peace of parchment that appeared to have no sort of writing on the front. "Do not open it until you are in the safety of your barracks, and once you are done, burn it. No one must know of who you really are...and what you are here to do."

"You are risking your life for us Jacapo," the name struck him suddenly, and he smiled as the young man shrugged his shoulder in the face of danger.

"We all do crazy things for love, now, we must depart. I will leave notes in the loose rock in the foundation of the barracks. I have a feeling you'll be able to find it."

"I will," Ezio nodded, a smile growing on his face as he clutched the parchment tight within his palm. "Thank you."

"It's the least I can do," he smirked, his posture going rigid as he heard the clanking metal of the night guards nearing them. "Now go! Read the information quickly, and then burn my words. They are important Ezio, so do not forget them."

"I will not," the assassin promised, muttering one last 'thank you' before easily slipping into the shadows, and making his way across the grounds, and into his barracks. By candle light, he settled on his bed and allowed the note to fall into his lap; the knowledge held within it holding with it a weight that Ezio recognized he would now have to carry. With a heavy sigh, and determined eyes, Ezio peeled apart the parchment sealed with wet ink. His eyes squinted; the words barely legible, but a single name stuck out from the rest, and the pass of his eyes over that one name was enough to send the note flying into a nearby candle.

_Viktor arrives tomorrow. Beware the death trader._


	9. Accompany My Slumber

**An: Nice, long chapter full of cuteness and stuff!**

**Enjoy!**

**Twit Shit: twitter(dot)com(slash)alexosaurus**

* * *

><p>With his back pressed against the far wall, Ezio remained quiet and unmoving within the shadows. Though it was early in the morning, the guards were called away from their normal duties to greet the Russian ambassador, and guard both him and the Duca as they have their meeting. The guards lined the hall; standing absolutely still with their spears presented. There was absolutely no doubt that Alfonso was trying to parade his troops, though, when Ezio caught a glimpse of the Russian ambassador, the assassin understood the want to look strong.<p>

With heavy shoulders broad enough to challenge the stretch of the horizon, Viktor was the kind of man that could be described by only one word...huge. Even though the large man was dressed in so much fur that he believed the Russian had to kill every living creature in a small forest to obtain it, Ezio could see clearly that Viktor was without an ounce of fat on his body. His face was lean, and his eyes sharp; his short chopped hair being accompanied by a mighty and thick beard that blended into the fur circling his body.

"Viktor," Alfonso greeted; extending his hand and shaking with the apathetic Russian. "Welcome back to Italia. If you'll meet with me in the dining hall we can discuss our matters over some special food my cooks crafted especially for you."

All that Viktor offered was a quick nod, and a glance to the guards standing before the door leading into the hall. The two men quickly moved to the side, and Alfonso stepped forward to open the doors for his guest. The brute walked forward without much grace, but anything else went unseen when Alfonso shut the doors and the guards took up their positions. Ezio sighed and glanced around; ducking his head before he made his way for the courtyards in the back of the palazzo. There had to be a window somewhere.

~*~*AC*~*~

"I'm sorry for having to parade you for that show," Alfonso apologized, as he settled into his chair at one head of the table. "I know it is tiresome having to do the same routine every time you come here."

"I understand your actions," Viktor spoke, his Italian weighted down with the heavy accent of his home land. "Your men need to believe that I'm here for a reason other than the reason I am actually here. And, speaking of my reasons, I must leave for Firenze in the hour. I apologize for trying to be quick with our deal, but my services have been called for heavily this year. It seems there is much trouble in your country."

"Yes there has," Alfonso sighed. "Though, you are here to end some of that trouble. I've had some...problems, even within my own palace, but a simple drop of poison can solve problems that the most moving and inspirational speaker can't solve. Am I right Viktor?"

"Si," he grunted, as he stood and removed a large vile from under his furs. The liquid that swirled around was clear, and hardly able to be seen. Unceremoniously, Viktor slid it down the table, and into the hands of the Duca, who smiled at it with glee.

"And what is this disguised as?" Alfonso asked. "I can never really remember the drink from your land that you craft your poison to look like."

"Vodka," Viktor grumbled. "A strong, and very intoxicating liquid from my country. Take haste not to confuse it with any other of your drinks, if any are as clear as my own."

"I am more a man of fine wine, Viktor. So, confusion will be no problem," Alfonso nodded, standing and running his finger around the rim of the vile. "And in exchange, here you are," he began, before sliding a large money pouch to the Russian. "Florentine gold...the finest of Italia, and only the best for my supplier."

"I thank you," Viktor nodded, standing the weighing the pouch in his hand. "And I once again apologize for having to end our meeting so soon, but you must understand that I breed my horses for strength, and less for speed. The terrain here is very flat compared to the mountains I am used to. My rides are very long between cities, and I grow testy when my time is wasted."

"I understand," Alfonso nodded. "I'll have my guards escort you out of the city, and point you in the direction of Firenze."

"That would be appreciated," Viktor stated; extending his hand and shaking with Alfonso once again. "It was nice seeing you again. And if you ever need more of my services...well, you know how to contact me."

"Indeed I do," the Duca smiled. "Thank you, and safe travels on your way through Italia."

The brute nodded, and threw open the doors of the dining hall before he practically stalked towards the entrance of the palazzo, and Alfonso ordered some of his men to guide him on horse back. Those three men disappeared, and Alfonso excused himself to his study. Ezio sighed from his position hanging on the sill of the window; his muscles sore from being stretched in one way for two long. An easy drop to the ground allowed for him to move his arms freely, but as the knowledge of the purchase continued to run free through his mind, the assassin couldn't help but feel the undying need of finding his dear Lucrezia.

~*~*AC*~*~

"Duchessa," one of the women helping Lucrezia whispered, as they mused over the color of fabric hanging around the room. "That strange man that follows your husband around keeps passing by the window. I can hear his strange breathing, and it seems that his eyes never leave you. Doesn't that disturb you?"

"Very much so," Lucrezia sighed, before she stilled and listened for the soft footsteps once more. She smiled at the young lady beside her, gently touching her hand before she moved to the window and grabbed the pitcher of water sitting on the table nearby. She cast her hair over her shoulder, and easily dumped the water between the leaves. She smirked as Arturo squeaked and stumbled from the bush, looking up at her with wide, wild eyes. "Hello Arturo."

"Duchessa," the rat-like man smiled. "It's...I-"

"I'm going to give you thirty seconds to run like hell," Lucrezia threatened; resting against the sill with an angered smile on her lips. "If you don't, I'll send my dogs on you...and they haven't been fed yet."

Arturo looked at her in pure fear, before he stood up and bolted away from the window, leaving Lucrezia laughing with her girls, and a prime target for Ezio to sneak up on. Still sitting in the window sill, he crept up behind her, before he snuck his hands around her waist, and tickled her sides. She laughed and pitched forward; jolting to her feet before she turned to look at her attacker even though she already knew who it was.

"Vincenzo," she chuckled, resting her hands on her hips. "What are you doing here?"

"I was simply walking around," he smiled. "I got everything done I needed to do today, so the horses are roaming the pastures and I'm trying to find something to preoccupy my time."

"Well maybe a fresh set of eyes can help us," she offered, motioning for him to come through the window. "We're deciding on drape colors for the banquet, and we can't choose between the cream color, or the red infused with golden stitching."

"I like this creamy peach color," he chuckled. "It lightens up the room, and holds the essence of spring more so than the red. Though, I'm no professional."

"No, but I like your thinking," she smiled; handing the cream fabric to one of her girls. "We will use this, and decorate in celebration for the new season."

The ladies took to work, and Lucrezia smiled as she turned to Ezio and had to stop herself from reaching out to touch him. "Do you think Tuono and Cara will be up for a ride tonight?" she asked quietly.

"I'm sure they would insist upon it, if they could insist," he smirked. "Any idea where you would like to go tonight duchessa?"

"I've had the idea of exploring the woods near the fields in my head for awhile," she laughed. "And now that the water from the showers a few days ago is dried up in place of the huge storm that's coming, I believe we should explore."

"Then explore we shall," he chuckled. "Can you leave now?"

"I believe so," she muttered, before she turned to the other girls working on the ball room. "I'll be back later to see the progress girls. Will you be okay with the decorating?"

"Yes, duchessa," one maid answered for the group. "We will be fine. We should be done hanging the curtains around the room in a couple hours. You can come back then and make sure they look fine."

"Alright," Lucrezia nodded, walking with Ezio towards the door. "Good luck ladies."

Ezio smiled and pulled her out of the room, glancing around the hall to make sure no guards were around before he took her hand and brought their interlaced fingers to his lips. A soft giggle left her lips before he kissed her temple and set them in motion towards the stables. They moved slowly and silently; keeping their hands locked at their sides and away from the prying gaze of anyone around. She glanced up at him and noticed the thought on his face; a soft kiss on his cheek easily bringing him out of his reverie. "You're very thoughtful," she whispered. "What's wrong?"

"Your husband has obtained the poison meant for you at the end of the week," he sighed, casting a glance at her. "It is clear...completely undetectable to the eye of those who weren't hanging on the window sill and listening to the conversation."

"Don't let the future worry you right now, Ezio," she whispered. "We know what he's planning and when he is going to act on his plan. Until then, the only thing we have to worry about is not getting caught."

"Well, so much for not being stressed," he joked, opening the door into the stables and allowing her to enter first. She stopped and turned to him, smiling and holding his hands while she reached up and gently pressed her lips to his. One of her hands fell from his and slid against the side of his face; his beard scratching against her smooth skin.

"Relax, Ezio," she smiled, laughing when she tried to walk away, and she ended up wrapped within his arms. "I know you're used to having to worry about everything, but that's when you don't know what is going to happen next. We aren't to that point yet."

"I suppose you're right," he sighed, pressing his nose against her neck and taking in a deep breath of her perfume. "Is there anything wrong with the fact that when you're in my arms, I don't want to let you go?"

"Absolutely not," Lucrezia laughed; holding the arms around her waist, and turning her head so she could press her lips against his forehead. "I find it a wonderful change of pace. No one has ever told me such before. And besides...I don't want you to let me go in the first place."

"Well, I promise that if I ever have to let you go," Ezio whispered. "I won't let you slip so far away, that I won't be able to pull you back."

"What makes you believe that I would ever stray?" she asked; reaching behind her to cradle his cheek within her palm.

"I don't believe you one to stray...but even still, I will chase after you no matter what situation arises. I will not allow you to slip away," he assured; covering her hand with his own, and bringing her skin to his lips. He loosened his hold around her waist so she could turn enough that he had the ability to rest his hand on her cheek and bring her lips to his. Though, this kiss was special. One filled with passion and promise and free of any anxiety presented due to the illegality of their relationship. It was a kiss described simply as true...perfect, and absolutely sinful. She gasped as they parted; hair falling into her face as fire engulfed her from the inside out.

"I wish nothing more than to leave with you," she whimpered; holding his hand tight to her quivering stomach. "To be rid of every barrier that yet keeps us apart. Ezio, I grow tired of dancing about these guards. I am sick of acting alone and forgotten when I feel nothing but happiness. I feel weary when I wake in the morning to nothing more than the fleeting memory of you in my dreams, without your body present at my side."

"Then allow me tonight, to sneak within your bed," he spoke softly. "Drop your heavy curtains so no eyes may peer, and allow me the fantasy of holding you through the night...though, I must ask of one thing."

"And that is?"

"Chastity," he stated; his thumb moving against her still cradled face. "Lucrezia, you know I find that the term beautiful is a terrible insult to your being, and you know that in my eyes, making love to you would be...so wonderful that it was far surpass my comprehension, but you must know I value you far more than any other lover able to stand within your beauty. A night of passion within your bed in your husbands house is not how we should do this. It should be about us...and only us. If we allowed ourselves to be carried away, Alfonso would wade knee deep within it, and use it as his greatest weapon against you. And something so magical, should never prove to be dangerous."

A small smile touched her lips and she rested her forehead against his own, as he remained to hold her close within the shadows of the stable. Her touch was tender as she held onto his wrist, and allowed her hazel eyes to meet with the swirling chocolate of his own. "Ezio," the name was spoken on her tongue as if he was supernatural; something amazing that couldn't possibly exist. "What I see in you is not your outward potential to be an amazing lover. I see instead, your care for me, and the respect that you have for me. You are that one in a million person that women swoon over, and even though being with you in an intimate setting would, without a doubt, be phenomenal, I could almost weep over your insistence to wait. You are the perfect man, Ezio Auditore, and tonight, I want the arms of the perfect man around me while I sleep. Such a comfort is all I will ask for, and I promise nothing more."

"Then let us ride for now, so that we may sleep well, and awake well rested, another day closer to being together...without barriers."

"It would be my pleasure," she laughed; sharing one last kiss with him, before their grasps fell away from each other, and they readied their horses.

~*~*AC*~*~

"Tell me, my rat," Alfonso mused as he kept his eyes on the poison vile he was tilting around in a circular motion. "What is it that you have learned about my wife's affair. Tell me. Did you see her wrapped in the arms of my horse breaker, or did you catch them wrapped in each others arms in the bed I have given to her. Come on, Arturo. What have you found?"

"Um...my lord. I have a problem with that."

"What?"

"I...um, well, I was hiding in the bushes outside of the ballroom, spying on your wife of course, but somehow she knew I was there, and she dumped water on me," Arturo whimpered, as if he was a poor kitten that had been thrown into a river. "She threatened to send her dogs on me, so I ran as fast as I can. I jumped into the stream at the far end of the back commons trying to scrub off my scent, but I realized that if she sent the dogs on me, they would be following my scent, when I was soaked in water. Then I had to run back to my room and change and sit there until there wasn't a drop of water on my skin. By the time, I returned to ballroom to spy she wasn't there."

"So, not only have you not seen any adulterous acts that my wife has been indulging in," Alfonso growled; his hand fisting the vile of poison tightly. "But you lost her. Do you realize that you most likely could have found something of interest to me this day, but your idiotic nature prevented you from doing that. Arturo I have a secret to tell you. Stand for me."

"Of course, my lord," Arturo obeyed, standing and waiting as Alfonso walked around his desk. Arturo smiled as his master neared, but sputtered and screeched as the Duca shot his hand out and grabbed the small man by the nape of his neck. The chair Arturo was sitting in fell to the floor, and the rat-like man squirmed and screamed until Alfonso shoved him into the wall and held him there with a dagger to his throat.

"Listen to me, you insolent fool!" the Duca growled, shoving his blade harder into his pet's skin. "You have eight days to find something. Do you understand? Only. Eight. Days. If that time passes and you don't give me any reason to kill off my wife, I swear to God, you will be following her. Though, I won't make it as quick as I'm going to make hers. Yours will be bloody, and painful, and so damn long that you will have enough time to repent for your sins ten times over. I don't give a fuck about how you go about finding what is going on between Lucrezia and Vincenzo, but find it."

"Yes, yes, yes, my lord," Arturo whimpered; tears falling down this man's pale cheeks. He fell into a fit of coughs as Alfonso stepped back and tilted his dagger back towards his own chin. The Duca mused to himself, and turned to glance out of the window, watching the spring flowers pressing up from the damp earth.

"This banquet is in eight days, and if my plans don't work, then my marriage to Maria will be postponed until I can find another way to off my wife and be rid of our marriage," he sighed; scratching the flat of his blade against his long beard. "Such a blasphemous whore deserves to be sent to hell. I am simply doing God's work for him. He will forgive me," he nodded, smiling to himself before he cast a side-glance to the writhing man on his floor. "Go, Arturo. It is late. Begin tomorrow, and don't dare to enter my presence until you have found something."

Arturo looked at him with wide eyes and whimpered, standing up and gently rubbing at the small cut on his throat. "I...yes, my lord," he whispered, before he limped out of the study, and looked over his shoulder to look upon his master on last time; a neglected puppy cast out into the street.

~*~*AC*~*~

As the day fell to night, and her extravagant dress fell to the thin cotton of her night gown, Lucrezia let her curtains down; blocking all light from her room except for the rays of moonlight falling through the one window she left open for him. She felt butterflies bouncing within her stomach, and as she lit a candle by her bedside, she was sure she could have exploded with happiness when she heard his feet touch her marble floors, and the last of her curtains fell to hide their meeting.

His arms circled around her as he stepped up behind her; her back easily finding his chest as his lips found her cheek. His hands passed over the gentle cotton covering her alabaster skin, and she shivered as his fingers found a particular spot on her stomach; her hand gripping his wrist as she tried to push away the unconscious wave of ecstasy drowning her. He held her tighter, and reached up to brush her hair behind her ear; placing a chaste kiss against her neck, before he released her and let his hands rise to move to the buttons clasping his shirt together.

"I hope you don't mind," he chuckled, slowly unbuttoning his shirt. "I'm not a big fan of wearing dressing gowns when I sleep."

She smirked softly and reached up to assist him; methodically sliding each button from it's hold, before she pushed his shirt away to reveal his toned chest. The soft glow from the candle made his skin shimmer with gold, and overcome with tender affection towards him; she moved forward to slide her arms around his waist so her lips could press gentle kisses against his warm, muscled flesh. A smile graced his lips and his hand rose to cradle her head; his fingers running through the cascading waterfall of her soft hair while her loving kisses brought his heart to practically beat out of his chest.

"I don't mind," she eventually whispered, placing her ear over his heart and closing her eyes as his hands gently massaged at her back. Her soft sigh could have brought tears to his eyes, and a fleeting thought shot through his mind as he mused exactly how a man could be so terrible to a woman so sweet and loving. His lips found her forehead, and for an uncountable number of seconds, they simply stood and embraced; holding each other in the Eden they were able to discover.

Without any verbal interaction, Lucrezia allowed her hands to fall from behind his back, into his own, so she could lead him towards her bed. She kissed his cheek softly and left him to further ready for bed while she walked around and pulled back the blankets neatly stretched over the mattress. He discarded his pants and kicked off his boots; unbuckling all the weapons he had hidden within his body. Curled against her pillow, she laughed as he produced blade upon blade from unknown places she wasn't aware of. "Why so many blades?" she asked eventually. "Isn't one enough?"

"One is never enough," Ezio laughed, sitting on the edge of the bed before he sat back and brought the light, cool sheet covering her up to his waist. He opened his arms to her, and without pretense, she shimmied to his side. He encompassed her in his arms, and her head settled against his chest; her eyes closing as the heat of his skin mingled with the heat of her own to produce a feeling that was magical and breathtaking at the same time. "Any decent fighter knows that the more blades you have, the more likely you are to survive."

"Well, you seem to have a surplus," she chuckled; sighing softly as his lips pressed against her forehead. "It's a wonder you're still alive, especially seeing as how you seem to emerge with a few scars and nothing more."

He shivered as her gentle touch ran over the multiple scars littering his torso. Moisture built up in his eyes, and the infamous assassin was threatened, as the tears lining his eyes threatened to fall with every gentle kiss she pressed to his scars. His muscles quivered and an overwhelming sense of rightness washed over him. His hand rose, and his fingers gently slid along her jaw until her attention rose to his face. His eyes had darkened to almost black, and something within Lucrezia clicked. His hands ran into her hair, and they met together tenderly; expressing seemingly unknown and indescribable emotions through the brushing of their lips. This simple, gentle act that she preformed out of nothing more than care and comfort for him, was something that touched the assassin on a level to which he had never been touched before.

"You're amazing," he whispered between soft kisses that were sending warmth into the furthest part of their extremities. "And I don't understand how I seem to be the only person who sees that."

"Because you are the only person who was able to truly see me," she murmured in response; allowing her tired head to fall into the curve of his neck. "You didn't settle for the masks or the lies. You broke your way in, and tore through my barriers, releasing truth to the world. Such actions are ones you are very good at."

"Well thanks, I suppose," he chuckled; his thumb working against her hip in a soft rhythm. A soft, kittenish mewl accompanied his motions, while her fingers rose to gently trace against his chest.

"I like this."

"As do I."

"I...I keep thinking. After this week...once everything goes it's course and we're running for the hills...where exactly are we going to go? How are we going to get out? What all is going to happen?"

"I don't really know," Ezio admitted. "It just depends on how everything plays out. At this point the only thing I can assure you of is that you'll be happy, and nothing short of protected."

"Well, then I suppose that's really all that matters," Lucrezia smirked; her heavy eyes falling dangerously as she pressed a gentle kiss to his neck. "Everything else is simply conflict resolution."

"There's a way to look at it," he smiled as he felt her hand grow weak and fall over his heart. He reached up and intertwined their fingers; the hand at her hip starting on a soothing trip flowing from her hip to her shoulder and back. "I can tell you're exhausted. Why don't you go to sleep?"

"Because I don't want to fall asleep just yet. I want more time with you."

"We have all the time in the world Lucrezia, besides, I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere."

"Swear to it?" she teased; sighing once more in bliss as he turned and blew out the last of the light keeping them from being cocooned within cool, comforting darkness. She felt his lips against his forehead, and once again she was snuggled in his arms; barely on the edge of consciousness as his gentle touches lulled her towards sleep.

A soft chuckle left him in response, and as his thumb continued to pass over the knuckles of the hand he held, he brought the digits to his lips in confirmation; whispering: "I already have," before he realized that the woman at his side had fallen into a deep, impregnable slumber.


	10. The Mark Of An Assassin

**An: I'm sorry for taking so long to update this. I have no idea what happened. :/  
>Enjoy!<strong>

**Twit Shit: twitter(dot)com(slash)alexosaurus**

* * *

><p>After that night the next seven days passed without much out of the ordinary occurring. Ezio worked with the horses and eavesdropped on Alfonso from time to time to make sure that Lucrezia was still safe in these upcoming days. From day to day, Arturo tried to spy on Lucrezia, but he failed again and again; beginning to be overcome with shaking anxiety as the time slipped through his fingers and he found nothing for his master. Lucrezia and her maids finalized the ball room for the banquet, and after Ezio snuck in to steal a quick, passionate dance with Lucrezia to 'test out the dance floor', he reluctantly had to return to the stables to work with a new stallion brought in from the country's south. Arturo caught their dance before Ezio left, but he knew it wasn't enough to return to his master, and so he decided to set his sights more so on this aloof man than Lucrezia. He followed Ezio back to the stables and picked a seat within the nearby foliage; sitting in the cool earth and beginning his vigil.<p>

Nothing much happened as Arturo sat and waited; focusing on the stables as this Vincenzo ran the horses through obstacles set up around the training circle at the front of the large wooden building. The afternoon faded to night, and butterflies disappeared to give way to another bug that always caught Arturo's eye. Ever since he was a kid, he was in love with fireflies, and once they emerged into the cool night air, it was almost impossible for the rat-like man to notice his surroundings; which was why he was astonished when he looked up and suddenly Vincenzo was sitting on the roof of the stable looking out towards the sunset.

The sound of gentle footsteps and the rustling of dress fabric barely caught Arturo's attention, and he turned his head for a second before he noticed it was Lucrezia nearing the stables. A soft smile was at peace on her lips, and he focused on the two and tried to ignore the fireflies flashing everywhere he turned.

"Hello, stranger," she called, looking to the top of the barn and laughing softly. "How did you get up there?"

"I climbed up," he said bluntly, smiling at her even though his face was shadowed in the light of the disappearing sun. "Would you like to join me?"

"Of course," she chuckled; her hands falling to rest on her hips. "How exactly am I going to get up there with you though?"

"Climb."

"I doubt that is going to end well."

Ezio laughed and shook his head, moving to the edge of the barn and climbing down a few feet before he fell to the ground by her side. She smirked up at him and nodded to the wall; laughing as his hands went to her hips and he moved her until she was at the corner of the stable where the architecture proved the easiest to climb. His lips moved to her ear, and with a smile he pointed up. "This is where you're gonna climb. Start climbing, and don't stop until you reach the top...understand?"

"I think I got it," she grumbled. "Though, there is one small problem. Which, is the fact that I can't climb."

"Everyone can climb," Ezio laughed, as he held her waist while she planted her feet on the first couple of grooves in the wood. "Just use your arms more so than your legs. They are going to be the ones to keep you from plummeting to the ground, that and the fact that I'll be right behind you, alright?"

"I suppose," Lucrezia squealed, as she glanced up and reached for the next groove; slowly climbing up with her feet following her, while Ezio was scaling the wall beside her; his body stilling and his hand reaching out in case she was to lose her grip. Though, much to her surprise, she did no such thing. Once she was halfway up she found her groove, and started to climb up higher; reaching the roof of the stables and extending her hand to the assassin who was crouching on the edge and reaching for her wrist. He lifted her onto the roof, and as she teetered on the edge, he held her tight to his chest; smiling at her before he cast a glance towards the bushes.

"You realize that your husband's pet is watching us right?" Ezio whispered, sharing a devious smile with her as she nodded, but refused to look to the side.

"I've known that he has been following us for the past week now," she laughed, shrugging her shoulder before she allowed her hands to rise to his cheeks. "He's trying to find something for Alfonso, and I assume that it is some sort of proof of us being together."

"Should we give him what he wants?"

"Not right now," Lucrezia sighed, stepping away from him so she could sit where he was sitting before. "I would like to postpone the proof of our relationship for as long as possible."

"And sitting here, watching the sunset together isn't proof enough?"

"Arturo is a very jumpy man," she mused, smiling and allowing their hands to join between them. "He will become distracted soon, and we can sneak away without being noticed. He won't be able to return to my husband with information, and we might be able to get out of this palazzo without the fight that we intended."

"It's a possibility," Ezio whispered. "But I wouldn't count on it...does it scare you?"

"Does what scare me?"

"The thought that...this man that you gave your heart to years ago is going to try and kill you. Does it scare you that you know that you're going to be the target of an assassination, but you don't exactly know how, other than poison, or precisely when," he asked. A frown turned his lips downward when he saw that flash of fear in her eyes, before it dissolved behind a steel mask. She didn't answer, but the slight shake to her hands was enough to tell him that she was terrified, but remaining strong by her faith in him. "You realize your faith is rightly placed, right?" he whispered again, catching her eyes and smiling softly. "Alfonso is going to try, Lucrezia, but he will not succeed. That I would bet upon."

"And I believe you," she sighed. "How am I supposed to act tomorrow? I can't just...pretend to be normal; drinking and eating when I know that poison could be in anything coming close to my mouth, but if I act rude and neglect food and drink he'll grow suspicious, and then I'll be in severe trouble."

"Just...stay close to me," he suggested; leaning closer to place a loving kiss against her shoulder. "I have my ways of finding what I need. I'll know what he has poisoned, and what he has not. I asked Paolo to ready Cara and Tuono an hour before the party ends. He will have them hidden in the forest, with cloaks hanging on the saddles. All we have to do is run."

"And then will we be done running?" she asked; looking at him with eyes that were discolored from fatigue. "Will all this dodging and running and hiding be over?"

"For the rest of time," Ezio assured, smiling at her before he opened his arms and motioned that she turn to lean back and rest. She chuckled and rested on her side; placing her head against his thigh while his fingers unconsciously fell into her long golden locks. They both sighed in unison, as they felt the soft brush of wind from the oncoming storm, and watched the large disc of the sun sink further below the horizon. The sky was darkening slowly; changing to black and navy blue instead of the pinks, oranges, and yellows that had painted the sky in the past hour. It was something absolutely beautiful, and as the stars began to shimmer with their gracious beauty, and the moon rose further into the sky, the fireflies dotted the air and flickered their lights on and off. She smiled as her fingers ran over his knee, and with soft pressure to his leg, she was able to press herself up and towards him. He caught her halfway, gently cupping her neck as their lips joined with their breaths mingling together as happy laughter. Even though they knew the floodgates were going to be shattered tomorrow, they refused to let that bring down the uplifting mood that always seemed to surround them when they gravitated together.

"We should probably head to bed," he smiled; holding her as her head rested upon his shoulder. "That is, as long as you want me to join you again."

"Of course I do," she chuckled, sitting up and looking from their position on the top of the stables. "But, can you explain to me exactly how we're supposed to get down from here?"

"We'll figure it out," Ezio laughed, standing and reaching down to gently pull her up. She smiled, and leaned into his chest; sharing a gentle embrace with him as the cool night air caressed her cheek and hair. Though the fall of the sun acted as foreboding for the next day, but it also acted as the final countdown, telling her that her happiness will finally be restored. Looking up into the assassin's chocolate eyes, she felt peace, and with that peace, a wonderful warmth spread through her body.

"Why are you staring?" he whispered, ducking down to place a chaste kiss on her cheek.

"I'm simply thinking, Ezio," Lucrezia smiled, her hand reaching to cup his cheek, and run her fingers along his jaw. "Thinking that...I might be excited for tomorrow. Excited...but at the same time, terrified."

"I'm honored you have such faith in me," he laughed, holding her hand to his cheek, while he leaned forward to place a kiss on her forehead. "And as I promised you before, I will make sure that you know your faith in me was well placed."

"As I'm sure you will, but for right now, I would rather sleep."

"Then we will sleep, but first we have to get off this stable," he smiled, taking her to the edge of the large building and sitting down beside her. "Be careful alright, I'll tell you where your feet have to go, and I'll be climbing down a little bit quicker so if you fall, I can catch you."

"I will be fine," she laughed. "I got myself up here, did I not?"

"Yes, but getting up, and getting down are two totally different things, Lucrezia. I am a prime expert of the fact."

"And yet, here you are."

"Point taken," he smirked, before he rolled over onto his stomach and found his own footing. "Alright, now hold on to the edge and relax your legs. I'll put your foot where you need to step first."

"Okay," she agreed, doing as such and slowly lowering herself down the side of the barn once he placed her feet where they needed to go. Though climbing a stable wasn't easy, she had to disagree with Ezio silently as she descended. She approached the ground speedily, but one faulty step sent her falling backwards; yelling out in fear, before she landed on this man she cared so deeply for, and sent them both rolling about in pain. "So...maybe you were right."

"I know it doesn't happen often," Ezio sighed sarcastically, smiling as his fingers ran through her hair once her cheek came to rest on his shoulder. "But the few times I'm right are usually when it's the most important."

"I'll have to take heed if it ever happens again," she laughed, resting against him for one final moment. "Is Arturo still watching?"

"Who cares?" Ezio asked, sitting up on his elbow and bending over her so he could shadow her from the moonlight, and move her hair away from her face. "No matter what he tells Alfonso will not change Alfonso's actions. So let him watch. It won't stop any of my plans," he finished, closing the gap between them, and allowing the hardly focusing Arturo to glance up to watch them. He gasped and smiled; chuckling to himself as his hands rubbed together in an almost maniacal manner, but something was nagging him deep within, which kept him still as they parted and stood from the grass to take off somewhere else.

Highlighted in the moonlight, and barely able to be seen, Arturo's eyes picked up on something that he would have never believed himself capable of seeing before. Even though his vision was without any color other than black, white, and gray, he could clearly see a strange mark molting the ring finger settled on Vincenzo's left hand. Confusion reigned high for the moments when Lucrezia and Ezio remained in his sight, but once they disappeared to another part of the gardens; Arturo squeezed his eyes shut in hopes of random knowledge making itself noticed. His claw like fingers pressed into his temple, and finally that light bulb lit up, before Arturo took off towards his master's study.

That mark, though usually hidden by white robes and light, but strong armor, was a mark that many would come to fear if they had the time to notice it. It was the mark that spread death throughout the land, and allowed the streets to be flooded with blood. That mark, even to Arturo's small mind, was no ordinary mark.

It was the mark of an assassin.


	11. The Banquet

**An: Alas, the day is here. Enjoy!**

**Twit Shit: twitter(dot)com(slash)alexosaurus**

* * *

><p>"Halt," one of Alfonso's guards stationed outside of his study demanded. "I have been given orders to allow no one to pass."<p>

"But," Arturo pleaded, his mind working fervently to remember what he discovered. "I have something very important to tell the Duca. He told me to come back to him when I found something, and I...I found it! I found it! And I must see him before I forget it!"

"That is not my problem," the guard stated. "The Lord Alfonso is in an important meeting with the maiden Maria. You must wait to speak with him tomorrow, or you might even get lucky and speak with him late tonight, though I doubt that."

"Do you not understand?" Arturo yelled; clawing at his thinning hair. "Please! I must speak with him! Now!"

"I cannot help you," the guard growled, stepping forward and extending his spear closer to Arturo. "Now, I expect that you leave the Duca's study. He obviously has better things to do than listen to your crazy words. If you can't remember a piece of information as important as you're making it seem, then go write it down. If you can't write, then have someone else write it for you. At this point, I don't care. All I care about is listening to my Lord's orders, which demand that no one interrupts him."

"Fine," Arturo spat. "Know that if this ends up with my head on a platter, you will be at fault."

"I am simply following orders," the guard shrugged, his conscious clear and his voice portraying so. "If such information will save you or kill you, then damn your faulty mind for betraying you once again."

Arturo hissed and quickly stalked away; his uneven legs sending him into an uncontrollable limp that painfully tore at his knees and tripped up his feet. He stumbled into his barracks and fell to his bed, knowing that he couldn't tell the things he knew to someone else to write them down. He was lost, and without much hope to retaining the fact that Vincenzo de Medici was indeed an assassin. Soft, warm tears fell from his beady eyes, and with a last yelp of agony, he turned onto his back, staring at the ceiling and beginning to repeat the secret to himself until he fell into a fitful sleep.

~*~*AC*~*~

"Is this your dress?" Ezio teased, as he walked to Lucrezia's closet and raised his hand in an act to move away the fabric hiding it from sight.

"It is," she laughed; reaching out and grabbing his hand. "And it's a surprise. You aren't allowed to see it."

"A dress can be no surprise when the woman wearing it is what you are really looking at," he whispered, taking her hand and spinning her around until his arm could circle her waist and bring her back into his chest. "Besides, I find you beautiful in whatever you wear, so why not let me see the dress now?"

"Because if what you just said was true, then you would have enough patience to wait to see my dress until tomorrow afternoon," Lucrezia reasoned, stepping from him, but pulling him along so his mind would divert from seeing her attire for the banquet. "Do you think Arturo has told Alfonso of our affair yet?"

"From what I heard," the assassin whispered, plopping on the bed and pulling Lucrezia into his lap. "The Duca had a very important meeting tonight, that called for absolutely no disturbances."

"Maria?"

"Yes, though, I don't believe 'meeting' is the correct word in this case."

"Well, it just so happens I'm having a 'meeting' of my own," the duchessa smiled, turning enough so that her lips could press against Ezio's cheek. "And I believe mine to be far more enjoyable."

"As do I," he laughed, rocking his lover gently in his arms. "What a shame it is that the Duca was so caught up in petty lust, that he missed a relationship like this. Though, I'm sure, even if he was focused on his heart, instead of his genitals, he wouldn't have been able to treat you as properly as you should be."

"That is probably true," Lucrezia laughed, sighing with happiness as her arms gently hung around Ezio's neck. "I'm so excited, Ezio. I truly wish that tomorrow was today so that we could finally be rid of this place."

"So, leaving behind everything you have isn't going to bother you?" he asked. "You have so much wealth within your closet and jewelry box, and even though we can probably smuggle some things, I fear to admit that we cannot take it all."

"You may burn it now before my eyes and I will not mourn the loss of any article of clothing or piece of jewelery I have," she whispered, kissing his temple and smiling foolishly. "The only thing I need is the necklace I wear around my neck, and you to be by my side. Everything else can be left behind, and I will miss it less than I will miss my dearest husband."

"Well," he chuckled, as he stood and turned so he could rest her on her back. "Then let us sleep, so that we may wake tomorrow, knowing that the time separating us from freedom has dwindled down to hours."

"I don't know if I will be able to sleep," Lucrezia smiled as he snuck into bed beside her, and he playfully rested his head on her chest. Her fingers rose into the length of his hair, and with gentle, soothing motions, she slid her fingers through the strands. "We must stay up late, so that we will sleep late, and then time will approach us with defying speed. We must talk through the night, so that the day will pass quickly."

"If we do that, we'll end up exhausted, and even though tomorrow is an exciting day, it is also one that is crucial to both of our lives. Rest is what we both need, for we will be prancing around that banquet like distinguished actors; free of worry and unbothered by the poison that may be lurking close to your lips. I know you trust me, and I don't want you to be worried over it, but I still need to be cautious."

"Fine," she sighed, running her fingers through his hair and placing a soft kiss to the crown of his head. "I suppose once again tonight, you are right, though I blame my decisions on the excitement coursing through me. I don't care how dark our path is right now, and I don't care about the obstacles ahead of us. Ezio...I can see that light that has been shaded since my childhood, and I'll do anything to get to it."

"All you must do is breathe my madonna," Ezio smiled, placing a kiss of his own against her chest. "I will easily handle the rest."

~*~*AC*~*~

That day had finally appeared, and as the two lovers parted to ready for the banquet, Ezio found that, for the first time in light of a mission, he was nervous. Staring into a mirror with his face reflecting his emotions, he steeled his features, and then looked down to the hidden blade to which had saved his life multiple times. His fingertips slid along the smooth medal, and with a heavy breath, his eyes returned to his reflection.

Silently, he readied himself; dispelling the worry and making way for the brute emotion he dared not name, that would ultimately lead him to victory. Metal clashed with leather and other metals as he hid weapons all over his body; feeling weighted down and completely right as the protection of having his blades near created an invisible field of impregnable armor. As the last of his throwing knives settled in his palm, he looked at it momentarily, before he turned and threw it; catching the woman in the painting hanging on the far wall, right between the eyes.

"There's your warning Alfonso," Ezio hissed, as the echos of thunder could be heard from the horizon. "I'm coming for you, and whether you die tonight, or years from now, I promise it will be from my blade."

~*~*AC*~*~

The sound of his footsteps near her window brought a smile to her lips as her hands rose to present the clasps of her necklace to his approaching form. A laugh vibrated from his chest as he stepped behind her, and with careful fingers, he fastened her seahorse necklace, and ran his fingers gently through the long strands of golden hair that fell down her back. "You look beautiful," he whispered, glancing down at the sapphire and silver dress that hugged her body perfectly. "Though, you always look beautiful."

"Hmm," she smiled, reaching up and holding his hands as they settled on her shoulders. "Why thank you, you don't look too bad yourself."

"Thanks," he chuckled, moving his hands up and down her arms. "Hopefully I don't make too much noise when I walk."

"As long as no other women shake you down," Lucrezia teased, standing from her seat before her vanity and turning so she could gently slide her hands against his waist. His arms circled her back, and a soft smile touched their lips before those lips met and a feeling of fire rose between them. "I think you'll be fine."

"Well, I'm one of those crazy men you see around town that prefer having that one woman, instead of tens of them," Ezio smiled, holding her tightly as she changed the position of her arms from around his waist to around his neck. He laughed and tightened his hold; lifting Lucrezia off the ground and spinning her around as she screamed in surprised and held tight to his neck. He slowed his speed and sighed happily, holding her off the ground; remaining still as they simply held each other in a tight embrace.

"Are you happy?" he whispered, allowing her feet to touch the ground, so he could pull back and look into her dazzling hazel eyes.

A gentle smile flourished on her lips and her head tilted to the side as if seriously contemplating her answer. She laughed and slid her hands down his chest, stopping when she felt his heart pulsing under her fingertips. "Of course," she whispered eventually. "The only time I will be happier, is tonight, once we run away from his place."

"Then, let's get this evening started," he smiled, turning to the side and extending his arm to her. "The others are arriving now, and we must enjoy the banquet fully. Indulge in the splendors of your husband before we leave Ferrara."

"Yes, lets," she laughed, hooking her hand around his arm and allowing him to lead her from her room and to the gorgeously decorated ballroom being circled by the people of Ferrara. They stilled by the open ballroom doors, and she tightened her hold on his arm; soft bouts of fear bubbling up from her stomach. "Are...are you sure everything is going to be okay?"

"Everything will be fine," Ezio whispered, leaning over and kissing her cheek quickly before anyone could see. "I promise."

~*~*AC*~*~

The night was dragging on, and Alfonso sighed; sitting in his throne settled at the front of the room with Maria at his side. Their hands were joined before them, while the others danced around and indulged themselves in the splendors of Alfonso's pocket. The moon was shining through the windows around the hall, and as the two rested on their seats above the crowd, their eyes couldn't leave Vincenzo and Lucrezia dancing and spending their times together with nothing less than a smile on their faces. Maria looked over to her lover and trailed her fingers up his leg; gaining his attention quickly.

"It's time, Alfonso," Maria sighed, nodding towards Lucrezia and Vincenzo with their hands touching between them as they moved in a circle with the others dancing. "You need to find that little pet of yours and find out what you need to know."

"Do not tell me what to do, fair Maria," Alfonso muttered, glancing around the crowd once more in search of Arturo. "But, I do agree with your words. Do you see Arturo? Hopefully he has found something to help me, because I am in no mood to be overly creative."

"Isn't that him resting over in the corner?" she asked, pointing with her bare foot towards the furthest corner of the hall. "I think he's been sneaking food from the table for the past hour."

"Yes, well the fat cat has been fed," he whispered, standing and kissing her hand before he made his way through the people walking around the hall. Conversations floated in and out of his head, and soon, he was right behind Arturo; grabbing his collar and pulling him into the back room where the cooks were hard at work making more food for those in the next room.

The mouse-like man squealed, coughing and shaking as he fell to the ground in fear from the initial attack. He looked up in horror, before he stood slowly; brushing off his legs as he looked up with wide, scared eyes. "Master-"

"No talk," Alfonso interrupted, looking over and nodding to the cook fixing the wine glasses for the guests. "I must know if you have found anything between Vincenzo and Lucrezia. Maria believes now is an opportune time...so, tell me what you know."

"I...uh," Arturo sputtered, his eyes beginning to water as he tried to remember the information he learned last night. "Oh no...I-I-I swear master, I found out something last night. I-I just...I...oh no, oh God."

"Hmm, you never fail to disappoint me," the Duca growled, throwing him towards one of his guards he had posted for this confrontation. "Take him downstairs into the dungeons. Lock him up, and bring me the key. If he remembers something of importance between his walk from here down into the cellar...bring him to me. He has five minutes. If those five minutes pass...I will take matters into my own hands."

"Yes, sir," the guard nodded, reaching for and grabbing Arturo forcefully, who instantly squirmed and cried loudly.

"NO! NO!" Arturo yelled, crying out when the guard placed a knife at his throat to silence him. "No, master, please, just let me think. It's right on my tongue. I know I'll remember it in time, I know I will. Just give me those five minutes."

"The time is ticking Arturo," Alfonso spat, as he pulled the vile from his side and handed it to the man crafting Lucrezia's drink. "I suggest you tell me in the next thirty seconds."

"I-uh," Arturo sputtered, growling and tearing from the guard's hold so he could curl his fingers into his temples. "DAMMIT! Ahhh, I know what it is. I know! Why can't I say it!"

"Ten seconds, Arturo."

Blissfulness settled over Arturo, and all the clatters and clangs of the kitchen flowed away as the night before played before his eyes. He could remember the feeling he felt seeing the fireflies, and he remembered the cool earth under his legs. He could see Lucrezia and Vincenzo standing from their resting place on the ground, and as he felt the guard dragging him back towards the cellars, he screamed out one word that stilled every person working in the kitchen.

Alfonso looked at Arturo with wide eyes; an almost evil smile gracing his lips. "Repeat that one more time for me Arturo."

"Assassin," he repeated, looking up to the guard before he returned his eyes to his master. "Vincenzo is an assassin. I saw the scar on his finger yesterday when he was with Lucrezia."

"So, not only is my wife cheating on me with a worker of mine...this worker of mine...is an assassin?"

"Yes, my Lord."

"Phenomenal," Alfonso laughed, nodding to the man preparing Lucrezia's wine. "Give this to her, but wait until I take my own glass. Make sure not to mix ours up. I have to get Vincenzo away from my wife for a moment, to see if what Arturo says is true."

"What shall we do with him, my Lord?" the guard asked, still holding Arturo by his shoulder.

"Lock him up anyway," the Duca brushed off, making his way towards the banquet hall. "I don't need him anymore."

"But, master!" Arturo screamed; fighting against the guard's hand even as he was drug towards the cellars below, and Alfonso made his way to his banquet. Instantly, he caught sight of those that demanded Vincenzo's presence the week before. He walked up to his men and nodded in Vincenzo's direction; laughing as he was circled and pulled away from Lucrezia. Alfonso's cook walked by him and handed him his drink, following his Lord's hand as he nodded towards the man circled by larger men chatting wildly. The Duca walked back to his seat by Maria; holding her hand as he watched the drinks being dispensed to Vincenzo, and then Lucrezia. His thumb caressed Maria's, and as soon as Vincenzo looked down at his drink, he looked up to Alfonso, an almost evil smile being shared between them as the Duca brought his drink in the air in a polite salute.

Ezio growled and looked over; his vision darkened into eagle vision as he found Lucrezia, and could see the poison swirling within her glass. His heart began to pulse, and as he tried to excuse himself from the men around him, he found it harder and harder to get them to shut up so he could break away towards Lucrezia. Fear was puling through him and he tried once more to break away, only to be sucked further into the conversations. Deep within a crowd, Lucrezia was talking with other women, her hand rising to bring her drink to her lips. Ezio yelled her name, but it was drown out by the others talking. He yelled again and shoved some of the men out of the way; the sound of shattering glass silencing the crowd, while Lucrezia remained shocked, with her wine dripping from her hand.

Ezio stalked to her side and grabbed her hand; wiping away the poisoned wine dripping from her hand as her body began to shake. His arm circled around her waist, and as soon as he dropped the cloth which was soaking with wine, she turned into his arms. Alfonso smiled and stood, turning to look at the throwing knife sticking out of the wall. He chuckled and shook his head, his guards taking a step towards the assassin and the lover.

"Well, well, I suppose it is true," Alfonso laughed, raising his voice so all in the room could here. "It's been brought to my attention that my wife was indulging in some adulterous behavior...but this makes it ten times better knowing that she was bringing an enemy of the state into her bed. People of Ferrara, what I say is true! The sole woman who married me, a pure representation of politics, has brought an enemy of me...of my palazzo...and of my people, into her arms. Now tell me...assassino...what is your real name."

Ezio smiled and held Lucrezia's hand, his chest sticking out as his hidden blade slid in and out of his vambrance. "My Lord, Alfonso," he began, a sly smile on his face as he looked over towards Jacapo, who was visibly shaking in anger. "Know me simply as your end, because I swear tonight, that I will return and leave these lands with your blood on my blade. My name is Ezio. Ezio Auditore da Firenze...the sole master of the assassins of this country, the savior of many and the enemy of even more. Though, we all have our dark spots...you have your own, which consist of murdering your spouses for the newest whore that slides through your bed. Whatever happened to that first wife of yours? Or do you not even remember her name?"

Alfonso snorted with disinterest as he nodded and his guards stepped forward. "I don't know where you believe you have the right to speak out against me assassino. You are nothing more than murdering trash...the devil himself in human form. You are evil, as are you Lucrezia Borgia! You both must be wiped from this earth, so I will save God the trouble. Guards! Kill them!"

Jacapo shot forward and turned his spear; shoving the guards back until they fell over in a mass pit of confusion. He looked over his shoulder and looked at Ezio, who instantly took the hint and grabbed Lucrezia's hand; running out into the hallway and out into the commons where the storm was circling over the palazzo and beginning to allow drops of water to fall from the dark clouds churning above. Screams of protest and cries erupted from the banquet, while the sound of weapons clashed and the sound of footsteps followed them towards the woods. Deep in the trees, Tuono and Cara waited, ready and pounding at the ground in anticipation. Lucrezia and Ezio donned their cloaks and pressed their horses forward, riding side by side towards the horizon as the rain began to fall steadily, and soak the dirt roads into thick mud.

The sound of raged horse hooves shook them from their reverie, bringing them to turn in their saddles to see Alfonso's guards ganging on them on the prime speed horses bred for this specific purpose.

"Ezio!" Lucrezia yelled, as Cara sped forward. "What are we going to do?"

"Break through the woods," he suggested, turning with her when she jumped off the side of the road and weaved Cara through the large trees stretching high into the sky. Mud splashed up into their faces, and their horses slipped as the slope of the land tripped up their frantic gallop. A massive drop in the earth brought Ezio to call for Lucrezia, but by the time he called out her name, Cara was already leaping over the hole and pulling herself onto the nearby road. Ezio smirked and followed, galloping forward and slowing only when they noticed that those following them weren't following anymore.

Lucrezia panted, and looked to him; her porcelain skin molted and streaked with dirt and blood. He noticed a cut on her cheek from a tree, bleeding almost profusely down her cheek, but she obviously didn't, and there wasn't much they could do at this point. She looked at him; her wide eyes colored with adrenaline. Her breasts heaved against her dress and a joyous laugh left her lips as she urged Cara forward; unaware and uncaring of the rain pounding on their shoulders. "I'm free Ezio! We're free! Free of that man and free of the misery that follows with him! Isn't it wonderful?"

"Yeah," Ezio muttered, glancing behind him and sighing. Though he should be happy, he knew his battle with Alfonso wasn't over; long from over actually. Lucrezia looked at him and frowned, stilling her horse and turning to look at him. She opened her mouth to speak, but silenced herself.

"E...Ezio," she whispered, shivering as the rain soaked into her bones. "I...we..."

"I'm sorry," Ezio replied, riding closer and reaching over to hold her hand. "I'm just...I'm happy."

"Where will we be going," she asked, ignoring the subject obviously nagging at him.

"I think I have an idea," he smiled, nodding towards a road branching from the main road. "Don't worry about exactly where yet. You'll know once we get there."


	12. That Intial Reaction

**An: I know this is a little bit shorter than the other chapters, and I apologize for that, but I wrote it quickly, and wanted to post another addition to this story before the week started and god knows what took my time away.**

**I should let you know that soon, I will be on a one-month hiatus from writing/updating. I made a deal with my Dad that he would buy me $100 worth of books off my Amazon, and I would give him my laptop for a month. :) I like the deal, and I'll still be writing on paper. You'll just have to wait a while before I flood your inbox and you get to read.**

**If you want to be caught in the loop, follow me on twitter, I usually update there more so than I can on here: twitter(dot)com(slash)alexosaurus.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Exhausted and barely able to sit up in her saddle, Lucrezia tried to keep her eyes peeled open as their horses plucked along at a casual speed. At her side, Ezio was alert and perfectly awake; sitting with his back straight even though they have been riding for the past six hours. Her eyelids were sore and heavy; her whole body weak and dragging. The moon was giving way to the sun, and soon they reached the top of a hill looking down onto the last place that she expected to be led to.<p>

"Roma?" she whispered, looking over at her lover. "We're staying here?"

"Relax," he calmed, reaching over and holding her hand. "Our capes will keep our faces hidden, and we will be staying at Isola Tiberina. You'll be surrounded by assassins and protected from any danger. It is the only place where I can be sure that I can take my eyes off you for more than two minutes, and you'll still be breathing."

"You don't really expect Alfonso to come running after us with guns blazing, do you? I mean, he got what he wanted. I'm gone now."

"No, he didn't get what he wanted," Ezio muttered, urging Tuono forward. "He wanted you dead, and gone, not just gone. That brunette bombshell he wants to marry, can't be his wife until you are no longer is wife. So, therefore, yes, I do believe he will come after you. I have no doubt in my mind that he would be stupid enough to engage in war with the assassins, which is why I'm bringing you here. He won't stand a chance, and you'll survive."

Cara followed, instinctually trotting forward enough until she was almost shoulder to shoulder with Tuono. Lucrezia smiled and moved forward to slide her hand down Cara's neck; sighing softly as she sat back and her back screamed in protest. "But...your assassins...they've been trained to hate my family. If I step into your hideout, I'll send the tension between you and your people through the roof. Knowing I'm in town will be terrible for everyone. I can find somewhere else to stay if it'll be easier on you."

"My assassins were trained to keep the good of humanity in their hearts," Ezio explained. "They'll know that truth doesn't necessarily exist, and that anything is permitted under the right circumstances. Do I believe that I will have people rise up against me and argue about my decision to bring you to Roma? I can guarantee that I will the second we step through the door, but will they eventually get over it? Yes. Will they protect you in the end? Yes. They might not realize now, but they will eventually know that our fight with the Borgia is over, and that we have a whole new battle on our hands."

"I...are you sure?"

Ezio turned to look at her, smiling and reaching over to hold her hand. "I'm positive," he assured, kissing her knuckles before he gently touched her cheek. "Everything will be fine."

~*~*AC*~*~

"Ezio," Machiavelli greeted as the assassin walked through the door to the hideout early in the morning. "Welcome back to Roma."

"Thank you," Ezio nodded, his hand rising to tear away the midnight black cloak covering his body. "I don't want to sound brash, but I need the assassins to be posted around the hideout as well as circling the city. I need my eyes and ears out in the public, and I need them out there immediately."

"Of course," the philosopher nodded. "But...why exactly?"

"Because I have a guest," Ezio said, motioning to the figure still cloaked behind him. "And she needs to be protected."

"May I ask exactly who your guest is?" Machiavelli asked.

Ezio looked behind him and nodded, standing close to her and resting his hand on her lower back in comfort as she pulled her cowl back and revealed her face to the man in front of them. Machiavelli's eyes widened in surprise, and his back seemed to stiffen as if he was a disgruntled cat. Dark brown eyes blazed with fire, and in a manner of being polite, he opened his mouth and said: "Ezio, would you mind if I spoke with you in private?"

"Yes, actually, I would mind," Ezio said. "I do not want to hear arguments against my decision, because it is such. It is my decision, and it will not be argued against. Lucrezia needs protection, and that is what we do. We protect, and we fight for the good of people. If she were anyone else would you be fighting against my decision to help her?"

"Ezio..."

"I would like an answer, Machiavelli."

Machiavelli sighed and straightened his back more so than it already was. He glanced to the side as if seeking assistance, but having seen none, he steeled his features and faced the question head on. "No, sir, I doubt I would."

"Then why is Lucrezia any different?"

"No offense to the duchessa in person," Niccolo started, nodding towards Lucrezia. "But her name isn't necessarily the most well liked name in this city, and I don't understand how you can go from wanting to kill every person in her family, to instead bringing her into the central hub of the assassins, and demanding that she be protected. Only a year ago if she called for protecting it would be against you. Why did your priorities change so quickly, Auditore?"

"I appreciate your honesty, Niccolo," Ezio nodded, looking to Lucrezia before he stepped away from her and brought himself closer to his right hand man. "But you must know that my actions towards the Borgia family were not out of malice. At first, yes, they were, but that malice was directed only to Rodrigo. When the years passed and the family gained more power, my eye took in Cesare as a target, but for good reason. He murdered many innocent people and quickly brushed off his sin by believing that he could be forgiven of anything due to his position as cardinal and Pope's son, but Lucrezia...I never held Lucrezia as a target."

"So, she was simply a liability to your malice towards her brother and her father?"

"Sadly, yes," the assassin sighed. "No one is perfect, and I hold myself furthest away from that term. My actions were selfish, and I realized that when I visited her in Ferrara last year before going off to fight Cesare for the last time-"

"I'm sorry for interrupting," Lucrezia jumped in, stepping up to Ezio and turning so that she was facing the both of them. "And I know that in this situation I don't really have the right to speak, but you must hear my input on the matter. Signore Machiavelli, I do not resent the things that I have done by blaming them on other people, for I have done terrible things, and the only person I can blame is myself but, the person you are familiar with is not who I truly am. My past has distorted my mind terribly, and in turn that Borgia sin rushed through my blood thicker than the blood of my whole family mixed together. I grew hungry for wealth, power, and sex until everything went downhill and insanity took me over. You don't have to believe me, but I assure you, I have since changed, and my priorities have changed. I am not the Lucrezia Borgia you resent, for I am now ashamed of my last name."

"Then tell me, why is it that you are here?" Machiavelli asked, raising an eyebrow towards his hairline. "How did all of this transpire? What did you do to need protection."

"It is not what she did," Ezio answered, reaching for her hand and pulling her into his side. "Depending on exactly where you view the situation, it is either what we did, or what Alfonso d'Este did. Do you remember Lucca?"

"Of course I do."

"Well, he worked as a cook for Alfonso before he married Lucrezia. My relationship with her was growing, and he informed me that Alfonso had a tradition for killing his spouse for the newest woman allowing him to use her body at his leisure. Lucrezia was next, and I wasn't going to allow her to be killed, so therefore I went undercover working as a horse trainer so I could protect her and keep my eyes on Alfonso at the same time. Over that time friendship blossomed into more, and so here we are today. Alfonso tried to murder her, uncovered me, and denounced us both before the citizens of Ferrara, while I left with a married woman with whom I care deeply for. So...now...choose who is at fault in the matter, if it so pleases you."

"Even though I am an assassin, I am a philosopher as well," Machiavelli stated, crossing his wrists behind his back. "The wonders of the mind, and the actions of man are the sole reasons that I wake up and keep myself healthy enough to think properly. I am a man dedicated to wisdom, and I recognize that having such a blunt opinion is neglecting me of that. Your heart pulses for this woman. Why...I couldn't possibly tell you, and I'm sure that neither of you could tell me either, but the fact that you have found love within the other is enough for me. I can be no judgment of character if I truly do not know someone, so therefore, what you tell me to do...I will do."

"Thank you," Ezio nodded, holding Lucrezia tighter when her arms circled around his waist. "When the assassins wake, dispatch them in groups. Some will watch the hideout from the outside, and some will circle the city and come to tell me if there is anything suspicious seen coming in to the city. Tonight, once we've gotten some rest, I will come and talk to them all formally. I will then decide what exactly we will do."

"Yes signore," Machiavelli nodded, moving into the next room where Ezio assumed one or two early rising assassins were awake and relaxing. Ezio turned his head towards Lucrezia and smiled at her, letting his hand rise until his fingers hooked under her chin and he could press his lips against her own.

"Are you okay?" he asked quietly, smiling when her head settled on his shoulder, and her eyes closed against her own fatigue.

"I am fine," she assured, fighting off exhaustion to remain awake for more than the next mere moments. "I thank you for sticking up for me so fiercely. It's sweet that you would do as such, but I hope that my presence here isn't going to cripple your friendship with Machiavelli."

"Our friendship is fine," he laughed. "We butt heads all the time. It will not cripple our friendship. Now, shall we relocate ourselves upstairs? I have a large, comfortable bed waiting for us after we clean away all the mud we're covered in and check out that cut that you have on your cheek."

"I hope this bed is large enough to hold the both of us," she whispered, yawning and standing on her own for a second before he grasped her hand and started leading her upstairs. "That is, once we clean up."

"I wouldn't allow for anything less," he assured, kissing her forehead in one of the few spots not darkened by mud as he turned and lead her into the barracks and into the first peaceful rest since she was nothing short of a child.


	13. Responsibilities

**An: Enjoy :)**

**Twit Shit: twitter(dot)com(slash)alexosaurus**

* * *

><p>The early morning greeted Ezio in it's usual Roman fashion; with the sound of people awake and running through the streets in search of food to buy and things to barter. Birds chirped happily at the rising of the sun, while the eagles that hung around the assassin's hideout cawed loudly before flying off in search of their breakfast. All of these sounds were immediate triggers to awake Ezio, but Lucrezia, who was resting peacefully at his side, remained sound asleep.<p>

A soft smile touched his lips, and he leaned over to place a gentle kiss against her cheek before readying himself for the day. His armor circled his body silently, and his weapons posed no noise to rouse her from her sleep. For once in the longest time, this woman was able to sleep without any real worries to weigh down her mind. A soft nagging tugged at his heart strings, and he had the strongest want to return to her side and hold her until she stirred and awoke to this refreshing day as well, but he knew there was work to do. There was war to plan for. So he left her to sleep out the rest of her night inaudibly, before making his way into the main assassins hall where the rising assassins were to meet him first thing.

As per usual, he was the first to step in the hall and pay his silent tributes to the generations of assassins represented in the insignias flying on scarlet tapestries from the ceiling. A sense of pride filled his chest, and a soft sigh echoed through the halls right as Machiavelli made his appearance.

"Good morning, Ezio," the philosopher greeted. "I pray you slept well."

"And you, Machiavelli. I slept well, thank you."

"I would like to say something before the others ready themselves for this morning. Ezio, I want to apologize for my initial reaction to you bringing Lucrezia to Rome," Machiavelli sighed, glancing to his feet for a moment, before he walked further into the hall and stood before his friend. "After everything we have been through, I should know by now to trust your judgment, and I realize that my loose tongue not only hurt you, but hurt her as well. I can't say I know what it is like to fall victim to what she has, but I should have more compassion for things such as that, and be able to look past my impressions."

"I understand your feelings on the matter," the head assassin nodded, raising his hand so it could settle on his friend's shoulder. "And I'm glad that you are honest with me. If it came down to you lying to me, brother, then let me take every word said to me and accept it's opposite. I counted on some sort of retaliation in bringing her here, but I will tell you, what I will tell the others when they arrive. No one knows her as well as I do. All they know is the figure put before the public, whom was the gorgeous prey of the Borgia family. She is a kind, and caring woman, but many don't want to see that, because they believe that what they know is the ultimate truth."

"And as we assassins know...nothing is true," Machiavelli finished, sharing a gentle smile with his friend.

"Exactly," Ezio chuckled, before he looked up to the tapestries once more, and looked over to the four marble coffins rested along the hall. "Machiavelli...this is a sacred place. Not just to me, but to all of us. If I was the bishop of a church, would I bring a heretic into mass?"

"I would assume not as long as your loyalties remain sound."

"Exactly, and my loyalties will always be sound to the assassins of the past, present, and future. If I had any belief that Lucrezia would speak against us as a whole, or do anything besides respect this sanctuary, and respect us assassins, I would never have brought her to Roma. I would have led her far from here, and requested assistance from their. She feels guilt for the things that she didn't do, that somehow affected us, solely because of how her life turned out. Many if not all of us would be in worse places if we didn't have this guild to save us...am I right?"

"Indeed so," Niccolo nodded, turning to see the assassins flooding in from the barracks at the far end of the hideout. "I only hope they all see what you see."

"They don't have much of a choice," Ezio murmured, before he raised his hand to the crowd of assassins to stop them from kneeling in respect. "I must start this meeting not by denouncing your respect for Machiavelli and I, but by telling you all that time is dwindling, and it is time that we must not waste. As some of you might have heard, we have a woman in our midst whom some of you might consider an enemy. Her name is Lucrezia Borgia, and before any of you speak out, I request that you listen to my words before you tell me yours. I know in the past years our whole existence has been directed towards destroying the Borgia, but I ask you now to realize that they are no longer our enemy. I do not wish you to pity her, but know her story. She was never meant to be like she was. She was a sweet child...a caring child, but that care and love for her family allowed them to easily craft her into their monster. She took to their habits of lustful actions and murder, but she has payed that due ten times over. Now she's in trouble, but even with me by her side, she does not ask for our help. I ask for your help. I ask that you help me, by helping her."

Silence fell over the assassins, some murmurs of disbelief breaking that silence before a strongly worded man spoke out from the front of the crowd. "Why should we help her? Just because she's had a change of heart and realized she did something wrong? That's a part of life. You have to live up to your mistakes."

"Thank you, Alanzo. I expected that you would speak for those around you, but you must listen closer. You are helping me, more so than her. You must know what it is to have that woman that others don't appreciate. I'm sure many of you have had that problem. Your parents, or your siblings, or your friends even, believe they are terrible because they don't want to look around the few mistakes they have made-"

"So...you're asking us to help her...because she says she is sorry...and is now sleeping in your bed?"

"My relationship with her is not physical," Ezio explained. "Though it is meaningful. Do for me this one thing...imagine your loves. Imagine that beautiful wife, or that strong, attractive husband, and imagine them in imminent danger to which they can't save themselves from. What would you do? Would you simply step away, and let them deal with it, or would you do whatever you could to keep them safe?"

"Well," Alanzo sighed, bringing his fingers up to frame his bearded chin. "I would save her, though, I doubt she would have tried to have me killed multiple times before that."

"Alanzo, do you not know when to be quiet?" a woman with uncharacteristically light hair asked from further down the front line of assassins. "Maybe if your heart wasn't made of ice, you would see the appeal in his request."

"Marietta...we both know who has the heart of ice, and we both know it isn't me."

"Obviously it is, if even I can see that he cares for her. That should be enough for us. He is our master. He is our father when we are in these uniforms, and whomever he cares for, we must care for as well. So what if she is a Borgia? If she can go without killing someone for more than three days I say she isn't too bad. Hell, we've probably done worse damage for the good of Roma than she has. I myself do not need to hear more," she finished, stepping away from the crowd and moving towards Ezio, crossing her hand over her heart before she bowed before him. "I am under your command. I will do what you wish."

"Yeah, I am too," another woman stated who was standing behind Marietta. "I believe everyone to have a second chance."

"People never change," Alanzo spat.

"Oh really?" Marietta asked in retaliation. "What about you Alanzo? Sure, you picked up some nasty sarcasm along the way, but do you drink yourself into oblivion anymore? Do you smoke tobacco until your stomach gives out, and all the alcohol you just ingested fertilizes the grass at your feet? Your second chance led you here...so tell me again that people don't change."

"She's got a point," one of the men by Alanzo's side murmured to him; settling his hand on his friend shoulder before walking forward with the other two girls. "Besides guys! This is Ezio Auditore we're talking about. He is our master. He leads us. Would he bring danger into our safe-haven? Has he ever sent any of us on a death mission for power or money? Absolutely not. He is not a tyrant and he is not a traitor...why would that change now?"

"Because a woman can change everything," Alanzo posed, even as a few more people moved away from the crowd to join the others. "No one in here can say that they haven't made a bad decision due to a woman's call."

"But what of Caterina?" the woman by Marietta asked. "It's obvious he cared for her, but when she got kidnapped, did he order any of us to go fetch her? No. He ordered we stay as far away from the castello as possible. We are his children Alanzo...he would never harm us."

"I'm sorry," the single standing assassin shrugged. "I simply cannot do this. I apologize profusely to you my master...I might come around eventually, but as of right now, my trust is not sound. I cannot agree to help her. Not until I see proof that she is who she claims to be."

"And I respect that," Ezio nodded. "You will go on about your duties normally, to which you may go do now. I must speak with those agreeing to help alone."

"As you wish," Alanzo agreed, crossing his hand over his heart in farewell, before he walked from the hall and left the others to themselves.

"Thank you," Ezio smiled, opening his arms towards his assassins. "Thank you...all of you. It is touching to see that you have such faith in me. I want you all to know that you will be protected through this process...but know that we are dealing with war here, so this mustn't be taken lightly. Marietta, I will ask that you and Carin," he nodded to the woman who joined after Marietta. "Protect Lucrezia whenever she leaves the hideout. I don't know if she will need to or not, but if she does, I ask that you follow her and keep an eye out for anyone who might have their sights on her."

Marietta and Carin both nodded, and turned to step away from the circle, having already accepted their jobs. "You six men," Ezio began again, pointing out those he wanted. "Will circle the city. Keep your eyes open for anything suspicious, and by anything I mean anything. You two will circle the hideout, and Marietta and Carin, if you so wish, you can perch on the roof and keep an aerial view around us if Lucrezia does not need to leave. Now finally...you two," he paused, pointing to the two brothers standing side by side towards the back of the crowd. "I have something special just for the two of you."

"We will commence in our missions then," Marietta took the hint, nodding to the other assassins before dispersing to where they were needed to go.

"What is it, my lord?" one of the brothers asked. "What is it you would like to do?"

"You will be my eyes and ears right on the front lines. I ask that you ride to Ferrara, and find a way to find out what Alfonso has planned for us, and for Lucrezia. Find Lucca in town, I will send a note to him, and he will meet you in the marketplace, near the tavern, the day you arrive. Write down what you know on a piece of paper, and he will send it to me by pigeon. I trust you to keep each other safe, and if ever you feel threatened, flee. I do not want a confrontation this early in the game."

"Yes, my lord," the two siblings bowed. "We will depart immediately."

"Thank you," Ezio nodded. "And God speed."

"That went uncharacteristically well," Machiavelli mused from Ezio's side, once the last two assassins disappeared towards the stables at the front of the hideout.

"You can say that again..."

~*~*AC*~*~

"God dammit!" Alfonso screamed, throwing random items across his office while Elettra settled on the couch beside his desk and remained preoccupied with her nails. "How in the hell could he get past me? I thought I had him caught! I sent some of my fastest men on my fastest horses! How could he escape?"

"There's these things called woods," Elettra said sarcastically, flipping her fire tinted auburn hair out of her face. "When you don't ride in them often, things like sticks, trees, and gaping holes in the earth tend to trip you up."

"I don't need your sarcasm now, Elettra!" he bellowed. "I need your insight!"

"They're one in the same...you should know this by now."

"If you were a man...by god would you be hurting right now."

"If threatening makes you feel better, go for it, but know that I'm not one of those 'picture perfect wife' type of girls. I will fight back, and it will end up in you loosing function in your penis," the woman growled, glaring at him over her knuckles. "Are we clear?"

"I apologize," he sighed, looking out into the grounds, before turning to see the empty vile of poison sitting on his desk. "Had she just...sipped one drop of that wine...I had it laced so strongly that a single drop of wine would send her crashing to the floor. That damn assassin."

"Can you explain to me why you're pissed? Lie and say she's dead, and go off and marry the third whore."

"Because I have about 500 witnesses from my providence who know that she fled. If I married against that, I would be caught, and I would have my ass handed to be by every priest in existence."

"They don't know if she got away after the chase," Elettra pointed out. "Just say they killed her then, or she fell off a ravine or something. Your constant complaining is getting annoying, and truly, I could care less at this point. You made the mistake of marrying her in the first place. What makes you think this new Maria girl won't end up insane like the last two?"

"Do I sense jealousy in your tone?"

"If you sense any, it's towards Lucrezia," Elettra finalized, standing and making her way towards the door of his study. "Away from your conquests and problems, and in the arms of an extremely sexy assassin. Mmm...what I would give to find a man like that."

"So, what do you say I do?"

"Find someone else to vent your problems to," she murmured. "This is your mess. Now, clean it up."


	14. The Pits Of Passion

**An: Enjoy**

**Twit Shit: twitter(dot)com(slash)alexosaurus**

* * *

><p>Sitting behind his desk as the early dawn stretched over Ferrara, a heavy pounding on the doors brought his eyes to the large slabs of mahogany before him. He called out to whomever was on the other side, demanding that they come forward, before his eyes looked to the ideas he had scribbled on a piece of paper before him. A large thud was heard after the clanking of chains, and once he gained enough interest to look up, a small smirk touched his lips. "So," Alfonso mused, his voice thick and heavy from sleep. "You found him."<p>

"We did, my lord," one of the guards standing beside the limp man said. "We caught him trying to flee the providence all together. We knew you were too preoccupied to order an official warrant, but we knew you would be pleased once we brought him back."

"Wonderful call, general," Alfonso laughed, looking down to Jacapo, who had been terribly beaten and broken down. "Such a man will be thrown into the dungeons below the palazzo. If anyone decides to speak up against my claim, let them know that his arrest will be filed under that wonderful catch all category of treason. Now, please escort him downstairs, and bring me the key."

"Anything you wish, my lord," the general nodded, grabbing Jacapo by his collar and yanking him to his bloody and bruised feet. "I will return in minutes."

"Wonderful," the Duca smiled, waving his hand through the air as if he had something important to enunciate. "Once you come back...prepare to stay for a short while. I have a few ideas I must run by you, and I would terribly appreciate your input."

"Yes, my lord," the general muttered once more, while his counterpart pushed Jacapo towards the door. "I will lend my ear to yours for as long as you need me."

Alfonso nodded, chuckling to himself as he sat back and turned to look at the cabinet sitting behind him that was filled to the brim with wine. Though two of those large bottles had passed by his lips, he found enough strength to pull out another one, and tilt it back to his lips. Bliss settled over the duke and the words on the paper before him zoomed in and out of focus. He laughed at that paper, and allowed his head to fall back; rising only when his general knocked on the door once more and walked in when Alfonso called out.

"Now, what is it you would like me to listen to, my lord?"

"I've got an idea," Alfonso laughed, picking up the paper and waving it around drunkenly. "You see...that bitch Lucrezia somehow bested me...I don't exactly know how she did it, but she did it, and so now...I have to fix this."

"My lord, maybe you should relax on the wine."

"Nah! Elettra's mad at me, so let me drink! Besides, my plan is sound! I'll fight fire with fire, doesn't it sound simply delightful? Since she snuck off with an assassin, I'll send an assassin of my own to finish her off! It's practically perfect! What do you think general?"

"I think it's a fair idea," the general began, stroking his slightly bearded chin. "But you must choose your assassin carefully. She did escape with the sole master of the assassins in Roma."

"Ehh, I don't need the best killer in the country, I just need one that is strategic and smart. All he needs to know is when to strike, and how to strike. Those two things are crucial to the assassination of any figure, no matter how powerful they are."

"I suppose that is truthful, sir, but...how are you going to go about finding this assassin of yours?"

"That's a good question," Alfonso hiccuped, bringing the wine bottle to his lips once more. "I'm not really sure at this point, but I know I'll figure that out later. Thank you for lending your ear general, I'm sure everything will turn out swell. You may go."

"Um...thank you, sir," his general hesitated, nodding slightly before stepping back. "Have a...good day, my lord."

"And you!" Alfonso bellowed, before busting into laughter. "Oh, my intelligence flatters me. I will find my man later, but now...I shall drink!"

One of the assassin brothers smirked as he slowly closed the window of Alfonso's study. He climbed upwards and grasped for his brother's hand, standing steady on the roof before he relayed his knowledge. "He's going to send an assassin to the hideout to off Lucrezia. He also imprisoned a man named Jacapo for treason, I'm sure seeing as how he helped with the escape in some way, Ezio must know about him."

"Wonderful job, Durante," the other brother congratulated. "Ezio will be happy to know of your success."

"Our success, Marco," Durante smiled. "We are twins, and brothers in arms. We are together, now, we must tell Lucca immediately. The Master must know."

"Alright," Marco nodded, making his way towards the gates. "In two days time, Master Auditore shall know."

~*~*AC*~*~

And in two days, he did. Making his way onto the roof, Ezio sighed as he looked up at the same storm from Ferrara creeping closer to Roma. A pigeon picked at it's food happily, waiting until Ezio picked him out of the bunch and unrolled the message tied to his leg. The script, though small on the paper, was familiar, and brought a smile to his face before he actually read over the information. Such arrogance in his enemy made him laugh, and the assassin master turned to find Machiavelli deep within the hideout.

"Machiavelli," Ezio called out, nearing the foyer where he was sure his brother was sitting at his desk. "News from Durante and Marco."

"Something beneficial I presume."

"You presume correctly," the master assassin smirked. "Apparently, Alfonso believes that he has the ability to find an assassin that will be able to best me."

"What?" Machiavelli asked, laughing and sitting back with new interest in the information. "He plans to hire an assassin and send him here?"

"Exactly," Ezio smirked. "I'm positive he was drunk when he decided this."

"He had to be. Does he not realize that even when you're asleep, it would be impossible to best you? You could kill the strongest man in your sleep without you even realizing it," the philosopher muttered, looking down to the paper rested on his desk before scribbling something quick. "He is surely much stupider than I originally anticipated."

"Yes, but I'm not willing to give him the benefit of the doubt," Ezio murmured in return. "I'm going to inform those guarding the hideout now. I'll send one of them out to tell the others circling the city. I have no idea whom Alfonso is going to try to get, but it has to be someone as stupid as he if he believes he is going to get out of this job alive."

"Do you need my assistance, brother?"

"No," Ezio smirked, waving the note in the air. "I just imagined that you would find this plan of his as hilarious as I did."

"Indeed, I do," Machiavelli smirked, standing from his desk and walking around to the front. "There is a storm coming in quickly. I'm going to run out and grab our revenue from the banks as well as pick up a few things here and there. I believe there is a blacksmith wanting to add one of his newest beauties to your weapons collection."

"You don't have to go, Machiavelli," Ezio offered. "I can go after I tell Marietta and Carin."

"It is fine," his friend smiled. "I haven't left this hideout in almost two days. I need some fresh air, and I doubt I'll be getting any once this storm hits tonight."

"I understand," he nodded. "Be safe out there. I'm sure I've seen lightning on the horizon."

"Do not worry. I'll keep my head low."

~*~*AC*~*~

Resting outside on the roof of the hideout, Ezio watched as the storm clouds rolled and collided closer to the city. The sun had given way to the moon long ago, and the heaviness of the atmosphere was weighing down on his shoulders. The air smelled thick, and the wind was picking up by the minute; scattering people and wildlife in search of protection. The door behind him closed quietly, and soft footsteps alerted him of her presence before she sat down beside him and brought her knees to her chest. He turned his gaze towards her, smiling softly at her freshly cleaned face and her ivory skin adorned in a cream colored night dress. Her hair was released from her braid and her eyes were glassy, turned up towards the sky.

"Do you believe that storm clouds are a sign?"

"What?"

"Do you believe that this oncoming storm is a sign?" she whispered, looking at him and smiling softly. "I've heard frequently from many people that a storm is a sign for impending doom, and it seems that you have something on your mind."

"No, bella," he laughed, reaching over and linking their fingers. "Though I do believe storms are signs, I don't believe they are bad. In fact, I believe them to be signs of something wonderful to come. Tell me, my dear Lucrezia, what happens to the land when it has not gotten proper rain?"

"It will dry, and the vegetation will die," she answered, leaning against his side and smiling. "And eventually, the people will grow thirsty and filthy, and die of dehydration and disease."

"Exactly," Ezio smiled, leaning over to press his lips to her cheek. "Storms are here to wash away the filth and darkness brought on by the shadows. So, in punishment, the sun will hide, and the rain will step in, destroying that which needs to be destroyed, before cleansing the land and allowing the sun to shine anew."

"Why can't people just hide like the sun?" Lucrezia asked quietly, moving her hand so that she could link their arms and rest her cheek against his shoulder. "Why can't the rain literally wash away the worries and deception, and leave only happiness to shine?"

"Well, we are nothing but pawns in nature's game," he answered. "So we must find our own means of cleansing. The people we associate with...the memories we make, they are what we use to renew happiness. Hell, a single breath can change someone's life. It's just what we do with our breaths that determine if we live in happiness, or suffer in agony."

"Well, I believe my breathing is very well spent by your side," she laughed, feeling the first drops of rain falling onto her skin. "Maybe we should head to bed. That is, unless you would like for us to be soaked from head to toe."

"I suppose you are right," he said, standing up and reaching for her hand. Leading her forward and opening the door for her, he motioned for her to walk in before him; a smile on his lips as he snuck up behind her and completely scooped her up into his arms. She squealed in surprise, and laughed as her arms tightened around his neck; allowing him to carry her to their bedroom down the hall. He easily toed open the door, and smiled when he noticed that she had lit the lanterns around the room that encompassed them in a glow the color of honey.

Tenderly, he rested her on the bed; placed in the spot light of this honey colored glow. Her hair fanned out around her, and her eyes sparkled as she looked up to him; her face innocent until her foot circled around to the back of his knee and pitched him forward. He landed on her, bringing them both to laugh as he brought his weight onto his elbows and looked down into her shimmering hazel gaze. His heart pulsed wildly in his chest and his hand rose until the very tips of his fingers could slide against her skin; feeling the smooth curve of her cheek as well as releasing her gentle gasp to the world. Caught up in everything that was her, he couldn't stop himself from leaning down to delve in her soft, rosy lips and soon the slide of her tongue and the feeling of her hands rising to pull his shirt away from his chest was enough to throw caution to the wind, and cast them both into the pits of passion and wild abandon.


	15. Oblivion

**An: Sorry for taking so long. Don't know what's going on with me. XD  
>Enjoy!<strong>

**Twit Shit: twitter(dot)com(slash)alexosaurus**

* * *

><p>Cloaked in black and moving with the swiftness of a shadow, a man named only as Salvatore walked through the gates of the marvelous city of Rome. His footsteps were measured, quiet and undetected like his presence overall. He was a master at what he did, and as the cool touch of his blade was pressed against his wrist, he felt cocky pride billowing from the deepest point within him. When he was asked by the Duca of Ferrara to assassinate one fair lady, he was weary of the idea; weighing that it would be dangerous if a simple, stupid maiden was able to escape the Duca's swiftest guards. But alas, who would he be if he didn't accept a challenge? "Nothing," he answered to himself, lowering his eyes to his feet. He would be nothing, which is why he was covering distance to the assassin hideout with every touch of his boots against the cobblestone streets.<p>

Dodging the eyes of roaming citizens stumbling through the streets under the moon's shimmering rays, Salvatore stilled when he reached the edge of the hideout; his body easily maneuvering upwards towards the window he seemed to know was his targets. He was a man who had taken the biggest cavalry in the French army by his own sword, and he was the men that assassinated the tyrant leader of Constantinople. He was the man who everyone came to to finish their dirty work, and as long as he was gaining money to weigh down his pocket, he didn't care who he had to kill.

As his nickname suggested, he entered their room like a shadow; unnoticed and uncared for. He mused for the moment, tilting his head as he took in the scene of a gorgeous woman enveloped in the muscled arms of a strong and handsome man. Their bodies were bare, but pressed so closely together that any intimate image to which he could have stumbled upon, was censored. Tanned hands cradled ivory flesh, and ivory arms were circled around tan muscles that seemed to bulge and pulse even while he slept. Maybe that was simply Salvatore's jealousy, seeing as how he only had enough muscle in his arms to wield his sword, and seemed unfit to many gorgeous woman like the one resting before him, to provide them with what this muscled man obviously could.

The hilt of his blade slid easily into his palm, and unsettling rage settled within him. His jealousy was fierce towards this man, and towards this woman, he saw every single picky female who looked at him in disgust and further covered their magnificent bodies. The one natural thing that every man and woman indulged in for unadulterated pleasure, and abused at the loss of having such pleasure with a lover or spouse, was something that he was always seemed to be denied, except once or twice. He believed revenge was in store, and he swore up and down to ever deity present in the skies above that revenge was exactly what he would get.

Creeping closer to this happy couple, he could feel his hands shaking at the pure hatred for the beautiful scene. He had never been the man to sleep so peacefully with a woman wrapped around his body. He never got to be the dreamy, strong man that women swooned over, and the weight of his dagger in his hand caused him to raise it shakily over the woman's back. She, of course, was who he was really here for, but he did not fret in his plan. He would stab his knife through her heart; killing her instantly before going on to slice the throat of her handsome lover. Such selfish beings born with beauty and grace would be dispelled from this world, and the underground society full of people like him would worship him, like the falsified gods these rich and beautiful people believed in.

His arms rose, and it seemed as if life was moving in slow motion as he watched the events play out before him. The eyes of the handsome man, once closed, snapped open, and his shimmering muscles bunched as he sprung into action. The shaky dagger he had poised over the shoulder of his lover was taken from his wrist, and stinging pain shot up his arm when it was shoved behind his back uncomfortably, and his blade was placed between his teeth to silence his scream. The edges of his dagger cut into the sides of his mouth, and the taste of metal flowed onto his tongue as the soft flesh parted and allowed two drops of crimson to draw trails outlining his chin. The shock of it all dissolved into fear, and this shadow, so adept at killing anyone else, feared for his own life when he was being pushed into the decorated hallways of this beautiful assassins hideout.

Though he feared for his life, he couldn't keep himself from glancing down; a blush between anger and hatred coloring his cheeks as he noticed that this handsome men, well sculpted in _all_ of his anatomy, was standing naked with his hand grasping Salvatore's throat, while he continued to apply pressure to the blade stuck between his teeth. This fearful shadow tried to struggle, hoping that he could take his own life by slipping the blade down his throat, before the assassin could do his job, but a quick knee to his stomach stilled him, and brought him doubling over against the blade's edge and the assassin's hand.

"Who are you?" even his voice was perfect; smooth and beautiful, as if crafted from the finest sheets of gold. His eyes were fierce, angry, fiery; teeming with rage towards him. He had never known that feeling...he never knew the feeling of loving a woman so dearly, that just the thought of her being in danger sent you into a fit of rage that only the smooth touch of that woman could cure. "God dammit! I asked you a question!"

"Salvatore," he mumbled from around the blade. "My name is Salvatore."

"Sent from Alfonso, I do believe," he growled; lowering his hand and pulling the blade from between Salvatore's teeth before pressing the tip against his throat. "I must give you credit, you worthless excuse for an assassin...you are quiet. I am almost proud that you were able to creep as close to us as you did...but waking up to see you poising a blade over my lover's shoulder...is not the best way to get on my good side."

"I wasn't here to make pleasantries with you," Salvatore growled, trying to spear himself on his blade. "I was here to kill you, and that beautiful woman waiting for you in your bed. It isn't fair. It just isn't fair. Why should men like me suffer rejection and disgust, while men like you rest their heads with no worries, holding close to you a woman that could strike down God with her beauty?"

"My head does not rest worry free," Ezio hissed, twisting the blade in emphasis. "As you have just proven, I have strange men trying to sneak into MY hideout, disgracing MY assassins, and trying to murder MY lover. So explain to me Salvatore, a self proclaimed assassin, what excuse to you have for me, so I will spare your life?"

"I have no excuses," Salvatore spat, trying to fight once more to slit his throat. "I pray that you kill me now, and let me leave this world with my honor."

"You have no honor," Ezio muttered, shoving the blade hard into his throat before stepping back and throwing it at his feet. "You are a pathetic murderer with a sick, twisted mind, which allows you to believe you have the honor of an assassin who has spent his life devoted to the good of this city, and its people. You are scum, worthless scum, and I hope to God for you that you know how to climb."

"Why is that?"

"Because it's going to suck for you getting down," he explained, grasping his collar and shoving him forward towards the door leading to the roof. Unlocking the door, be threw Salvatore to the ground, reaching for his dagger which he dropped and chucking it until it hit and sunk into the depths of the Tiber. Salvatore whimpered in sadness, and Ezio turned away from him; the cold air bringing goose bumps to his naked flesh. "Go back to that little master of yours," he spat once more. "Tell him he's going to have to try harder, because as long as I'm within a one hundred mile radius of Lucrezia Borgia...she will be safe."

The slamming of the door behind him made him jump, and he felt even worse than he did looking upon the beautiful couple. Deep in the Tiber, the sole instrument that allowed him to live was rusting, while deep inside the hideout, that handsome man was returning to his bed; circling his muscled and tanned arms around that gorgeous woman's soft, pliant body.

~*~*AC*~*~

"Ezio," she whispered as the sound of their bedroom door closed and his gentle footsteps resounded off the wooden floors. "Ezio...what's going on? Why aren't you in bed?"

"No reason, amore mio," he returned, pressing his knee into the edge of the bed before settling against his back and opening his arms for her thin form to curl into his side. The length of her golden hair fell around his arm as he circled her back, and deep sighs of contentment rose into the air as they once again relaxed.

"What happened?" she muttered again. "I heard you speaking with someone...but I couldn't make out anything you were saying."

"It is nothing you need to worry about, bella," Ezio smiled, trailing the backs of his knuckles against her heated and pink tinted cheeks. "We are safe, we are comfortable, and we just had the most amazing night known to man. Everything is perfect."

"I would say," Lucrezia laughed teasingly; tiredly trailing her fingers down his muscled chest. Her hand delved under the sheets covering their hips, and as the very tips of her fingers touched up his thigh, he growled deep within his chest, and rolled her onto her back, while his hands held her wrists over her head. He smiled at her; their actions sensual and lazy as his lips fell to gently slide against her neck. Gentle whimpers left her soft lips and her back arced off the bed; her body working to bring itself closer to the man pleasing her. One of his hands fell to her stomach, and gently pressed her to the bed; his laughter vibrating against the skin just below her ear.

"Relax," he whispered, letting his other hand leave her wrist and tip toe its way down her long arm. "These are the hours where the most pleasure is felt. When you're asleep, but awake at the same time...every touch, every kiss is amplified. So just close your eyes, and feel. I guarantee that it will drive you insane."

She laughed breathlessly, throwing her head back and taking in a deep breath to relax every muscle in her body. She felt herself melt into the mattress below them, and she was moments away from falling asleep before she moaned wildly at the feel of his teeth and tongue on the sensitive areas of her chest. Her hand rose into his hair and pulled at the strands; unwilling to let his lips part from the pleasured areas he was torturing. Heat emanated from every pore in her body, her lips parted to make her pants and moans of pleasure known to the ears of her lover. His rough hands grasped for her hips, and her stomach quivered in anticipation as his lips descended lower on her body; his tongue following the toned line that curved along her stomach. Loosing her grasp in his hair, her hand fell to her side; her nails digging into the sheets as a wave of pleasure overcame her exhausted body, and she gasped out his name while he expertly worked her into oblivion.


	16. Sister vs Lover

**Twitter: twitter(dot)com(slash)alexosaurus**

* * *

><p>As soon as his eyes opened, he was furious. Memories of the intrusion the night before riled him from deep within his stomach, and even as his gorgeous lover rested pliant in his arms, he couldn't help but feel peeked to urge forward the war himself. With ease, he extracted himself from her grasp and dressed. Tenderly, his lips pressed against her cheek before he left his bed room and headed for the foyer where he was positive Machiavelli was resting behind his desk.<p>

The philosopher looked up when he heard the heavy, hurried footsteps making their way down the steps; his glasses being removed when the assassin master moved to stand before the desk. "You are troubled," he said obviously. "What happened?"

"Alfonso sent an assassin in the middle of the night," Ezio explained, his hidden blade moving in and out of its hold against his wrist. "He tried to kill both Lucrezia and I in the middle of the night."

"You mean he actually found someone stupid enough to agree to such terms?"

"Yes, and he was a skilled assassin. He was standing over Lucrezia with his knife poised before I heard him breathing," he growled, shaking his head and sighing as he tried to overcome the overwhelming feeling of anger pulsing through him. "We have no choice. I can't wait for him."

"Shall I send for the faction leaders?" Machiavelli asked.

"Yes. I'll call in the recruits. They will have one week to train, and then we will ride for Ferrara."

"Will one week be enough time?"

"It better be," Ezio threatened no one in particular. "If not, than I will fight this war myself."

~*~*AC*~*~

Bartolomeo was the first to arrive of the faction leaders; his loud voice booming through the hideout as he found Ezio and clapped his large hand over his shoulder. They talked quietly about everything and nothing for a few short moments before La Volpe escorted his sister inside, and the four leaders all stood in a circle within the ceremonial hall below the hideout. Pleasantries were shared before Ezio's face steeled, and the gravity of the situation settled over them.

"So, what is it?" Bartolomeo asked before the assassin leader could begin to explain their meeting. "What has you riled up Auditore?"

"I have a battle to pick with someone," he explained. "And I need the help of you and your factions to make leaving the city possible."

"Whom are you picking a battle with?" La Volpe asked, his fingers rising to frame his chin. "Someone I am familiar with?"

"The Duca of Ferrara...Alfonso."

"May I ask why?" the thief leader asked. "He seems like a random target. He's never given us trouble before."

"Well...it's kind of a long story-"

"You called us here, brother," Claudia stated, her usual quick, argumentative tone making its presence.

"Fine," Ezio sighed, glaring at his sister momentarily before taking in a breath to retell his story once more. He informed them of his meeting with Lucrezia before he left for Vienna to have his last battle with Cesare. He told them of her troubles, her stress, and the insanity that was slowly creeping behind her without remorse. He told them of his feelings, of his actions, and of his adventures undercover as Alfonso's horse trainer, as well as what happened during the banquet. He told them of their fleeing to Rome, and he told them that the Borgia woman they have all grown to detest was resting upstairs in his bed.

Mouths agape and tension palpable, the three leaders faced the assassin unsure of how to react to his story. Claudia, being the most outspoken against her brother, made her distaste known immediately. "Ezio, how could you even begin to think of helping her? Her father and brother single handedly managed to kill off our entire family. Most other people would hold life-long grudges for actions as such."

"Claudia, you must understand. She isn't like her father or brother-"

"Is that what she told you before she fucked you?"

"Hey!" Ezio yelled, his sister flinching slightly against her brother's harsh tone. "Claudia...I'm...I'm sorry, and I understand that you are upset about this, but you have to believe me. I'm not an idiot."

"I never said you were Ezio," Claudia pointed out. "But you of all people should know how deceptive she can be. She is a master of using lust and lies to get her further in life. What makes you think that she wouldn't do the same to you just to get away from her husband?"

"Because she had nothing to gain from being away from her husband," the assassin pointed out. "He was abusive, and cruel; ready to murder her before the people who viewed her as nothing more than a worthless orphan. She saw no one else on the side, and fought only to keep her sanity in the growing hours. When I found her in Ferrara, she was ready to die. She hated her husband, but had no heart to fight against him. When I rode with her away from the palazzo, I rode away with a woman whom I had saved, not with a woman who was running away just so that she could fall into the arms of another man with much more wealth and sexual prowess than Alfonso."

"Ezio," Bartolomeo whispered, his voice uncharacteristically soft as he rose his hand to stop the fighting between the Auditore siblings. "Do you love this woman?"

"I-" he began, before the seriousness of the question silenced him and pushed all of the air from within his lungs. He floundered momentarily, his eyes falling to the floor in search of an answer he didn't know if he had the right to give. A gentle shrug of his shoulder brought his eyes back to the military leader looking at him with a gaze softened in understanding. "Yes. I believe I do."

"Then I will help you," his friend agreed. "Just tell me what I must do."

"I need you to train my assassins in hand to hand combat," Ezio asked. "We will be departing for Ferrara in a week, and in that time I need both my troops, and yours ready for a war."

"Don't worry," Bartolomeo assured, his hands rising to settle against the assassin's shoulder. "I'll handle the fighting."

"Thank you."

"What would you like my thieves and I to do?" La Volpe asked next, his outlook on the romance overall neutral. "I also apologize for not speaking up against your romantic interests. My outlook on situations are such that that is your own personal business. I agree to help simply because you are my friend, and you are my friend that is in need of my assistance."

"Thank you, Volpe," the older Auditore murmured. "Would it be too much trouble if your thieves would keep a watch on the roads leading into Rome? Alfonso is starting to send sneaky little mercenaries into the city on a mission to end mine and Lucrezia's life. If my assassins are training with Bartolomeo's troops, then I will have no grasp on what is going on within the city."

"Consider it done," Volpe nodded; all attentions now turning to the younger Auditore still fuming against the request.

"Claudia-"

"No, Ezio," she interrupted, her hand rising to silence any and all who dared to speak. "I just...I have to get a grasp on all of this. She...her family killed everyone close to us! I...do you really believe that she has changed? Do you believe that she isn't one of them?"

"She never was to begin with," Ezio assured, stepping forward to grasp his sister's hand. "She was nothing more than a young child molded and used so her family could try and take over all of Italia. Had she had the choice, or the opportunity to look on her situation from the outside, she would have changed her course in history without a second thought."

"I trust you Ezio, but let me state here and now that I do not trust her," Claudia spat. "My girls will be used to help you...not her."

"I am fine with that," he nodded, kissing his sister's cheek softly. "I can't thank you enough."

"I'll make sure of that," she growled, stepping back and crossing her arms over her chest. "What do you need my courtesans to do?"

"Keep their ears open," was all he asked of. "If they hear anything of interest, have them tell you. If you judge that it is something that I should know of, tell me. Other than that, you don't have to do anything."

"Fine," she concluded, turning to leave and pushing her way through the group of assassins making their way downstairs towards the hall. Angered and unsure of her feelings on her agreement with her brother, she didn't notice that she was moving towards a head on collision with her jersey devil until she bumped into the glowing blond Borgia.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Lucrezia whispered softly, knowing good and well exactly who was standing before her. Strife was evident deep within the brown eyes of her lover's sister, and she felt discomfort rising from deep within her stomach when Claudia didn't speak. "I..I didn't mean to-"

"Do you love my brother?" the question shot over her head, and Lucrezia stood dumbfounded for a moment before the Auditore sister asked once more. Uneasy over the random topic, Lucrezia's arms moved to circle her chest while her words left her lips quiet and unsure.

"I...what?"

"It's an easy question," Claudia growled, her hand moving to rest on her hip. "Do you love Ezio or not?"

"I don't understand why you're asking me-"

"Because he asked me to help him help you, and for the record, I don't really trust you at this point. Your father ran my family, or what was left of it, out of our home, and your brother murdered my uncle before my brother's eyes. I'm sure you remember those days, they were grand don't you think? So, to ensure that I'm not completely crazy for agreeing to help my brother, reassure me, and answer my question. Do you love my brother?"

Hazel eyes fell to the ground, and her hands fell before her to wring and worry nervously. Uneasy breathing had taken place of breathing that was once calm, and when her eyes rose to meet with Claudia's, the courtesan leader was surprised to see tears glossing over her gaze. "Claudia," Lucrezia began, her voice broken and weak. "Please know that I can never repay the kindness that your brother has bestowed upon me after what my family did, and I can never apologize enough for the ruthless killings of my lineage. If I could change the days you lost the ones you love I would, but alas I cannot. I will not ask for your forgiveness, or his own, for I believe myself to not deserve it...but I will tell you that I do love Ezio. More so than I am willing to admit."

"So you plan on staying with him? You plan on taking care of him, and keeping him happy and not running off to spend your days rolling through any bed you deem fit?"

"I would rather take my own life than allow myself to live after hurting him that much."

"Good," Claudia nodded, her sigh almost disappointed as she looked over her shoulder to the door leading into the Roman city streets. "It seems my efforts aren't going to waste then, but if I am to help him, and in turn help you, you must promise me one thing."

"Anything," Lucrezia assured, her words driven solely by her want and need to keep her lover happy.

"Promise me you won't hurt him," the Auditore sister pleaded. "He cares for you more than he already realizes, and if you end up breaking his heart...I swear on the grave of my late father, Giovanni Auditore, I will find you, and my hands will be stained with your blood."

"If I ever break his heart, I will deliver myself to you without energy to fight or weapons to defend," she whispered. "I will never break his heart. I swear it."

Claudia replied with nothing more than a nod. She accepted the words promised to her, and turned on her heel to push her way into the streets and find the horse she had left in the stables across from the hideout. A new hindsight on her relationship with Ezio left Lucrezia breathless, and unsure of what she should do as she stood in the foyer. Unable to move and almost terrified of remaining alone for another second, Lucrezia forced herself forward; making her way towards the hall deep within the assassins hideout where she would question exactly why the man she loved hadn't been by her side when she awoke that morning.


	17. I Will Set You Free

**An: Yay for updating this for the first time in forever. I'm sorry I took so long to update this, I don't really know what took me so long to update. I know the last chapter wasn't that great, because truthfully I just wrote it and tossed it up here because I lost my plans for this story that I wrote out for three hours when I first started. I still remember what I'm going to do, but my depth for that chapter totally escaped me so I just bull shitted that to the highest degree and threw it up here to get it over with. Hopefully this is a little bit better, and you guys learn a little bit with this light on Lucrezia. The history I wrote is actually her history (there are things in there that people are a little iffy about, like her baby. Some think it was Cesare's, some think it was the messenger boys). The only thing I wasn't super sure on was Jofre's end, but he was terribly devastated at Sancia's death, so I kept his ending as such.**

**I hope that I'll be able to update this more quickly, and get along with the story so I can finish it up. Wish me luck on doing that. **

**Enjoy!**

**Twitter: twitter(dot)com(slash)alexosaurus**

* * *

><p>Fear was overcoming him. Not so much for himself, and the outcome of this battle, but for her safety, and the assurance that she will remain alive when he had to depart from her side. The hall was empty, and had remained such for the longer part of two hours, as he simply sat and stared at the assassin's symbol flying on the flags overhead. Too much was running through his head, and his emotional connections with her made everything seem that much more impossible. He needed to keep her safe, but in the end, he had absolutely no idea how.<p>

The need for space from his thoughts brought the tiring assassin to his feet, and grudgingly he walked from the hall and into the main foyer of the hideout. Not a soul was present as all were out either training with the mercenaries or scouting Roma with the thieves. The love and respect of his assassins for him brought a smile to his face, but that smile disappeared when the overbearing silence brought a shiver to his spine. Something was wrong, and as his leather clad feet carried him into his gallery, he understood why.

Lucrezia was standing before her portrait, her arms crossed tight over her chest as she gazed over the stern painting her father had commissioned when she rose to power. Memories of her family always brought back the depression and sadness that followed their history, and even in the comfort of the assassins, the sorrow refused to depart.

"I look so...angry," she mused, her head tilting softly as she looked upon the woman she no longer recognized. "Was I really that terrible a person that I deserved to be hung on the walls with the rest of your enemies?"

"You are not my enemy," Ezio argued, walking up behind her and allowing his hand to gently settle against her waist. "You never have been. Lucrezia you and I both know that your past wasn't your fault."

"In a way it was," Lucrezia said. "I was like my father. I never wanted to disappoint anyone, and the second that discomfort would arise, I would be quick to either resolve it, or simply leave the room. My family meant everything to me, and as I grew older, I refused to let myself see how evil they really were. So they used me, and tortured me, stole from me things that could never be replaced, and had me act as property...being sold to one marriage after the other to align the states of Italia."

"They can't steal from you any longer, _bella. _This woman in the painting; so stern and hurt, is no longer you."

"Do you know what they did to me? Do you know the deepest secrets of the Borgia?"

"No. I knew only that which I needed to know."

"My father, the Vicar of Christ, the sole man who seemed to emanate more light than the sun, proposed me to the duke of Pesaro, Giovanni Sforza, when he sought to align the papal states with Milan. Before my marriage, he told me to choose one of my brothers to bed me, so I may know how to please a man when the time came. Though, such acts that I once saw caring, were acts I know see that were used to cement my loyalty to our family. He knew more than anyone else, that the man to steal the innocence of a young girl will keep the key to her soul until death arrives with his warming embrace. I married Giovanni, but my heart belonged to Cesare, and so my downhill spiral began. My brother was always angry. Mostly with Juan, for being the soldier that he always wanted to be while he was stuck in a cardinal's robes, and the discomfort that Cesare and my father always seemed to have caused them to call me back to Rome the second I would leave. I did not love Giovanni, and was glad to be rid of him, but the ending of our marriage came with great heartache. While I awaited my trial where I was to announce that I was indeed a virgin, even though I wasn't, and that our marriage was never real because of my husband's impotence, my brother Juan died. In my sorrow I found comfort in a messenger that my father was sending back and forth from the Vatican to the convent I fled to, and in turn became pregnant."

"I'm sorry," Ezio whispered, tightening his arms around her and gently placing a kiss to her shoulder, his guilt growing steadily through the retelling of her story.

"Worry not, my love," she soothed, despite the sadness held in her voice. "My brother had many enemies, and his death was to come early no matter what. My father was distraught when he learned of Juan's death, and sorrow settled over our family, except for my brothers. Cesare always hated him, and my younger brother Jofre detested him as well, for Juan fraternized with Jofre's wife, Sancia of Aragon, soon after they married. Eventually our trial came around, and while Giovanni protested against being declared impotent, he refused to bed a courtesan before the college of cardinals, and I lied about my sexual condition whilst being six months with child. Cesare was terribly angry when he found out, and my father kept me locked within the Vatican apartments until my child was born, telling the citizens I had been struck by an outbreak of plague. I was cautious in telling my father and brother who my baby's father was, but eventually I pleaded that my father allow me to marry his messenger, Paolo, so that we may be happy, and leave Rome to live a quiet life with our son, but alas that didn't happen...for my brother murdered him, and dumped him in the Tiber."

"But what of your son?" he asked. "Where is he?"

"I don't know," she answered truthfully. "My father took him away the second he was born. He told me that we would send him to live with another family, and in three years time we would adopt him as our own. Had the people known I was pregnant, my annulment from Giovanni would have been withdrawn, and those in the streets who despised our family would go on and on about the bastard Borgia born of incest. Almost immediately after the birth of my son my father was arranging another marriage for me. Eventually he chose Alfonso of Aragon, my sister-in-law's brother. He was a man I loved more than anyone else, but he too met an unkind fate. He grew weary of my brother and father, and their intentions for their family when my father crowned the king of France, as the king of Naples. My brother ended up sending Micheletto after him, and then the bright colors I loved to wear so much were replaced with widow's black. At that point, my children were all that I had, but alas I lost them too."

"And then your father married you again? To the d'Este?"

"Yes. It was one of the last things my father did. And from there I believe you know the outcome of my history," Lucrezia sighed, her hazel eyes glassy with tears. "Cesare killed our Papa, and then Cesare ran off and got himself killed. I had lost so much, and it weighed me down so terribly that my husband planned to allow me to join my family in death. I am the last Borgia to remain. Left, to bear the burdens of my family's ambitions."

"But what about-"

"Suicide," she answered. "My father imprisoned Sancia shortly after Alfonso was killed. She died there, after much abuse, both physically and sexually, from the guards. My brother loved her dearly, and swore he would not be able to live without her. He kept his promises...probably the only one of us who ever did."

"Listen," he said, turning her so they stood face to face. "I know you will never be able to forget your past, and I know you will never be able to get over the things that your family has done, but I want you to know something, and I want you to keep my words in your mind and in your heart forever. I am different. I'm not just a cold blooded killer with a chip on his shoulder. I'm a protector, and that's what I'm here to do for you. I can swear to you that you will remain happy with me, and the despair that once followed you will never follow you again. We will be happy, because God knows that you of all people deserve it."

"You can't promise me that, Ezio. I know you can't. What about this war with Alfonso? How can you promise you'll come back alive?"

"Because I've returned alive when I had nothing to live for," he answered, allowing his calloused fingers to caress her smooth cheek. "Now that you are here, dying isn't even an option. I have something I must tell you though."

"What is that?"

"I am leading my assassins to Ferrara in a week," he said. "In that time, you cannot remain here. You need to be somewhere far away from here, and far from your husband, so I can be sure that you will remain safe, and under the utmost protection."

"Where shall I go? Everyone in Italy hates me."

"Bartolomeo has a cousin in Napoli," Ezio answered. "I plan to assess the training of my assassins later tonight, and while I am there I will ask him to contact said cousin in hopes you would be able to stay in his palazzo for the duration of our time in Ferrara. If he agrees, I will escort you south myself, and then ride to Firenze to meet the soldiers there. We will fight, and I will finish this business once and for all, then I will return to Napoli and retrieve you."

"And after that...what will happen?" she asked, smiling softly as his hands rose to run through the shimmering lengths of her blonde hair. "Where will we go?"

"I'm not sure _madonna_. But I know that it will be peaceful, and far from scrutinizing gazes and unhappy times," he said, tilting her head forward to allow his lips to press a kiss to her forehead. "I will finish all this quickly. I swear it."

"No, you must take your time," Lucrezia argued. "You must plan your attacks carefully, and contemplate every backup plan in case a situation may arise. You must be careful, and be aware of what you are doing. The d'Este family is the oldest and most noble in all of Italy. Don't fall into the belief that just because my husband is an idiot, he won't have the strength of ten armies behind him."

"No one can escape death," Ezio told her. "It's a sad truth, but it is an unwavering truth, and by the time my feet touch Ferrara's soil, Alfonso is a dead man walking. I don't care how many soldiers he has. I don't care how many guns he has. I don't care how many prized horses he has. He has done terrible things, and will continue to do them, if he isn't stopped."

"And you will be the one to stop him?"

"Yes," he answered, his voice laden with passion and hatred for the man they spoke of. "Face to face, blade to blade, on the battle field. I will be the one to stop him, and end his hold over you forever. In a week you will be free, and never again will you have to feel the stinging pain of heartache."


	18. Reunion

**An: It's way too late/early for me to think of something to write here.**

**Twitter: twitter(dot)com(slash)alexosaurus**

* * *

><p>The sound of clashing metal rang heavily in his ears long before he rode through the gates of Bartolomeo's mercenary camp. Large masses of white and blue clashed together as men and women of both factions twirled and swung their weapons; the mercenaries using brute strength and strong legs to their advantage while the assassins used light feet and thin blades to counter and deal their own damage to their opponent. The dance between the two armies was beautiful, but what was even more beautiful was the hope he felt after seeing exactly how flawless every soul on that training field fought.<p>

"Ezio!" Bartolomeo called from the top of his battlements. "Come up here! Stand above the action and watch the fight!"

The Assassin Grandmaster tied his horse outside of the gates, and climbed the ladder leading to Bartolomeo's position. Bartolomeo rested with his forearms against the edge of the battlements, his eyes darting in all directions to take in the skill of each and every one of his warriors. He applauded some loudly, and critiqued others, but no matter what words left his lips, they were filled with love and admiration for those below whom he had come to see as his children. "They're wonderful, Ezio," he greeted, keeping his eyes trained on the fighting below. "They fight with fire and passion, and I must say, your assassins are mind-blowing. Never have I seen someone strike a blade so strongly, yet remain elevated upon their toes."

"They all have trained well," Ezio agreed. "And I see they train even better under your command."

"Switch!" Bartolomeo bellowed suddenly, his face ablaze with amusement as he watched the assassin's expertly turn and swing their swords upon a mercenary they weren't fighting before, while said mercenaries scrambled the throw their weapons up to block the attack. "It's obvious you aren't as excited about this as I am. What's wrong, Auditore?"

"You have a cousin in Napoli, correct?"

"Yes I do. A brother of mine more like it."

"I have a favor to ask."

"Well, get out with it," the war leader demanded, turning his eyes from the trainees to his friend standing beside him. "What do you need?"

"I need you to send a letter to your cousin," Ezio said, his voice impassive, but tinted with fear that his friend would refuse. "Your cousin is a generous man, and a patient man. I would like you to ask him if it would be possible to house Lucrezia within his palazzo while we battle with Alfonso. He is the only man I can think of who would even give two seconds of his time to contemplate my request, and I know that I cannot leave her here with no protection. She must be far from her husbands grasp, and far from this city pining for her blood."

"Ercole is indeed a generous man, and I have no doubt that he will take pity upon you at this point in time, but like myself, he too has had troubles with the name Borgia."

"As has everyone...even those with said name," the assassin pointed out, his fingers curling together tightly as anxiety and nervousness pressed down on his shoulders with the weight of ten anvils. "All I ask is that you inquire. If he respectfully declines, that is fine, I will find somewhere else to take her. Possibly a convent somewhere in Salerno-"

"Calm down, amico," Bartolomeo's back straightening as he gave the signal for his trainees to rest, and take some time to regain their energy before they moved onto their next course of training. "I already contacted him. He said he would be delighted to house her and you for as long as you prefer. His estates are your own, as is everything in his palazzo," he finished, handing a sealed letter marked with the coat of the d'Alviano family. "All he requests is a small amount of time prior to your arrival so he can present his palazzo with pride."

"He could live in a shack in the ghettos for all I care," Ezio said happily. "I would praise it tenfold and declare it a fortress, even if it was nothing more than sticks and stones. Thank you, Bartolomeo. I owe you and Ercole tremendously."

"You owe us nothing," Bartolomeo smiled, one of his large hands coming to crash onto Ezio's shoulder in its usual loving manner. "We are brothers, and brothers take care of brothers."

"Nevertheless, I will repay you for this-"

"Do so by never speaking of this arrangement again," he laughed, resting his hand on the hilt of his trusted Bianca, before nodding to the troops making their way back into the training fields. "Care to stick around? You could help me train, or do you have somewhere of more...importance...that you must be?"

"As much as I would love to assist, I have more pressing matters I should attend to," he answered, his face hiding in the shroud of his hood. "Even more so pressing in the knowledge that the matters are located right next door to Il Vaticano."

"Ride fast and keep your head down assassino. Pope Julius has always been paranoid. Avoid all sightings of the guards, and you should sneak by without raising the Papal Army into a catastrophic man hunt. Though, that won't prove difficult for you, now will it?"

"Of course not," Ezio smirked, nodding in thanks for the letter clutched tight in his hand, before he stepped from his friend's side and hid the parchment in one of the many belts wrapped around his waist. He slid down the ladder quickly, and was able to mount his horse and turn the midnight black stallion towards the road before Bartolomeo called out orders to those below him. As the Grandmaster rode away, he couldn't suppress his chuckle at the collective groan of the trainees after hearing the warrior demand they heighten their stamina, and thus sent them on their run.

~*~*AC*~*~

The wind was cool as it rushed through the silent streets of Vatican City. Guards slowly trekked by with their heavy axes and pointed staffs, while some of the holiest men tried to escape the arms of their favorite mistress and return to his home near his beloved church. Silence reigned high as most citizens slept or emerged from their beds to do deeds that can only be accomplished under nightfall, but the only threat that Ezio recognized, was the beautiful and looming palazzo situated beside the Vatican.

Though riding into the stables behind the wondrous house did not prove difficult, each step the assassin took towards the doors leading inside felt as if he was taking a step closer to his final judgment in life. Servants aware of his presence quickly ushered him inside, and led him down the long halls decorated with intricate tapestries and ornate carpets. The heat from the fire in the main dining room seeped out into the long stone hallway, as did the sweet laughter he had come to adore.

"You may enter when you are ready sir," the servant who led him in stated; bowing and taking his leave, whilst leaving the terrified assassin to ponder if he should enter the room before him or not. His hand settled against the cool knob of the door, and with one final intake of breath, he pushed his way straight into the fire.

There, sitting with her back poised and her gnarling hands around her wine glass was the infamous Vannozza dei Cattanei; a favorite mistress of Rodrigo Borgia's before his reign as Pope, and even in her aged years Ezio could tell why. Though her olive skin had been sunken in by lines of age, she still held an ethereal beauty about her that took years away from her face. She sat straight and her figure still admirable; his eyes instantly noticing the flowing length of dark hair that barely held a touch of gray. She was beautiful, much like the woman sitting closely beside her.

"Fear not my son," Vannozza smiled, extending a hand towards him and urging him further into the room. "There is nothing here that will hurt you. Enter further, allow me to see your face."

Reluctantly, Ezio pulled his hood away from his face; allowing the light from the fire to strike his handsome features in a way that brought a bright smile to the retired courtesan's face. One of her hands settled over her daughter's, and a gentle laugh left her still plump lips. "I can see your appeal in him," mother said to daughter, the latter lowering her head in embarrassment. "He is extremely handsome."

"Thank you madonna," he smiled, stepped forward and politely taking her hand in his, before bringing it to his lips. "I'm glad your first impression of me is a pleasurable one."

"I am not the judgmental type bambino," she chuckled. "Your past and occupation mean little to me. As long as you care for my daughter, then you are welcome in my home."

"Be assured I do," Ezio nodded, the letter he received earlier still tucked tight against his side.

"As I have been told," Vannozza smiled, looking over to Lucrezia whose eyes seemed to be glued to the assassin as if he had put her under an unbreakable spell. "My daughter speaks quite highly of you."

"Then I suppose I have nothing to worry about being here."

"You never had anything to worry about in the first place. Please, make yourself at home. Are you thirsty? Hungry? Anything of the sort?"

"No madonna, I am quite well, but I thank you for your hospitality," the assassin smiled, turning his eyes to his lover and smiling softly.

"Did you speak with your friend?" Lucrezia asked quietly, her delicate ivory fingers holding a glass of fine wine offered to her by her mother.

"Yes. Much to my surprise, he had spoken with his cousin in Napoli before I even asked him to do so. Bartolomeo gave me a letter, saying that his cousin will be happy to have you as his guest for as long as our mission takes," he answered, his own tense shoulders relaxing when she released a small, pent up sigh.

"Lucrezia told me of this...fight between Alfonso and yourself," Vannozza stated softly, opening her hand to her daughter. "Do you speak truth to me? Will she will be safe? Because I have no doubt that the d'Este would send a mercenary or assassin after her when you aren't by her side."

"As long as it is I making the decisions, I can assure you that your daughter will remain safe," Ezio swore, his amber eyes burning as the light from the fire licked at his darkened skin.

"Good," the elder woman whispered, her body still holding the courtesan's elegance as she stood and stepped in front of Ezio. She extended her hand, and tenderly slid her fingertips against his cheek; a gentle smile touching her lips before her hand fell to her side. "Then welcome to my family."

"Thank you, madonna Cattanei," he thanked, taking her hand and kissing it. "I apologize for stealing your daughter away, but we must return to the isola. It isn't safe for Lucrezia to be out at night."

"Nightfall brings far worse than darkness I suppose," Vannozza agreed, extending her right hand and flicking her wrist in a command for her daughter to stand and move to her side. Lucrezia followed, and she smiled as her mother's gentle hand rested on her lower back. "Stay safe, my dear, and write me often."

"I will mama," Lucrezia promised, kissing each of her mother's cheeks before she took her mother's hand and brought it to her lips as well. "All I ask is that you will do the same."

"Worry not about me my love, worry only about yourself."

The beauty nodded, and smiled sadly; moving to Ezio's side. His arm wrapped around her waist as he led her from her mother, and as soon as the door closed behind their backs, he grabbed her hand and stopped her from walking further. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," she whispered, smiling softly and squeezing his hand gently before she moved closer and placed her lips against his cheek lovingly. "Worry not of it. Now, come quickly. I do not want you to be spotted by Julius' men."


End file.
